Elsa & Hans
by evagante
Summary: Elsa es la reina de las Nieves y la emperatriz de Arendelle. Aparentemente todo en su vida es perfecto y próspero, hasta que el destino la obliga a cruzarse con aquél hombre que alguna vez intentó arrebatarle su Reino, Hans, el 13 príncipe de las Islas del sur. ELSA/HANS!
1. La visita de Elsa

_**Hola! que tal gente, tengo una análisis personal de Hans, es ami gusto uno de los personajes mas complejos de la franquicia, no pienso que sea exactamente un villano genérico de Disney, es mas complejo y hasta competente que otros príncipes.**_

_** En este fic intentaré plasmar un poco lo que yo veo en él, con un par de cosas especuladas pero todas bien justificadas en la historia. **_

_** Esta es una charla que pudo haberse dado entre Elsa y Hans una vez que aquél fue apresado**_

_** :D Saludos y Disfrútenlo! **_

* * *

**Elsa y Hans**

Después del puñetazo que le dio mi hermana, ordené a los guardias que sacaran al hombre del agua, lo esposaran y lo escoltaran hasta los calabozos del castillo de Arendelle. Ahí se encuentra aguardando mientras delibero lo que será de él.

Mañana por la mañana haré un comunicado público al pueblo, explicaré lo ocurrido, pediré una disculpa ; Al mismo tiempo daré la despedida a los invitados que han quedado inconvenientemente varados en Arendelle. No menos importante, cerraré tratos con Weselton, por que el comportamiento del Duque ha sido menos que deplorable.

Observo mi mano y en mi mente surge una voz obscura que me envenena "¿Y si tu poder se sale nuevamente de control frente a todos?".

Se materializa ese pendiente suelto en mi memoria "El príncipe de las Islas del Sur". Con ese pretexto me excuso a mí misma de no pensar en mis miedos y concentrarme en el castigo adecuado para aquél traidor que intentó matarme, matar a mi hermana y robar mi corona.

Según el código de alianza establecido entre los siete reinos, merecería la orca por romper el pacto de honor y paz. Esto serviría de escarmiento a cualquier otro reino que subestime Arendelle o se sienta amenazado por mi don de hielo. Suspiro tras ver la luna por la ventana. Adivino que seguramente la noticia de que tengo este poder extranatural se esparcirá más rápido que la peste bubónica, llegará a oídos de los siete rincones del mundo, a partir de entonces seré una amenaza latente para mis vecinos. La gente mira con miedo aquello que le supera. Dios santo, si mato a Hans todo empeorará, seré vista como un monstruo sin escrúpulos, pero si no hay castigo ¿Que tipo de mensaje podría darle a otros que se rebelen contra la corona?. No es sencillo ser reina.

Me vuelvo de la ventana hacia mi cuarto y me doy cuenta que he comenzado a generar montículos de nieve mientras reflexionaba. Me reprendo a mí misma y lo hago desaparecer con fastidio.

—Debo hablar con Hans— Determino al tiempo que veo desvanecer todo rastro de hielo. No es sensato condenar a nadie a la orca antes de escuchar que tiene que decir a su favor.

Tomo un candelabro para iluminar mi camino, pues me dirijo directo a los calabozos de Arendelle. Ese lugar horrendo dónde yo misma había estado encadenada hace apenas medio día.

El guardia del calabozo se encuentra durmiendo en su silla. Me aclaro la garganta para intentarle despertar. Al verme y darse cuenta de quién soy, el hombre salta en alerta como un gato asustado.

—Reina Elsa, sólo… sólo intentaba descansar los ojos— Se intenta justificar. Levanto una ceja como respuesta.

—Quiero hablar con el prisionero—Le ordeno.

—Ho! … por supuesto.

El guardia se incorpora y busca entre sus llaves.

—Hemos tenido que encerrar al prisionero en la celda más pequeña— Explica adormilado en un bostezo— Ya que la otra celda estaba.. Bueno —Tragó saliva nervioso —Usted sabe... la destruyó con sus poderes de hielo— Finaliza arrepentido de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

—¿Así que usted fue quién me tenía bajo llave?

—Ejem.. —Se aclara la garganta y ríe bobamente suplicando perdón. —El prisionero está justo aquí—Señala una puerta adyacente, intentando desviar el tema. Introduce la llave en la cerradura y abre la puerta de barrotes.

Ahí está el chico. Agachado en un banco sostenido por cadenas sobre el suelo de piedra; La obscuridad, el moho y la luz de la luna que se filtra a través de los barrotes le hacen compañía. Descansa sus brazos en las rodillas con las muñecas esposadas entre cadenas. La celda es mucho menos "acogedora" que aquella otra en la que yo estuve.

—Levántate basura— Ordena el guardia—Estas frente a la reina Elsa.

El hombre se levanta con ese esfuerzo extra al hallarse imposibilitado de usar libremente las manos.

—Gracias soldado, yo me encargo a partir de ahora—Manifiesto tras ver el trato brusco que le ha dado al príncipe. Intento guardar la compostura y sonar tan determinante como mi título lo amerita. Ahora los papeles están invertidos, soy yo quien le visita a él en su celda; Cuando él lo hizo procuró ser gentil pero estoy consciente de que era parte de su falso papel de "bondad inmaculada".

— Majestad— Se despide el soldado en voz afable, acompañado de una reverencia respetuosa y se marcha de inmediato.

Tras escuchar la cerradura de la puerta me siento dispuesta a dirigirme al traidor.

—Príncipe Hans — Le llamo al tiempo que, paso a paso, me acerco a él aún con el candelabro en las manos, mis zapatillas retumban en la celda fría—Está acusado de alta traición al atentar contra la corona de Arendelle—Decreto con suma seriedad.

Veo su rostro entre las frías sombras del calabozo, puedo observar mejor ese semblante inexpresivo. El chico posee un rostro atractivo y bonachón, nadie sospecharía que tras él esconde tanta maldad.

—Yo nunca le juré lealtad a la corona de Arendelle—Logra vocalizar sombríamente.

—Fue invitado en calidad de aliado y amigo, representando a las Islas del Sur, y bajo nuestra confianza, usted se volvió en nuestra contra—Le aclaro en replica. Suelto un suspiro por que nuevamente me encuentro en este punto dónde me es difícil hablar —…El castigo por tal delito es la muerte mediante la orca.

Guardo silencio en espera de una respuesta. Tras algunos minutos aquél abre la boca.

—¿Va a matarme su majestad?— Cuestiona burlón, hablando en un canturreo lento y hasta divertido, quizá dudando de que yo tenga las agallas de ordenar algo así. —¿Quién lo diría? —Ríe flojamente con una mueca de media luna— Después de todo es el monstruo que todos pensaban que era.

Al escuchar eso me burbujea la cólera, aprieto las cejas y doy otro paso hacia él —Castigarle por sus crímenes, según lo estipulado en la ley, no me convierte en monstruo— Le explico, mientras en cada palabra pierdo poco a poco la compostura para elevar mi voz—Engatusar a mi hermana, planear mi muerte, engañar a los dignatarios y ordenar mi ejecución, lo es. Eso te convierte a ti en un monstruo.

Miro atentamente al chico y pronto me doy cuenta de que sale vapor blanco de su aliento. Tras expresar mi enojo la celda ha comenzado a cristalizarse, una vez más las emociones me traicionan y hacen el hielo solidificarse a mi alrededor.

—Es sorprendente ver que le funciona la memoria para unas cosas y sufre de amnesia para otras—Indica aquél, con ese humo blanco saliendo de su boca pero una faz soberbia que no parece afectarle el frío— Enumera perfectamente mis crímenes pero olvida por completo que fui yo quién le salvó la vida—Me recuerda.

Por un segundo puedo ver en mi mente cómo desvió la flecha de la ballesta que me apuntaba directo al pecho. Me tranquilizo de golpe, y sin darme cuenta hago descongelar el hielo de la celda. El chico tiene razón. Desvío la mirada hacia el piso, siento vergüenza, nunca le he dado las gracias por eso.

Pero no tardo ni un parpadeo en recordar cómo me hizo creer que yo había matado a mi hermana. Esto reanima mi enfado.

— También atentaste contra la vida de Anna— Protesto.

Aquél ríe y saca un resoplido —¿Yo atenté contra la vida de Anna? —Cuestiona, hace sonar sus cadenas cuando se lleva una mano al mentón. —No fui yo quien le congeló el corazón…De hecho, yo nunca le puse un dedo encima. Solamente me negué a darle un beso.

Nuevamente soy presa del enojo —Ten cuidado con tus palabras—Le advierto —No intentes tergiversar tus acciones; Querías apoderarte del reino mediante engaños, pasando por la vida de quien te estorbara. Lo que cometiste contra ella se llama negligencia.

— ¿Hubieras preferido que la besara, aun sin sentir nada por ella?, ¿Eso me hubiera convertido en mejor persona? —Pregunta, por primera vez, hostil y enojado.

—No…. No… me refiero a que…— me intento explicar mejor, pero me doy cuenta que estoy inmersa en su juego. Callo de repente. Es él quien me debe una explicación y no al revés. Levanto la barbilla y le miro a los ojos. —Hans, jugaste con los sentimientos de mi hermana para aspirar a mi corona, tú mismo le confesaste que hubieras planeado mi muerte.

— Es verdad— Confiesa sin más —…"tu corona" —medita tras un tiempo —tu corona— se repite en un suspiro —¿No fue aquella que tiraste por la ventana de ese castillo de hielo? —Pregunta.

Aprieto las cejas desconcertada ¿Cómo sabe eso?. Él no estaba ahí, él no me vio tirarla …¿O sí?.

—La encontré a mitad de la montaña, perdida en la nieve—Aclara —Supongo que no combinaba con tu nuevo look—Bromea al tiempo que la extrae del fondo del bolsillo de su saco y me la extiende.

Lanzo una mirada desconfiada y le arrebato la tiara de su guante blanco.

Aquel ríe divertido y malicioso.

—¿Qué le causa risa? —Le pregunto ofendida.

—Que piense que una corona se limite a ser un artilugio de metal en la cabeza—Responde mordaz —Verá, mientras usted estaba ocupada confeccionándose un vestido, y jugando al castillo de hielo, era yo quien lidiaba con el caos en Arendelle— Explica arrogante. — Desde el día de su coronación, hasta hoy, "el príncipe de las islas del sur" fue quien dirigió y veló por el bienestar de Arendelle, sin necesidad de un pedazo de metal en la cabeza…

Tomo aire y medito un instante —Un error que nunca volverá a cometerse—Respondo casi de inmediato.

—¿Un error mi lady? —Cuestiona— Quizá un error que salvó la vida de muchos en su pueblo.

Con esas palabras me ha dejado arrinconada por segunda ocasión. No puedo debatirle lo contrario, él se ocupó del reino que yo debía haber cuidado y de atender a mis invitados, delegados de altos rangos y de otros reinos.

—Estar a cargo de un reino es mucho más que poseer una corona, es mucho más que nacer en una cuna de oro…— Continúa, pero esta vez no estoy escuchando al traidor o al príncipe hambriento de poder, pareciera que estoy escuchando al diplomático enviado desde el sur —…Requiere de ser un líder, ser una persona competente para servir al pueblo, que tenga las prioridades ajustadas a su vocación y tome las decisiones correctas.

—Porfavor, Hans, ¿Ahora me darás lecciones de liderazgo? —Pregunto desdeñosa.

—Con todo respeto, Elsa, creo que no está de más escuchar los consejos de una persona que tiene más experiencia gobernando Arendelle que usted—Replica una vez mas en su papel arrogante. —Válgame— Exclama subiendo varias octavas su tóno —...que conoce mejor a su pueblo que usted—Asegura como si fuera la ironía mas verosímil que haya escuchado.

¿Y éste que se ha creído? Me pregunto a mí misma, ¿Ambiciona tanto mi reino que ya se creé un experto en la materia "Arendelle"?

—Repartir mantas y ofrecer comida a las personas no te convierte en una fuente de sabiduría y experiencia—Le aclaro fríamente.

—No, pero me convirtió en el líder que hacía falta entre la gente, como dije anteriormente, uno que estaba por la labor de tomar las riendas del caos.

—Arendelle me tiene a mí —Le aseguro. —Usted señor, no era un líder, era un usurpador.

Hans suspira y desvía la mirada —Fue usted misma quien dijo que la negligencia es un delito—hace memoria y me regresa la mirada —¿No ha sido negligente pasar todos estos años aislada en su castillo y estar al margen de su pueblo?, ¿No fue negligente huir de su reino para después aislarse en las montañas nevadas?, ¿No fue negligente congelar el corazón de Anna y no actuar al respecto?...

En mi cabeza esa voz se asoma y me manifiesta cruelmente al oído: Él tiene razón.

Guardo silencio, poso el candelabro en el banco de la celda.

—No , no fue negligencia fue…—Medito y me he quedado sin palabras con que replicar.

Aquél continua —…Suficiente hice limpiando el desorden que provocó en Arendelle…ahora no me puede recriminar que "atenté contra la vida de Anna", si fue usted quién en primer lugar le congeló el corazón y no movió ni un dedo para remediarlo. Un usurpador, si, lo admito, pero era uno que tenía la intención de enderezar el reino.

—BASTA—Le ordeno. Por mucho que me duela aceptarlo, tiene razón. Fui yo quien debí actuar en ese instante, quién debí haber llevado a Anna con los trolls y haber hecho el acto de amor verdadero para revertir la maldición. Fui yo quien debí haber estado atendiendo al reino, repartiendo cobijas y dando asilo a la gente. —Mi última intención era dañar a terceros—Me excuso acorralada.

Aquél se sienta a lado mío se muerde el labio y levanta una ceja — ¿Dañar a terceros?, Si bien recuerdo, también estuvo a punto de matar a dos hombres de Weselton...

—En defensa propia—Aclaro, con la amargura de aquella carga de culpabilidad. No me siento orgullosa de eso, aun es más doloroso reconocer que haya sido éste sinvergüenza quién me haya detenido de cometer un crimen que me hubiera perseguido el resto de mi vida.

Tras echar una hojeada al hombre reflexiono. He estado unos minutos charlando con él y soy yo quien he resultado cuestionada, exhibida y juzgada. ¿Pero como fue que esta conversación llegó a esto?

—Eres un manipulador nato, ¿no es verdad? —Opino en voz alta hablando para mi misma.

Es hora de jugar su juego.

—El menor de los 13, el incomprendido, el menospreciado, el ignorado... asumes que eres un zorro astuto y ambicioso, pero en el fondo sólo un niño en busca de un poco de reconocimiento—juzgo cruelmente —No me extraña que tengas esa facilidad camaleónica para manipular a la gente, después de todo has sido educado como príncipe. Pero por desgracia, aun no tienes la sabiduría o el prestigio de uno.

Hans baja la cabeza y desvía la mirada y finalmente doblega esa arrogancia.

—No crea que me conoce majestad, no tiene ni idea de quién soy— Refunfuña retomando ese semblante sombrío.

— Es evidente, Hans, no buscas el amor de una princesa, no buscas fortuna, ni poder, ni gloria. Tú, mi real sureño, ni siquiera quieres un reino…lo que quieres es demostrarle a tu familia de lo que eres capaz, buscas el respeto, admiración o la aceptación. Para ello piensas que lo lograrás siendo rey. Quieres dejar de ser la sombra de los otros 12 que te preceden, ¿No es así? —Finalizo victoriosa y por primera vez sonrío de arrogancia, tal como anteriormente él lo hizo.

—¿Ya terminaste? —Musita aquél en un gruñido.

—No eres tan astuto, frío y calculador como crees Hans—Le aseguro cruzando ambos brazos y chasqueando los dientes —En realidad careces de la paciencia requerida para ser un rey — Rio cantarina — ¿Pedirle matrimonio a mi hermana al primer segundo de conocerla?, ¿De verdad creías que te ganarías así mi bendición?. Eso insultó mi inteligencia.

—¿Y yo que sé?— Hans se encoje de hombros y continua mirando al vacío con ambas cejas rectas, hablando mediante gruñidos — Apenas le sonreí a tu hermana y ya me hablaba de compartir sándwiches; por un segundo creí que la estupidez podría ser de familia.

Tras el comentario le dejo caer un montículo de nieve helada bruscamente a su cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra volver hablar así de ella—Le ordeno enojada.

—Me disculpo—Refunfuña.

—Es mi momento de darte un consejo, príncipe—Me levanto del banco de madera con el candelabro en una mano y la otra en la cintura—Si quieres ser un buen rey algún día, y ganarte un lugar entre tus hermanos tienes que añadir una virtud a tu lista de "sabios consejos" que me recitaste; Un líder debe actuar con honor.

—¿El honor que demostraste al terminar sorpresivamente una fiesta tras una rabieta? —Me pregunta, enarca una ceja y levanta un pómulo, restando interés a mis palabras,quizá intentando provocarme; Pero decido no caer en su juego. continúo...

—El honor que me dicta que debo agradecerte por cuidar de Arendelle en mi ausencia y por salvar mi vida—

Aquél disuelve su rostro apático y me mira confundido. Sonrió, por primera vez, con bandera de paz

—... Arendelle no tomara medidas en contra tuya, serán las islas del sur quienes dictaran un castigo para ti..Hans—Suspiro tranquila relajando los hombros—...Creo que algún día serás un buen rey, creo que eres alguien competente con aspiraciones nobles—Le confieso con franqueza—Pero haz tomado medidas poco éticas, atroces y desesperadas—reprendo —Es una lástima, hubieses sido un buen consejero. Un terrible potencial descarrilado —Lamento negando la cabeza y le doy una última ojeada al pelirrojo.

Bajo la barbilla a modo de despedida y me dispongo a abandonar la celda — Mañana te embarcaras rumbo a casa— Finalmente decido al paso que salgo de esa celda.

* * *

_** Este es un ONE SHOT, pero igual, tiene posibilidad de convertirse (mas adelante) en un Helsa (Hans/Elsa) Que cada día me convenzo mas de que serian perfectos como pareja. **_


	2. Dos Años Después

**Capitulo 2: Dos años después**

Hoy cumplo veintitrés años, es el segundo aniversario de mi coronación y ha pasado dos años desde que las puertas del castillo han estado abiertas para Arendelle; Han sido dos años de abundancia y paz en el reino. Las calles se han adornado del blasón purpura y verde con la amapola blanca, nuestro símbolo, Lo puedo observar desde mi balcón. Sonrío tras ver los barcos atracando en los muelles. Me vuelvo hacia mi cuarto para prestar atención al retrato del rey que me precedió, mi inspiración,mi padre.

—Estarías orgulloso de Arendelle, papá—Le digo con una lágrima en la mejilla.

Me veo al espejo. Es turno de acomodar la corona en mi cabeza.

Saco la tiara de su caja. En el primer aniversario del reino decidí dejarla guardada, siempre que la saco de su lugar para colocármela ocurre lo mismo. Fugazmente el recuerdo de Hans me alcanza la memoria. Ese recuerdo agrio cuando le visité en su celda, cuando él me regresó la tiara a mis manos. Sacudo mi cabeza con la esperanza de borrar tal recuerdo de mi mente. De aquello pasó dos años y ahora ya no tiene importancia, además es un día muy agradable como para amargarlo pensando en cosas desagradables.

El vestido que me ha confeccionado el sastre real se ha inspirado en mis colores: celeste, blanco y plata; Le adornan innumerables fractales de hielo a lo largo del talle; No podía ser de otra forma, soy oficialmente "La Reina de las Nieves". Así me han apodado popularmente.

La noticia de que la reina de Arendelle tiene "el don del hielo" ha dejado fascinados, intrigados y maravillados a los siete reinos. Se cuentan toda clase de mitos e historias sobre mí, y ahora parece que soy algo parecido a "Una leyenda". Rio frente al espejo al pensar que sería si aquellos supieran cómo soy en realidad. Reflexiono mirando mis manos y me veo de nuevo en el espejo. Soy una chica con pánico a hablar en público.

"Discursos" lamento. Me han tenido preocupada y frustrada el hecho de que tengo que hablar para los invitados este día.

Salgo de mi alcoba para dirigirme al salón principal, con esta preocupación del discurso torturándome en la cabeza. Suspiro. Siempre evito a toda costa hablar delante de las multitudes, tengo el temor constante de que me traicionen mis emociones y causen una nevada dentro del recinto. Recuerdo que el año pasado evité ese trago amargo de hablar en público gracias a que Anna pudo decir algo en mi lugar a anunciar su boda con Kristoff, eso me salvó por un pelo de nabo, pero esta vez ya no me puedo escapar, no tengo pretexto , tengo que hablar.

Por fortuna Anna esta a mi rescate y me ha prometido ayudarme con ello; Ella misma ha escrito algo adecuado para la ocasión así que será labor de leer lo que Anna escribió, eso facilita el trabajo. Por lo tanto tengo que hora mismo encontrarla y saber que preparó para que diga a la hora del brindis.

Entro al salón principal, la servidumbre está lista, todos en sus posiciones, los invitados entrarán en cualquier instante. Eso quiere decir que mi hermana estará por algún lugar.

Hecho una hojeada al panorama y pillo al escultor que está dándole los últimos toques a la escultura de hielo en la estantería de bebidas.

—¿Ha visto a la princesa Anna? —Le pregunto tan pronto como me acerco.

—No la he visto en toda la mañana, reina Elsa—Me contesta gentilmente y continúa clavando con el cincel. Examino un poco el hielo con el que está trabajando

—¿El bloque lo ha traído el repartidor oficial? —Pregunto. Suponiendo que si Kristoff estará por aquí, Anna seguro estará con él.

—Si, lo ha traído desde temprano— Responde éste.

Hago un ademán para ayudarle con la escultura. Al cabo de un parpadeo logro modificar el hielo para finalizar la flor que aquél esculpía, incluso me doy la libertad de añadirle un par de ornamentos no previstos.

—Muchas gracias su majestad— Escucho me que dice a lo lejos, yo he salido corriendo del recinto en busca del rubio.

—No, ¡Gracias a ti!—Alcanzo a decirle con apuro. Me marcho a toda marcha internándome en los jardines del palacio.

…

—"Casi podrías hacerte pasar por un lord noble".

Escucho una voz decir una vez que estoy ahí. Me acerco de a poco. Logro apartar una ramilla del manzano donde me asomo para ver de quién es esa voz. Veo al robusto repartidor de hielo vestido de unas inusuales pintas formales y ajustadas; Junto a él su reno acicalado y peinado como si se tratara de un corcel. Parece que Kristoff tiene una "interesante, profunda y filosófica" charla con sigo mismo...quiero decir, con Sven:

— ¿Te parece Sven?.

— "Siendo honesto, los pantalones ajustados te hacen parecer algo afeminado".

Me llevo los dedos a los labios para callar mi risa. Sven tiene razón, Kristoff podría hacerse pasar por cualquier conde rico con esa pinta tan elegante.

— …si es horrible, ademas apenas puedo moverme con esta cosa—Se quejó el rubio apuntando los entallados pantaloncillos y las botas lustradas.

Alcanzo una manzana del árbol y la arranco de su rama.

—Por lo menos no tienes que usar corsé—Manifiesto abriéndome paso entre las ramas del árbol para acercarme al rubio y a su reno.

—Elsa.. es decir Reina Elsa—Exclama Kristoff inclinándose de una rodilla tan pronto me ve.

—Kristoff—Rio —Somos ahora familia, no tienes que inclinarte cada vez que me ves—Le recuerdo señalando su anillo de matrimonio que desde hace un año usa en su dedo anular. —…Te ves muy elegante— Opino observadora —El rojo te sienta bien—Le digo hojeando su saco, chaleco, corbatín y su insignia de repartidor oficial.

Realmente es extraño verlo con esa pinta después de lo acostumbrada que estoy a sus atuendos de montañés. La última vez que lo vi así así fue precisamente el día de su boda. Y tengo que decir que apenas si duró un par de horas con el traje puesto, no tardó ni media fiesta en retomar sus fachas de siempre.

Me paso a reparar en Sven

—Tu también luces muy guapo—Le digo mientras le acaricio la barbilla y le ofrezco la manzana.

—Gracias Esa, fue obra de Anna, ella nos mandó a confeccionar "estas cosas" para estar presentables en el segundo aniversario de tu corona—Explica algo apenado.

No podía ser de otra forma, esto sin duda tiene el sello de Anna. Kristoff nunca tendría el ojo de sofisticación para vestirse de esta manera.

—Hablando de Anna, ¿no sabes dónde está? —Le pregunto retomando mi propósito inicial de irle a buscar.

—No la he visto desde que me levanté esta mañana. Pensaba que estaría contigo—Responde aquél.

—Pues yo no la he visto en todo el día—Le aviso encogiéndome de hombros—¿Dónde podría haberse metido?.

Pensamos los dos un par de segundos y tan pronto deducimos: "tratándose de Anna", el enigma se resuelve por si sólo.

—Se ha quedado dormida—Coreamos Kristoff y yo al unísono.

**…**

Al cabo de unos minutos me encuentro en su habitación. Abro las cortinas para dejar filtrar un poco de luz. Nunca ha sido una belleza refinada durmiendo: su cabello está revuelto, suelta ronquidos nasales y de la boca le sale una tira de saliva que ha empapado la almohada.

Me aclaro la garganta—Anna— Le llamo.

— En cinco minutos Kristoff…— Balbucea adormilada mientras se esconde bajo la cobija y se aferra a la cama.

—¡Anna!—Vuelvo a llamarla —¡La fiesta está por comenzar!.

—¿Fiesta?, ¿Qué fiesta? —Escucho que dice entre lengüeteos somnolientos.

—La fiesta de aniversario de mi coronación—Le recuerdo.

Pronto se levanta de medio cuerpo—¡¿Es hoy?!—Exclama —¿Por qué nadie me despertó antes? —Pregunta Anna tan rápido como sale de la cama y corre tras el biombo de su alcoba.

Comienza a quitarse el camisón de dormir y lo hecha en el panel del mismo biombo. Veo su silueta moviéndose deprisa entre la delgada tela de los paneles. Mientras se deshace de toda prenda con la que durmió y procede a colocarse las prendas limpias: Enaguas, medias y corsé.

Veo su pelo alborotado y enredado asomándose tras el panel—¿Me ayudas?—Me pide.

Niego con la cabeza mientras pienso que Anna nunca tendrá remedio.

Me dirijo a ella—Seguramente te han despertado los sirvientes, pero te has quedado dormida—Imagino en forma de reprimenda, siempre sucede lo mismo. Tomo los listones del corsé y comienzo a jalar para ceñir la prenda a su cintura.

—Soy de sueño pesado—Se excusa ella.

—Anna—Me quejo tras los jalones para ajustar la prenda —¡Esto no te queda!—Le aviso —¡Deberías dejar de comer tantos chocolates! —Le sugiero sorprendida de ver cuanto ha engordado en estos meses.

—Elsa, no me aprietes tanto... —Me pide mi hermana en un canto enfermo.

—Pues tengo que apretar si quieres que esto cierre—Le respondo.

—Es que me harás…

Anna no terminó la frase, arrojó de su boca la cena y la comida del día anterior.

—…vomitar…—Terminó de decir con la cara pálida y el cuerpo débil.

**…**

—Me debiste haber dicho que estabas enferma—Le regaño unos minutos más tarde mientras le pongo de nuevo el camisón y le ayudo a acostarse de vuelta a su cama.

—Desde hace una semana que tengo nauseas por las mañanas—Explica ella.

—¿Y no te haz tomado nada? —Le regaño casi histérica.

—Es que no es nada grave—Asegura como si aquello no fuera nada del otro mundo—Debió ser solo algo malo que comí.

—¿Kristoff lo sabe?.

—Ho dios, ¡No! —Exclama ella —Él tiene mucho trabajo, no quiero armar una tormenta por una simple indigestión.

Niego con la cabeza —Haré traer al médico de la corte—Le aviso —Y también traeré a alguien a que limpie la alcoba. No me tardaré—Le digo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras para regresar al salón de fiestas y buscar al médico.

—¡Elsa! —Me llama Kristoff a un costado.

— Te están buscando por todos lados—Me dice apresurado—Es hora, hora de recibir a los invitados—Me recuerda.

—¡HO! —Me llevo las manos a la cabeza—¡Lo había olvidado!.

—¿Dónde está Anna? —Me pregunta confundido —¿Aun no esta lista?.

—Anna está enferma— Le informo.

—¿ENFERMA? —Se alarma Kristoff.

—Tranquilo, no parece nada grave—Le aseguro—Pero aun así estoy buscado al doctor para que la examine.

—¿QUE? —Grita Kristoff llevándose las manos a la cabeza. — ¡!SANTOS TROLES!¿QUE TIENE?.

Levanto los dedos y le hago congelar con hielo sólido sobre él. Dejándolo petrificado a mitad de su histeria, esto le hará callar y escuchar con atención.

—Kristoff—Le llamo tranquila— Daré la bienvenida a los invitados, Mientras tu irás con el médico de la corte y lo llevarás con Anna, ¿De acuerdo?—Le propongo y trueno los dedos para hacer disolver en partículas brillantes el hielo que tenía apresado a mi cuñado.

Aquél traga aire — Tan pronto como pueda, bajaré a la fiesta para tenerte al tanto de Anna—.Habla tranquilo pero se dirige en un disparo veloz rumbo al salón para buscar al médico.

—Ho …¿Y también puedes mandar a una criada a limpiar? —Le pido, pero creo que es tarde se marchó demasiado rápido.

Tras esto me alisto para presentarme en público. Atuso mi tupé, levanto la barbilla, sacudo mi vestido y me enderezo de hombros.

**…**

—"Con ustedes su majestad, la reina Elsa" —Me anuncia el maestro de ceremonias.

Los invitados aplauden y comienza la música de la orquesta. Yo camino hacia el trono.

Los dignatarios de diferentes reinos me saludan como a una amiga, pues ya nos habíamos conocido en pasadas fiestas en el palacio. Pero hay un invitado nuevo en esta ocasión: El rey de las tierras albanas.

Cuando decidí cerrar tratos con el comerciante más importante de Arendelle, El reino de Weselton, tuve que buscar un nuevo lazo comercial con quién intercambiar bienes y mantener a flote la economía del reino. Las tierras albanas fueron prácticamente una salvación para mí.

El hombre con capa y corona me hace una reverencia. —Mi reina—Dice gentil y educado.

—Su majestad—Le respondo.

—¿Me permitiría un baile?— Me pregunta ofreciéndome su antebrazo.

—Con mucho gusto me encantaría acompañarlo—Le digo—Pero me temo que no se bailar, pero ¿Podría compensarlo con un bocadillo de chocolate?—Le ofrezco.

Le hago un saludo al mesero para que se acerque con la charola y extienda el repertorio de delicias de cacao al hombre.

— Es un honor tenerlo en Arendelle —Le digo —Estoy muy contenta con nuestros tratos comerciales mi lord.

—Los agradecidos somos nosotros —Asegura en su segundo bocado—…Nunca habíamos tenido un socio que generara tanta abundancia en el reino.

—Me complace mucho escuchar eso—Respondo cortés —Quizá podríamos ampliar la gama de bienes exportados e importados—Le propongo.

—Por supuesto—Exclama feliz—Pero esto es una fiesta, no hablemos de negocios—Me recuerda contento y resuelto, insaciable por los bocadillos (Ha comido cinco y no está en la labor de detenerse) —…En realidad majestad quisiera invitar algún miembro de fmilia real de Arendelle a la boda real de mi hija, la princesa Albana. ¡Sería un honor que fuera usted! tener a la reina de las nieves sería un privilegio. Pero entendería si sus pendientes no se lo permiten, sería de todas formas un honor que Anna asista a la boda real de mi hija para representar a Arendelle.

—El honor es todo mío y del reino, Anna estará encantada—Respondo sin perder el porte diplomático—En hora buena por el matrimonio de su hija, espero que le mande mis sinceras felicitaciones.

—Gracias majestad; Pero podría felicitarla ahora mismo, se encuentra aquí en su fiesta.

El hombre apunta con la mano extendida hacia una chica en la barra de postres. La mujer al parecer va por su cuarta rebanada de pastel. ¡Caramba! Tiene el apetito voraz de su padre. Y su aspecto regordete parece reflejarlo también.

—Con su permiso—Le hago una reverencia al rey. Este me responde con mutua cortesía y se dispone a terminarse la charola de chocolates.

Me acerco a la chica.

—¿Le ha gustado el pastel de Arendelle? —Le pregunto una vez que llego a su lado. Ella me mira y abre sus parpados en un perfecto círculo.

—Ho ¡Pero si es usted la reina de las nieves!—Exclama fascinada aun con un bocado en la boca.

—Llámame Elsa—Le pido amigable y modesta. No me siento cómoda que me traten como si fuera alguien extraordinario.

—Tenía tantas ganas de conocer a la leyenda de las nieves—Aplaude emocionada. —¿Entonces es verdad? —Me pregunta extasiada —¿Usted puede controlar el hielo?.

Le guiño un ojo y hago que un pequeño copo de nieve se materialice sobre su rebanada de pastel. Abre una vez mas los ojos expresivamente y comienza a soltar una "discreta" risa que hace que varios se giren y nos vean, creo que se ha escuchado por todo el salón ya que la orquesta dejó de tocar. Juraría que Sven bramando de dolor es un poco mas fino que la risa que acaba de soltar esta muchacha.

La chica se tapa la boca con las manos, y se ruboriza, voltea todos lados y comienzo a notar su nerviosismo.

—Lo, lo siento— Dice tímida —No quería ser impertinente—se disculpa sin despegar la mirada del piso.

—No te preocupes—La tranquilizo, una vez más en una actitud relajada y amistosa—Tu padre me ha informado que estás comprometida—Menciono enseguida para cambiar el tema. —Muchas felicidades—Le digo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias—Me responde al tiempo que baja a cabeza y se muerde el labio. —La boda será en cuatro meses.

—Es muy pronto, ¿No estás nerviosa? —Le pregunto

—Muchísimo—Confiesa —Nunca le he visto al novio personalmente.

Sacudo la cabeza en un tic nervioso —¿Cómo? —Exclamo incrédula.

—Es un matrimonio arreglado—Explica ella jugueteando nerviosa con sus dedos.

—Y tú ¿Estás de acuerdo con ese arreglo? —Le cuestiono preocupada y confundida.

—En realidad, estoy muy fascinada —Revela hablando en un hilo de voz agudo.

Y pensar que Anna me había alterado al comprometerse apenas conociendo a Hans en un sólo día... Esta chica ni siquiera ha conocido a su prometido y esta ansiosa por casarse.

—Pero, linda—Suspiro armándome de paciencia— ¿Cómo te puedes amarrar a un hombre que no haz visto en tu vida? —Le pregunto esta vez curiosa.

—Bueno…—Aquella traga saliva tímida — Es que yo le amo— Asegura.

¡O Dios!, ¡Dime por favor que no estoy escuchando esto!. Si voy a seguir escuchando por lo menos que sea con un trago. Tomo una copa de champagne de la charola de un mesero que pasaba en ese instante.

—…Es que nos hemos estado mandando cartas—Explica ella y mientras se recoge un mechón del cabello tras la oreja —Es un hombre romántico—Declara emocionada —Es sensible, gracioso, espontaneo y tierno pero al mismo tiempo educado y sutil.

La chica suspira de amor mientras yo intento disipar mis impulsos de frotarme con exasperación el puente te mi nariz.

— …Además somos muy parecidos— Continua hablando — Él es príncipe y yo...—Ríe a travez de los labios y alza los hombros —...princesa. Él ha sido rechazado por varios compromisos de matrimonio, y yo he sido rechazada por tantos hombres…

—¿Rechazada por hombres? —Le pregunto incrédula.—Eres una chica alegre, de linaje real de un reino muy rico—No sería capaz de afirmarlo en voz alta, pero, seguro algún chico interesado se daría por bien servido con esas virtudes.

Ella suspira con tristeza, como si yo hubiese dicho algo que no debía de haber dicho. Me siento ahora mismo tan culpable que no se cómo arreglar la conversación.

—He conocido a muchos hombres de alcurnia, de familias reales, hasta caballeros o lords de títulos de bajo rango; Ninguno ha estado interesado en mí. Mi padre ha ofrecido grandes dotes y fuertes ofertas comerciales con hombres de otros reinos, pero todas han sido rechazadas. Nunca he sido afortunada en el amor— Declara al tiempo que baja triste las pupilas y aprieta las cejas en una expresión de dolor.

Tras esto comienzo a comprender un poco a esta chica y su emoción al casarse con un desconocido. Por un segundo no me parece tan descabellada su decisión. No es una mujer agraciada físicamente y tiene grandes problemas de estima, mas sin embargo parece muy dulce; Ha sufrido tantos rechazos que se complace con un hombre que esté dispuesto a casarse con ella sin antes haberlo conocido en persona.

Le tomo las manos en apoyo para que disuelva esa expresión triste y la intercambie por una mueca más feliz. Después de todo, está por cumplir su deseo de contraer matrimonio —Muchas felicidades por encontrar al hombre adecuado, les deseo mucha felicidad— Le digo finalmente.—Y ¿Quién es ese príncipe?.

Ella se muerde el labio inferior y sonríe ilusionada—Se llama Hans— Afirma —El décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur... !Dicen que es muy güapo!

¡¿Qué?! ¿HE ESCUCHADO BIEN? ¿HANS?

Ahora son mis ojos los que se abren como platos y dejo caer la copa de mis manos. El cristal se rompe y la bebida se derrama, pero yo estoy abstraída en mi cabeza , ¡Tenía que ser! Sólo alguien como él sería capaz de casarse con una roca si de eso dependiera convertirse en rey. ¡Es un oportunista!, jugará con los sentimientos de esta chica tanto como jugó con los de mi hermana, llevará a cabo sus horribles planes a otro reino. ¡Sabía de debía castigarle! Es el maestro de la manipulación. Un homicida y usurpador de coronas suelo. ¡Tenía que haberlo enviado a la orca!

— ¿Se siente bien majestad? —Me pregunta la chica.

— Albana, Linda—Le digo tomándola de los hombros—Tengo que advertirte sobre Hans... Yo le conozco…

—¿Advertirme? —Pregunta ella.

—El nunca es quien dice ser—Le aseguro con toda seriedad, casi al punto del regaño.

"EJEM EJEM"

—…Terroncito…— interrumpe el rey de las tierras albanas. —¿Podrías dejarme hablar un poco con la reina Elsa?

La princesa asiente, se inclina cortésmente y se aleja con el plato y pastel en mano. Me veo una vez mas frente al rey con quien tengo los poderosos vínculos de comercio.

—Excelencia— llamo al rey —Tengo algo que informarse sobre el prometido de su hija, seguro esto no será agradable de escuchar...

—…Qué hace dos años intentó apoderarse de Arendelle… lo sé—Afirmó él interrumpiéndome — Los siete reinos saben la lamentable historia de Hans, el décimo tercer príncipe de las islas del sur.

¿Lo sabe? entonces ¿Cómo es que lo aprueba?

— Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Cómo puede permitir que su hija se case con ese chico? —Cuestiono curiosa y al mismo tiempo horrorizada.

—Haaayyy— Suelta el rey entre los dientes mientras se frota la nuca. Aparentemente, la historias es mas complicada de lo que parece **—**Dios sabe cómo quiero a mi hija—Dice mirando al cielo —Pero no es particularmente una venus, de hecho le dicen "La morsa del mediterraneo". Todos los hombres la han rechazado desde que tengo memoria.

—Pero, excelencia... Hans resultaría contraproducente…

—¿Ha estado al tanto de las noticias sobre las Islas del Sur?—Cuestiona, una vez mas interrumpiendo lo que tengo que decir.

Pero en esta ocasión su pregunta me tiene imprevista de respuesta, he ignorado todo lo referente a aquellas islas desde hace tiempo. Me limito a negar con el rostro.

—Las islas del sur están en crisis—Informa éste —…Desde de lo ocurrido en Arendelle, Hans ha sido rechazado en otras cortes...

JA! NO ME EXTRAÑA dice una voz en mi cabeza. Yo pongo mis ojos en blanco

—...Su mala reputación no sólo se extendió a todos los reinos, tambien manchó también el apellido de su familia y sus islas. Todos han dejado a un lado sus negociaciones con las islas se les margina de todo tipo de alianza. Fue entonces que el soberano me ha hecho una oferta generosa, un trato comercial que ayudará a levantar la estabilidad de su reino y fortaleza la economía del mio— Explicó amargamente.

Hans podrá ser la calaña mas baja que he conocido, pero nuca pensé que estuviera tan mal. Que su familia pagara tan caro sus errores. Sobre todo por que hasta yo reconozco que Hans era un preparado y competente como gobernante.

—...La alianza entre estos reinos quedará sellado mediante un matrimonio— El rey continua hablando —Si Hans se casa con mi hija, también podrá limpiar la reputación de su familia y enmendar su error. Al mismo tiempo, mi hija logrará casarse como siempre soñó, con un muchacho bien preparado a quien podría dejarle el reino. Como puede ver, no sólo se trata de un matrimonio, Reina Elsa.

Medito un tiempo lo que me ha dicho y concluyo en que tiene sentido. Aunque me parece que se está utilizado como a una inocente niña como un instrumento para los fines de su padre, lo que me arrincona a cuestionarle a este hombre.

—¿Ella sabe lo que hizo Hans?.

—No—Me afirma sin sentirse muy orgulloso de ello—Ella está enamorada y encantada, no quisiera desilusionarla con algo que pasó hace tiempo. Lo que hizo Hans en un pasado, no me corresponde a mí juzgarlo; Por el momento sé que su nación pide auxilio y que de este matrimonio todos saldrán beneficiados.

Bajo la mirada y me doy cuenta que no me corresponde meter "mi hielo" en ese asunto tan delicado, pensándolo fríamente, quizá sea lo mejor. Ademas creo que sobra mi opinión o mis sugerencias, el asunto es ajeno a mí y a mi reino.

—Pues les deseo mucho éxito en sus negocios con las islas del sur y un feliz matrimonio a su hija—Digo finalmente y me doy marcha a mi trono.

La noticia me ha caído mal. Aunque no sea precisamente algo que me afecte a mi reino o a mí, me sabe mal saber que una ilusa chiquilla se desposará con el oportunista y ambicioso príncipe que cortejó a mi hermana; Tampoco ignoro el hecho de que las islas del sur estén en crisis. Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco me agrada la idea de Anna viaje como delegada y asistir de invitada a dicha boda y con esto obligarla a volver a verle la cara a ese sujeto horrible. Puff , No creo que le cause gracia alguna a mi hermana. Aunque ha pasado dos años de "ese incidente" y rara vez habla sobre el tema "Hans", se que rehusará a asistir. Quizá accederá si es que Kristoff le acompaña. Tendré que hablarlo con ellos tan pronto termine la fiesta.

—Su majestad—Me dice un sirviente al oído distrayéndome de estos pensamientos—...Es hora del brindis.

¿Qué? ¡EL BRINDIS!, ¡MI DISCURSO!.

¡Santos Copos del Demonio! Lo olvidé completamente. Se supone que Anna lo prepararía.

Me doy un masaje con ambos dedos en la cien preguntándome ¿Qué voy a decir?.

El mismo sirviente me extiende una copa con el vino a mi mano. Todos los invitados mantienen sus bebidas en alto, mudos y atentos a lo que tengo que decir. Los músicos callan la música y de pronto el silencio más sepulcral y absoluto invade al salón.

Respiro hondo. Mi mente se tiñe de un blanco absoluto, lo que provoca que comience a temblar de los tobillos al cuello. Veo que la bebida de mi copa se congela, lo que convierte mis piernas en gelatina y siento que voy a desmayar.

Por más que busco un par de palabras, no las encuentro, siquiera para comenzar hablar.

Escucho un tosido anónimo a lo lejos. Ha pasado, calculo, cinco eternos segundos y mi imaginación esta trunca, indispuesta para ayudarme siquiera para abrir la boca y dar gracias. Trago saliva. Mis ojos escanean los rostros y veo cómo todos están atentos a mí.

Tomo un respiro largo y dejo caer los parpados.

—SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES—

Dice Kristoff desde la entrada de la habitación. Me giro rápidamente, hacia él, y el resto de la gente lo hace d la misma manera.

— Me complace comunicarles la mejor noticia que Arendelle ha tenido jamás, La princesa Anna está EMBARAZADA.

* * *

** Antes que nada MUCHAS gracias a todos los bonitos reviews que me han dejado. Y muchas gracias por decir que escribo bien :D Para mi es una sorpresa ya que soy disléxica y por lo general tengo faltas gramaticales que ofenderían a una maestra de escritura de preescolar.**

** Gracias por compartir mi punto de vista respecto a Hans o al contrario por hacerme saber que les gustó esta perspectiva que tengo del personaje. Me han dado el empujón que para continuar el fic y convertirlo en una historia redonda larga y digna de contarse (He estado la semana entera planeandola con cuidado, no quiero defraudar a nadie con ella).**

** Sé que este episodio fue muy largo, pero tenía que poner una atmósfera el enfoque adecuado para lo que está por suceder. Sé que muchas se no les gustara la idea de que Hans este comprometido, pero es que este compromiso es el motor de todo lo que pasara después (Pueden confiar en mi). Pero lo interesante es saber : ¿Que piensa Hans?. Tengo entre manos esta historia 100% Elsa/Hans que no sólo sea una historia de amor, también que justifique como Elsa se enamorara de él o él de Elsa y al mismo tiempo que entusiasme y que tenga un argumento redondo. Lo que lo que está por venir será tanto emocionante, como divertido y romántico. Espero que les guste y me sigan a lo largo de lo que será este Hans/Elsa adventure XD . Intentaré subir capitulo cada 3-5 días. (Aunque pueda que antes n_n) BESOS A TODOS! Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS! **

** El próximo episodio (sin falta) Aparece Hans, ¡Se los prometo!... ¿Que pensara cuando conozca a su prometida?. **


	3. Tormenta

**Capitulo 3: Tormenta**

— Así que tres meses de embarazo—…

"(Yom, yom)" —Es lo que dijo el médico— Confirma Anna mientras engulle su desayuno.

—¿Cómo no te habías dado cuenta antes? — Le pregunto incrédula.

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo?—Replica con la boca repleta de avena y frutas, se toma un momento para tragarlo y se explica—Nunca había estado embarazada anteriormente.

Alzo la mirada a la pintura principal del comedor, es el retrato de los difuntos reyes con un velo negro cubriéndolo en señal de luto. Creo que la excusa de Anna tiene sentido.

—Tienes razón, Mamá murió antes de podernos compartirnos esta clase de información —Reflexiono, lo cierto es que yo también debí darme cuenta, pero si no tengo idea de lo que es estar enamorada, mucho menos sé que es estar embarazada.

—Siento mucho haberme perdido la fiesta —Se disculpó mi hermana para cambiar el hilo de la conversación y hacerme regresar la vista a mi desayuno—…Y ¿Qué tal fue todo?

Mientras mastico los cereales me doy el tiempo de recapitular la fiesta en mi cabeza.

Durante la mitad de la velada Kristoff dio el inesperado anuncio de que Anna estaba embarazada, a partir de ese momento la noche se convirtió en incesantes brindis, felicitaciones y (Cómo debía ser) la expectativa sobre si "pequeño príncipe" (O princesa) que se integrará a la familia de Arendelle tendría el don de hielo. El tema se extendió a análisis, debate y hasta una apuesta. Sin haber nacido, el futuro príncipe de Arendelle se robó la noche.

—Prácticamente sólo se habló de tu barriga—Se me ocurre resumir a la futura madre.

—¿Enserio? —Anna se sorprende— Valla, que aburrido —Opina desilusionada— ¿Siete dignatarios de diferentes reinos y ni una noticia del exterior qué discutir?

Ese último comentario me obliga a girar las turbinas de mi memoria.

—En realidad si que hay una noticia nueva—Rebelo—Pero en tu estado prefiero no alterarte—le advierto antes de comer otra cucharada de cereales.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclama Anna en un pestañeo muy abierto—¿Acaso algo malo pasó? —Pregunta inquieta.

No sé si sea su personalidad descontrolada o el embarazo, quizá ambas, pero Anna está más emocional que de costumbre.

—Es una noticia "agria" —Intento definir pobremente.

—Elsa, no me asustes ¡¿De qué se trata?! —Me pregunta por segunda ocasión, esta vez sus ojos ruegan por información.

—Anna, tranquila, realmente no es nada peligroso —Aclaro para hacerla relajar.

Me muerdo el labio y suspiro mientras decido cómo explicarle adecuadamente—…Es que haz sido invitada una boda como delegada de Arendelle.

Anna levanta una ceja —"How"— Echa un respiro alegre. Suelta la espalda y ríe—Elsa, ¿Por qué una boda me alteraría?

Me muerdo ambos labios antes de soltarle el resto de la "gran nueva".

—Sucede que es la boda de Hans—hablo temerosamente.

¿¡Qué!?

Posiblemente su grito se ha escuchado por todo el castillo, en las afueras y en el resto del reino.

—Ese odioso…estúpido…mentiroso…patán— Mi hermana se ha puesto a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mientras lanza maldiciones y refunfuña.

—Anna cálmate…

—Y ¿Tiene el descaro de invitarme? —Pregunta encolerizada.

—¡Anna!—Exclamo con frustración en un gruñido y me llevo una mano a la frente.

—Quizá lo mejor será asistir y darle un segundo puñetazo a la cara—Piensa aquella en voz alta.

—Anna, escucha—Le llamo por tercera vez pero mi hermana continua describiendo cómo usará al sureño de costal de entrenamiento.

—¡Anna! —Me veo obligada a gritarle.

—¿Qué? —Me responde con la misma intensidad.

—Hans no te ha invitado—Aclaro en voz firme, luego procedo a bajar mi tono en un soneto sereno—Él se casa con la princesa del reino con el que estamos llevando negocios.—Le explico al tiempo que retomo la compostura de etiqueta real. Me llevo a la boca un sorbo de té y continúo—…la participación de Arendelle en la celebración es un compromiso de cortesía para afinar los lazos socio-comerciales con las tierras albanas.

Anna ladea la cabeza. Por su mirada puedo darme cuenta que no tiene la menor idea de lo que hablo.

Continuo—…La boda se celebra en cuatro meses, y se supone que "alguien de familia real" tendrá que acudir en representación de Arendelle…—Hago una pausa. Y bajo ambas cejas noto que la noticia sí que debería preocuparme. Me doy cuenta. No lo había previsto durante la fiesta.—… Pensaba que sería lindo que tú y Kristoff acudieran juntos, pero dudo que sea prudente mandar a una princesa embarazada a bordo de un barco.

Si Arendelle no tiene otro dignatario de sangre real ¿Quién debería asistir a esa boda?. Abro las pupilas, la salida más evidente me apunta directamente a mi.

—Ho Dios mío—Exclamo tragando aire—Tendré que ir …yo…

**…**

Las Tierras Albanas quedan a cientos de kilómetros al sur de Arendelle, cruzando por lo menos 15 territorios diferentes y 3 mares distintos, en otras palabras, será un largo, largo, largo viaje a bordo de un galeón…

—Te extrañare hermana—Me despide Anna en el puerto del reino, me abraza y siento su abultado vientre que ha aumentado un par de centímetros más desde ese día que el reino se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

—Elsa, el reino se quedará en buenas manos—Me Asegura Kristoff, quien junto con Anna, me despiden al borde del muelle. Pronto escucho los bramidos de Sven que está a un costado de mi cuñado.

—Sven dice que te desea un buen viaje y que los vientos favorezcan a tu destino—Traduce Kristoff para mi. Miro al reno y le acaricio la coronilla con ternura.

—Gracias Sven—Le sonrío.

Es la primera vez que salgo de Arendelle. Conforme abordo el barco y veo a mi familia despidiéndose de mi me doy cuenta que también es la primera vez que me separo de Anna desde hace dos años. Aunque me acompañan dos docenas de mi sequito militar, me siento tan sola como no me había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me mantengo con la mirada fija en Anna, Kristoff, Sven y por supuesto Arendelle.

Las velas se abren y la madera cruje. El galeón comienza a surcar los helados mares nórdicos para dirigirse al sur.

Permanezco inamovible hasta ver el último rastro de las montañas nevadas desaparecer de mi vista

Nunca pensé que navegar fuera tan pesado. No tengo ni un día abordo y siento el estómago en el pecho y la cabeza dar vueltas. El constante "vaivén" del piso ha ocasionado que mis piernas pierdan todo equilibrio y es difícil mantenerme en dos pies.

—Su Majestad—Me llama uno de mis soldados. —La cena se servirá en una hora en la cabina principal.

¡COMIDA! …La sola palabra triplica la sensación de náuseas.

—Gracias soldado, pero esta noche no les acompañaré a cenar—Le aviso lentamente, con el mareo mis labios apenas pueden moverse.

—Su majestad ¿Se encuentra bien? — Me pregunta preocupado seguramente porque no tengo el mejor aspecto ahora mismo.

— Es mi primera vez en un barco—Explico dando pasos torpes alejándome hacia mi cabina. —Estaré en mi habitación.

—Majestad, ¿necesita ayuda? —Me pregunta a lo lejos. Le hago una seña despreocupada, haciéndole saber que estaré bien. Por el momento sólo quiero una siesta.

Tan pronto cómo llego a mi camarote me tropiezo con el equipaje. Los soldados lo han dejado a mitad del paso. No me molesto en desmontar las maletas, sencillamente me hecho de boca a la cama y sucumbo al sueño.

**...…**

El estallido feroz de un trueno me hace abrir los ojos de golpe. Veo a través del vidrio de la ventana del camarote. Ha anochecido ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?.

Noto que ahí fuera se libra una batalla entre el cielo y el mar, parece que se ha desatado el infierno en el océano. Hay una furiosa tormenta que balancea frenéticamente el barco, gracias a eso parece que un ciclón se ha pasado por mi habitación. Golpea el barco a un costado y agita todo a su paso. Puedo ver desde aquí olas a lo lejos que pueden comerse el barco en una mordida. El corazón me dispara al ver aquello. Un segundo relámpago ilumina el panorama y antes de poderme dar cuenta he hecho congelar el vidrio de la ventana.

Comienzo a jadear y temblar. La madera no para de crujir alrededor mío, y fuera escucho la tormenta que amenaza con hundir la embarcación.

Salgo tan pronto como puedo de mi camarote para dirigirme a cubierta. Veo cómo todos los soldados a bordo del galeón están ocupándose de mantener el barco a flote. Algunos recogiendo las velas y otros en una contienda con las cuerdas. Escucho gritos, viento, lluvia, las olas, relámpagos, crujidos y más crujidos. Noto también que el aire ha desgarrado el estandarte de Arendelle.

Con el corazón frenético bajo el pecho y los nervios en su límite, provoco que una inesperada nevada se sume a la tormenta.

—¡Reina Elsa! —Me grita un hombre tras mí. —Regrese a su camarote—Me ordena.

No tengo cabeza para responder o siquiera moverme, en ese instante veo una gran ola aproximarse al barco.

Tan pronto como aquella nos golpea, la cubierta se baña de agua salada, barriendo con agua todo a su paso. Empapa mi vestido y con él mis piernas. El agua se torna hielo al instante la cubierta del barco se forra de una capa de mar sólido.

—Majestad—Exclama el mismo hombre —Es sólo una tormenta—Me recuerda quizá más asustado por el hielo que materialicé, que por la propia tormenta. —Regrese a su camarote y tranquilícese, se lo ruego.

Tras tragos de aire, copos de hielo y lluvia, doy un par de grandes exhalaciones

—Mis padres murieron durante una tormenta en un barco—Hablo, alterada y con pánico, no puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa. La última vez que escuché de una tormenta en medio del mar, fue cuando me dieron la noticia de que mis padres habían muerto.

Junto con ese recuerdo, hago que el hielo se extienda a lo largo del barco. Cubre el timón, el mástil, las velas... tanto como toca a su paso. Estoy bajo un ataque, descontrol y terror intenso. Nunca debí haberme subido a esta nave.

Intento pensar en algo agradable, algo que me llene de amor. Traigo a mi cabeza la imagen de Arendelle, de Anna, de Kristoff, de Sven y hasta de Olaf, pero es inútil. Hay truenos, hay lluvia y está el recuerdo de aquél retrato de mis padres bajo una manta negra que no puedo ignorar.

—¡Debe relajarse!—Me ordena el capitan del barco que ha llegado a mi lado —Si sigue congelando el barco se romperá—Me advierte, su grito es como el aullido de un lobo hambriento, nunca nadie me había gritado tan fuerte. Eso hace que le mire con los ojos en par.

—No pue…pue…puedo—Aseguro con el corazón en la garganta.

Me escudriña con ambas cejas apretadas, sabe que no bromeo.

—¡CAPITÁN!— Uno de los soldados nos alarma—¡EL MASTIL SE PARTE!.

El hielo ha hecho que la madera pierda su flexibilidad, haciéndola quebradiza. Veo que las grietas están por todos lados, este barco no sobrevivirá.

—¡TODOS A LOS BOTES! —Ordena el capitán en ladridos altos y claros decidíos.

Las cuerdas de los botes también están congeladas por lo que recurren a las hachas para desamarrarlos.

—DEBE ABORDAR UN BOTE AHORA—Decreta el capitán al tiempo que me toma de la muñeca y me obliga a sentarme de bruscamente en el bote más próximo a nosotros.

Apenas al tocarlo aquél se forra de hielo, lo que hace que las cuerdas que lo soportan no requieran del hacha, sencillamente se rompen y este cae como piedra directo al furioso océano.

Un soldado se lanza de clavado al agua y monta el bote.

—Dis..dis…discúlpeme su majestad—Me dice empapado con el flequillo pegado a la frente y el agua goteando de sus ropas. Apenado y lamentando lo que está por hacer, me toma por la nuca y me pone un pañuelo en la nariz y la boca. De él despide una peste fuerte y penetrante, un químico muy fuerte. El hombre es muy fuerte y por mas que intento no puedo quitar su mano de mi cara, así que permanece unos minutos obligándome a oler eso. Pronto mi cuerpo pierde fuerza, mis parpados son mantequilla y caigo bajo la inconsciencia.

** ...…**

Después de lo que (me parece que fue) un largo letargo solo consiente de un sueño de algún negro absoluto, veo por fin el primer vestigio por medio de una imagen desenfocada.

Cuando levanto medio cuerpo y froto mis ojos, soy incapaz de reconocer ese lugar. Apenas recuerdo lo ocurrido anteriormente, siento el cuerpo muy débil por lo que doy un tropezón al intentar salir de esa cama.

Estoy en un camarote, una cabina que no parece pertenecer a una embarcación de Arendelle. La madera es mucho más obscura, el decorado difiera completamente de estilo y color. La habitación es elegante, está rodeada de libros, tiene un costoso escritorio y un armario con prendas finas para hombre. Me froto la cien intentando comprender que ha pasado.

Al salir de la habitación me topo con el balcón que tiene como vista la plataforma de lo que parece ser un navío de gran tamaño. Confirmo mi teoría, ya no estoy en mi barco.

Las velas tienen dibujadas las astas blancas que he visto en algún sitio que no logro recordar.

—Su majestad—Me dice una voz masculina a mis espaldas—Por fin ha despertado.

Me vuelvo sobre mi propio eje, esa voz también me es familiar, pero tampoco logro recordarla.

—Bienvenida a bordo del navío real de las Islas del Sur—Me dice inclinando el mentón con aquella elegancia tan propia del maestro de la manipulación y la mentira.

Entonces rememoro, las astas blancas eran el emblema bordado de aquél saco, y la voz pertenecían a ese sureño pelirrojo.

—¡Hans!

—Creo que lo mejor será ponerla al tanto de…

No lo dejo terminar de hablar. Le empujo con hielo hasta la puerta del camarote y le apreso las muñecas a la pared de la misma.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —Le pregunto furiosa —¡¿Que le ha pasado a mi barco?!

—El galeón de Arendelle—Habla el pelirrojo —Naufragó hace tres días durante la tormenta.

No, no es posible.

Curvo la espalda y me aferro a mis codos, pegándolos a mi cuerpo. Me aplasta una carga en el pecho y me eriza el cuero cabelludo. Fue mi culpa, ha sido mi culpa. El hielo con el que he apresado al sureño comienza a ramificarse y a invadir sus brazos.

—La tripulación está bien—Me asegura en un ladrido — Sus soldados han logrado sobrevivir.

—¿Dónde están?— Me apresuro a preguntar.

—Han regresado a Arendelle — Me responde en un hilo de voz, el hielo ha comenzado a presionar su garganta.

—¿Y me han dejado en este barco? , ¡¿Cón usted?!... ¡sí!, ¡Cláro!—Replico incrédula y presiono un poco más su cuello —Ya me has mentido anteriormente, Ya no me fio de ti.

— Elsa, éste navío se dirige al mismo lugar hacia dónde su barco se dirigía… mi boda.

Desaparezco el hielo de sus muñecas y cuello, el pelirrojo comienza a tragar aire.

— Socorrimos a sus hombres—Siguió hablando recuperando palabra a palabra el aliento —Usted estaba inconsciente, requería de cuidados por eso se quedó en la embarcación. —Terminó de explicar frotándose la zona del cuello dónde le tenía apretado.

—Debió haberse quedado algún soldado, a escoltarme—Le aseguro. Mis hombres no me dejarían a merced del treceavo príncipe de las islas del Sur, aquel que una vez me había intentado asesinar.

—No había espacio o provisiones suficientes para pasajeros extra Majestad —Me explica con esa voz que pretende ser amigable y ojos de cachorro con la que alguna vez me aseguró "Que haría lo posible para sacarme de la celda".

Este sujeto es un mitómano compulsivo, su sello parece ser esa falsa máscara de niño bueno que he aprendido a no tragármela.

Le regreso la mirada; Una llena de veneno y suspicacia. Pero decido no hacer nada y decir más. No replicarle aunque sé que es mentira y no sé qué propósito diabólico tenga en mente, por eso necesito ser cautelosa. Y No pediré más explicaciones, seguramente serán respondidas con más mentiras y no tengo cabeza para soportarlas.

Estoy atrapada en este barco junto a este ser despreciable, lo más prudente será calmarme, no quiero terminar congelando éste barco también. Lo primero será averiguar qué le pasó a mis hombres, y lo segundo será mantenerme lo más lejos posible de Hans.

Me encierro nuevamente en el camarote dónde desperté, lo sello con hielo sólido. Y me asomo a la ventana de la cabina esperanzada de ver en alguna parte de ése océano, una salida.

* * *

**HOLA!**

**CHICAS NO SABEN COMO AMO SUS REVIEWS! LAS ADORO CON MI ALMA!**

**PERDON POR NO HABER SUBIDO ANTES! HE ESTADO EN EXAMENES Y TENIA QUE DEDICARME 100% A MIS ESTUDIOS!.**

**Bueno, junte 3 episodios diferentes en uno sólo, después de tanta espera y tener tan abandonado el fic, lo mejor era subir todo de un jalón. :D APARTIR DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE LAS COSAS SE PONEN MEJOR! SE LOS PROMETO! Hans/Elsa Moments! .**


	4. Sándwiches

**Capitulo 4 Sándwiches**

No es difícil estar encerrada, por lo menos no para mí; He pasado casi toda mi vida oculta entre paredes, y por fortuna este camarote es lo suficientemente cómodo y espacioso. Parece que me he acostumbrado al balanceo constante del piso, apenas lo siento, pero aún persiste esa punzada en la cabeza.

He sellado la puerta de acceso con un muro de hielo sólido, por lo que he pasado las últimas horas decorándolo con fractales de copos de nieve, sólo por pasar el tiempo.

La luz del avanzado atardecer penetra directamente por la ventana y colorea el resto de la habitación de un ámbar vainilla, el paisaje es celestial. Desearía poderlo ver desde la cubierta. Con éste capricho termino de darme cuenta que una vez más estoy aislándome y escondiéndome por culpa de mis miedos. No puedo permanecer así el resto del viaje. Tengo que salir de aquí y enfrentarme a Hans en algún momento, tengo que averiguar qué le pasó realmente a mi tripulación y tengo que regresar a Arendelle.

Si tan sólo supiera cómo salir de este barco. Anhelo mirando hacia el infinito mar bañado en oro que alcanzo a ver. Sola, en medio del océano, encerrada en un navío con ese hombre que intentó arrebatarme mí reino y matarme. Nunca me había sentido más perdida en toda mi vida y nunca había deseado tanto estar en Arendelle con mi familia.

Alzo la vista, cuando un filtro de luz se dispara a mis ojos. La luz solar me apunta directo a la cara. Me aparto y ahora ilumina este muro de hielo, lo que genera un efecto prisma, reflejando la luz a variados rincones del camarote. Es un espectáculo hermoso, ojala pudiera compartirlo con Anna.

Uno de los hilos de luz ilumina la estantería de libros. Arrastrada por la curiosidad me lanzo a husmear los títulos en las pastas.

—"Economía Avanzada", "Política monárquica", "Historia de las Islas Nórdicas"," Leyes Políticas", "Mapas y Mares de los siete reinos"—Leo en voz alta. Es evidente que este camarote no pertenece a cualquiera, quizá estaba adecuado para algún lord erudito. Un título me llama la atención sobre el resto—"Normas de Etiqueta para caballeros"— Rio mientras estiro la mano para tomar aquél libro.

Noto enseguida que una página está marcada bajo un separador. La sección del libro se titula:

**_Vals_**

_…_

_"La firma de un buen bailarín son sus manos firmes pero su tacto delicado"_

Enarco una ceja. ¿Quién requeriría esta clase de libros?, tan rápido cómo formulo la pregunta una traviesa voz en mi cabeza me susurra: ¡TU!. Sintiéndome tonta pero curiosa, ociosa pero interesada, continúo leyendo. Quizá algo pueda aprender de esto.

_ El caballero tiene por obligación comenzar el baile ofreciendo su mano izquierda, si la mujer deposita su mano derecha representa asentimiento. _

_ El vals se baila con una pose elegante y erguida. La espalda debe mantenerse a todo momento recta mientras que los brazos, hombros y caderas permanecen inmóviles. _

¿Eso es posible? ¡Me parece humanamente absurdo! Intento por un momento dar media voltereta siguiendo la descripción del libro y me veo a mi misma como un tieso palo de escoba.

_…Como norma inamovible, es el varón quien debe dirigir y guiar todos los movimientos…_

Sacudo mi cabeza con desaprobación por estas absurdas reglas. Decido que he tenido suficientes consejos de "Normas de Etiqueta para Caballeros", Cierro aquél libro y lo regreso a su lugar.

Pronto siento que mi estómago está gruñendo. Exige comida. Ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo haber comido nada desde que salí de Arendelle, y de eso, según las palabras de Hans, fue hace tres días, posiblemente sea lo que me provoca el molesto dolor de cabeza que no desaparece.

Obligada por el hambre, desvanezco el muro de hielo que tanto me había costado decorar. Salgo de puntitas del camarote, intentando no hacer ruido y pasar desapercibida.

Por primera vez bajo a cubierta. Veo un par de soldados charlando animadamente mientras miran el mar, me escurro sin que ellos me vean. Cruzo de popa a proa, en casi todo momento escondiéndome entre los mástiles de la vista de los soldados. De alguna manera puedo llegar al otro lado y dar con la cabina de cocina.

Doy un par de toques tímidos; En vista que nadie responde me doy la libertad de entrar. Abro el primer barril que tengo de frente: ¡Quesos!. Es amor a primera vista, el sólo aroma me embriaga y su aspecto es un deleite a la pupila.

Tomo un cuchillo y parto un trozo que muerdo casi al instante. Al principio recatadamente, de un bocado pequeño, pero no tardo en engullir el resto completo. Me llevo a la boca dos trozos grandes que meto a empujones entre los dientes. Mientras rozan con mi lengua, saboreo con sumo placer, su textura cremosa y su sabor acentuado a sal, leche y manteca. Cuando lo paso por la garganta cierro los ojos y relajo el cuerpo. Comida, exquisita y deliciosa comida.

—Nada se compara al queso de cabra hecho en las islas del sur—Me sorprende en la entrada de la cocina la molesta y desagradable voz de Hans.

Me enderezo y desarmo mi expresión de placer para intercambiar la mirada por una dura y seria.

—¿Va a estar vigilándome durante todo el viaje, Excelencia?—Le pregunto cortes pero al mismo tiempo con fría sequedad. Es la segunda vez que salgo del camarote, y curiosamente el no tarda en aparecer. Concluyo que me sigue celosamente, y dado su historial, sé qué eso no es algo positivo.

—Me alegra que salga de vez en cuando de esa cabina—Opina el chico.

—Sí, seguro—Respondo sarcásticamente sin mirarle a los ojos.

Hans avanza hasta una canasta y saca una hogaza de pan. Se instala justo a mi lado invadiendo mi espacio personal, la sensación es incómoda —¿Le molesta si tomo "esto" prestado? —Pregunta educadamente tomando el cuchillo con el que partí el queso.

No se espera a que responda. Lo toma en su puño, y la sola imagen me causa un escalofrío macabro. La última vez qué le vi con una hoja de metal afilada en sus manos fue cuando la blandía para clavármela en la espalda.

—En realidad, sí que me da gusto verla por la cubierta— Repite mientras toma la hogaza de pan y con una naturalidad suave y e incluso elegante, rebana cuatro piezas de ella. —Es por qué cuando usted está fuera puedo volver a entrar a mi cabina personal—Explica ahora untando crema en las caras de las cuatro rebanadas de pan.

— ¿He estado utilizando su cabina? —Pregunto incómoda al aire mismo. Exclamando en voz alta con algo de horror. Desvío la mirada a un costado, puesto que me es contradictoria la idea de que me haya sentido tan acogedor el dormitorio del hombre que tanto me incomoda.

— Bueno, no podía quedarse en el camarote general con el resto de la tripulación, tenía que instalarla en el lugar más propio para una reina—Dilucida resuelto y lógico en tanto desmontaba un trozo de carne embutida y salada de la choricera colgante.

Me acomodo un par de cabellos sueltos tras las orejas.

—Le agradezco el gesto—Digo finalmente aún sin doblegar la frialdad de mi tono.

Hans comienza a partir rebanadas delgadas de lo que parece jamón reseco de puerco.

— Como usted comprenderá, mi lady, en esa cabina almaceno mis pertenencias personales.

—Es evidente—Respondo hosca.

—Por lo tanto tendré que pedirle amablemente que considere mí situación, y no bloqueé la puerta con hielo—Solicita aquél clavándome ese par de pupilas verdes que encalcan al príncipe diplomático y educado.

Me aclaro la garganta antes de responder—Me temo, excelencia, que eso no pasará—Determino distante y definitiva.

Hans, quién ahora se encontraba acomodando las rebanadas de jamón sobre el pan, apoya ambas palmas sobre la mesa frustrado, aspira fuertemente armándose de paciencia y exhala aflojando el cuello. Retoma la compostura y continúa acomodando las rebanadas de jamón.

— ¿Qué solución propone majestad?—Pregunta sereno.

—Que me lleve de regreso a Arendelle—Declaro casi enseguida regresándole la vista por primera vez—Estamos a cuatro días de distancia del reino.

—No puedo llegar cuatro días tarde a mi boda—Argumenta mientras parte el queso de cabra en un par de tajadas gruesas.

—En ese caso usted deberá entender que por precaución y seguridad mantendré el camarote bloqueado—Decreto con la vista enfrente.

—¿Seguridad y precaución? —Exclama satírico levantando la vista por breves segundos—Con todo respeto, la que podría matar a cualquier persona con sólo tronar los dedos, es usted.

—Con mayor razón deberías regresarme a Arendelle—Respondo rápidamente

—Si lo hago, llegaría retrasado a mi boda y ese es un lujo que no puedo permitirme—Excusa saliendo un poco de sus cabales, comienza a recordarme al hombre al que fui a visitar a las celdas de Arendelle, aquél que de alguna manera me convenció de que le deje ir sin castigo merecido.

—Llegar cuatro días retrasado a la boda o pasar el resto del viaje sin acceso a sus pertenencias, usted decide. —Le desafío levantando la barbilla.

Aprieta las cejas y aspira aire, enfadado, molesto. Me siento triunfal puesto que de alguna manera sé que le obligué a sacar su verdadero rostro.

—Quizá la mejor solución sea instalarla en algún lugar disponible del navío—Propone enojado —En nuestro calabozo hay mucho espacio—Amenaza.

—¿Llevaría a la invitada de honor de su boda en el calabozo?—Cuestiono burlona—Eso sería sumamente sabio, sobre todo por el convenio que tiene el reino de su prometida y Arendelle, seguro su futuro suegro le encantará ver tal gesto—Opino sarcástica mientras me miro las uñas con superioridad. Haciéndole saber que sus amenazas me son indiferentes.

—¿Dónde quedó su código de honor?—Pregunta —Debería estar agradecida conmigo. Si no fuera por éste navío usted estaría en un bote, perdida en medio del océano—Me recuerda.

Él tiene razón. No puedo comportarme así. ¿Cómo es que siempre que tengo una discusión con este sujeto él termina teniendo siempre la razón? Mi memoria me contesta: Es que Hans es el maestro de la manipulación. Esto me despeja el panorama y evita que me doblegue. No me dejaré llevar y no logrará hacerme ver como la villana, así como lo hiz la última vez.

— ¿Tengo algo que agradecerle?, No me ha dicho la verdad sobre lo que le ocurrió a mi tripulación y se niega a regresarme a Arendelle, usted me tiene cómo prisionera—Replico alzando la voz.

—Usted es una invitada—Aclara—Y como tal no puede exigir desviar el rumbo de una embarcación y por supuesto tampoco exigir que no entre a mi habitación.

—¡Si lo hago es por una buena razón!, ¿Creé que puedo respirar tranquila si usted está cerca mientras duermo? ¡Es un asesino potencial!.

Tras mis últimas palabras él decide guardar silencio, noto su pecho inflarse y desinflarse y sus ojos apuntándome directamente con rabia. Sin apartarme la vista estira su mano y toma el preparado que estaba haciendo sobre la mesa, parecen ser un par de emparedados de puerco y queso de cabra. Los posa sobre un plato y me los entrega.

—Buen provecho— Se despide enfadado y sale de la cocina.

Una vez él fuera me desplomo sobre una silla. Me pregunto si he hecho algo malo o he hecho bueno… solo estoy segura de algo, que he hecho algo imprudente: Hacer enfadar al príncipe.

Miro el preparado que ha hecho y a primera instancia lo rechazo alejando el plato con desprecio. Pero mis entrañas burbujean y una voz en mi cabeza me sugiere que coma. ¿Comer algo que ha elaborado Hans? ¡tengo miedo de que incluso pueda estar envenenado!. Mi estómago me recuerda que necesita comida y que puedo estar tranquila, no tiene veneno, después de todo he sido testigo de su preparación.

El hambre me hace ser débil, y comienzo a comerlos insultando así a mi orgullo y mi sentido común. La reina de las nieves, perdiendo toda la dignidad por un par de sándwiches.

**...**

Vuelvo al camarote principal para darme cuenta que Hans ha tomado una docena de cosas. Entre sus libros el manual de caballero, papeleo sobre su escritorio y un par de artículos personales. En realidad esperaba que lo hiciera, y así es mejor para mí. Entre menos exija entrar a esta habitación menos leña echara a nuestra ya áspera relación.

Cierro la puerta y ,firme a mi orgullo, bloqueo la entrada con un muro de hielo.

Me paso sobre la estantería y me veo los títulos de los libros que no decidió llevarse. Me decido por leer uno que habla sobre geografía y exploración.

Busco entre las hojas alguno que hable sobre Arendelle. La isla esta retratada como una mancha uniforme que es simbolizada con nuestro emblema de purpura y verde y con el dedo trazo la distancia hacia las islas del sur, está apenas retirada unos centímetros de Arendelle y su símbolo son las astas blancas. Las tierras albanas en cambio es un estrecho de media hoja. Suspiro con tristeza y me hecho a la cama. Siento que una lagrima recorre mi mejilla y antes de caer ésta se transforma en hielo.

Busco en el libro información sobre Arendelle, lo único que me consolaría en este barco es cualquier cosa que me recuerde a mi tierra.

Apenas lo encuentro comienzo a leer el texto dedicado a describir sus flora, sus aguas, su clima y su cultura. Es una canción de cuna que reanima mi ánimo. Leo y leo sin parar, leo hasta aprenderme cada punto y coma, hasta que finalmente cae la noche y es imposible ver las letras del libro. Entonces me acomodo en la almohada y me concentro en Arendelle, quiero escaparme de la realidad y aunque sea por una noche y mediante un sueño, regresar al reino y abrazar a mi hermana.

No tardo en caer rendida al sueño con ese deseo firme en mi mente.

Escucho que la puerta se abre y que un par de pasos entran y se acercan a la cama.

"Larga vida a la Reina de las Nieves" susurra una voz masculina y noto que se trata de Hans.

Tiene puesto su abrigo verde obscuro y sus ojos me miran fijamente con una sonrisa macabra.

Sin darme tiempo de moverme, desenvaina su espada y la encaja sobre mi estómago.

Despierto de golpe exhalando agitadamente, como si acabara de correr varios kilómetros a toda velocidad. Miro la puerta del camarote, aún está sellada con hielo sólido y fuerte.

—Fue sólo un sueño—Me susurro a mí misma agitada. Me llevo las manos a la frente obligándome a calmarme—Sólo un sueño— me repito entre exhalaciones.

A los pocos segundos, cuando logro recuperar el ritmo cardiaco, escucho una melodía de violín que se asoma entre el sonido del mar.

La música tiene una armonía bonita, pasiva y melódica. Es un tanto melancólica al principio pero a los pocos minutos se torna pasional y romántica sin perder esa exótica elegancia. Aumenta poco a poco su ritmo, volviéndose más osada y épica, convirtiendo sus notas más bajas en una invitación a prendarse del oído. Entonces llega a un inusual climax dónde se repite a si misma pero en un tono agudo doblemente bello. Entonces se detiene en seco.

Sonrío, jamás había escuchado un ritmo más bello, ¿Qué es esa música?.

El violín comienza una vez más con esa melodía fina y melancólica. Jalada por la curiosidad, salgo del camarote y sigo los rastros de la música.

Proviene debajo de la cubierta. Me aventuro a bajar los escalones hacia el pañol inferior, iluminado por ventanas de medio círculo dónde se filtra la luna. Hay barriles, cañones y cuerda a lo largo del pasillo, y también unas escaleras que conducen a un pañol inferior. Veo que hay un par de paneles espaciosos, en ellos parecen alojarse los soldados de Hans. Del lado contrario hay otra habitación de dónde parece provenir la melodía.

Camino cautelosa, no quiero hacer ruido. Cuando me topo con la puerta poso mi oído. El violín se escucha con mayor claridad y junto con él un par de voces.

—"un dos tres, un dos tres"…—Dicta un hombre.

Asomo un ojo y pillo al violinista, que es al mismo tiempo quien promulga los pasos

—"Un dos tres y vuelta".

Pestañeo un par de veces y ladeo la cabeza, no comprendo del todo la situación hasta que el pupilo se suma a la escena.

Hans parece estar practicando un vals con… ¿Una mujer invisible?. Esto es extraño, por primera vez tiene el cabello fuera de su sitio, se ve desalineado, sin su saco, la corbata suelta y la camisa remangada.

Miro escrupulosamente su postura recordando las indicaciones del manual. Debo reconocer que hace parecer las instrucciones del "porte erguido y elegante" como algo sencillo y natural. Sus hombros y cadera no se mueven, como si fuera madera sólida. Sus botas se trasladan con la gracia y sutileza de un gato. Un paso atrás, un paso al costado, un paso frente y vuelta, cada movimiento coordinado fielmente al violín. Cuando la música cambia de acorde, Hans toma por la cadera a su pareja invisible, la levanta, gira y la posa en el piso.

La imagen de Albana, la prometida de Hans me llega a la memoria y vaticino un desastre. Más le vale a Hans tener los brazos suficientemente fuertes si pretende cargar por la cintura a su futura esposa y levantarla en el aire.

El violín se detiene en seco nuevamente, sin llegar a ese clímax que ansiaba volver a escuchar.

—Parece que tenemos público, majestad—Habla el violinista y pronto me aparto de la puerta, escondiéndome de un brinco. No puedo sentirme más estúpida y fisgona.

Hans abre la puerta de par en par. Al mirarme su expresión se torna molesta semejante a esa con la que me despidió en la cocina.

—Se le ofrece algo reina—Pregunta secándose un par de gotas de sudor de la frente.

Diablos… ¿Que digo?... ¿Que lo estaba espiando porque me gustó la música?.

—La..Lamento interrumpir sus lecciones—Digo fingiendo una habitual seguridad para esconder que internamente me devora la vergüenza. —Quería hablar con usted príncipe, pero veo que está ocupado, puedo esperar a mañana— Miento torpemente, pero creo que lo he librado bien. Asento la barbilla y doy media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a mi dormitorio lo antes posible.

—Tengo tiempo—Responde Hans invitándome a entrar con su mano.

¡DEMONIOS!

—…John, la reina Elsa. Reina Elsa, John—Me presenta secamente, mientras termina pasa el pañuelo por su cuello para secar las gotas de sudor.

Una vez que entro a ese camarote el violinista se acerca a mí y me dirige una reverencia elegante.

—Es un honor majestad—Saluda diplomático.

—El honor es todo mío, por lo que he escuchado fuera de la puerta, es un músico muy talentoso—Le expreso con honestidad, puesto que fue él quien me jaló a salir del camarote.

—…Músico, bailarín, maestro, esgrimista y jinete—Enumera Hans —John es mi tutor.

—Un hombre lleno de talentos, me sorprende que domine tantas áreas—Digo maravillada.

—Nada comparado con su habilidad de controlar el hielo my lady—Responde educado con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Bien reina—Hans Interrumpe refrescándose con vino —¿De qué quería hablar?.

¡Diablos! Tengo que inventarme un pretexto y pronto.

—Sobre su petición en la tarde—Se me ocurre decir —Quizá podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

— ¿Qué acuerdo propone mi lady?

Pienso unos segundos —Dejarle un par de horas disponibles, sólo para usted—Manifiesto —Para que pueda hacer todo lo que necesite: Tomar un baño de esponja, escribir, cambiarse de ropa, leer... Pero cuando llegue el turno de dormir la puerta permanecerá bloqueada.

Hans voltea a ver a John quién alza las cejas expresando que el trato le parece aceptable.

—Hecho—Dice Hans.

Me doy cuenta que he cometido un error. Mantener incómodo a Hans era mi boleto de vuelta a Arendelle y con este trato él sale ganado y yo obligada a seguirle hasta las tierras Albanas…

—Pero— Continuo —El barco debe parar en el puerto más cercano, me brindará una escolta para que desde ahí regrese a salvo a Arendelle.

—Me parece justo—Opina Hans extendiéndome la mano. Dudosa tras la pesadilla que me ha despertado y en confiar en la palabra de Hans, estrecho su puño aun no muy convencida.

—Majestad—Habla John desde su sitio con el violín— ¿Nos deleitaría con su compañía? — Pregunta.

—yo… no quiero seguir interrumpiendo sus lecciones, además me tengo que ir a dormir—Excuso, aunque en mis adentros me encantaría volver a escuchar esa pieza de música tan hermosa.

—¿Interrumpir?, todo lo contrario majestad—Asegura John—Hans necesita una pareja para ensayar y ya que es la única mujer abordo, su compañía nos ayudaría en las lecciones—Explica John comenzando a tocar.

—Sólo un baile—Secunda Hans ofreciéndome su mano izquierda con gentileza. Escudriño esa mano cómo si fuera portadora de una enfermedad contagiosa y recuerdo como dictaba aquél manual. "_si la mujer deposita su mano derecha representa asentimiento."_

Hago el amago de posar mi mano hacia la de él, pero a mitad del trayecto rumbo a sus dedos, desvío los míos hacia su pecho y lo empujo lejos de mí.

—Me temo señor que yo no bailo—Expreso fríamente, dejando clara mi raya—Tendrá que seguir practicando con su compañera imaginaria.

Rio orgullosa y me encamino a la puerta no sin antes darle una sugerencia

—Le recomiendo ejercitar los brazos excelencia, o de lo contrario será difícil levantar del piso a su futura esposa—. Al borde de la puerta me vuelvo hacia él— Recuerde, el puerto más cercano. Buenas noches.

Cierro la puerta de la cabina de par en par y me encamino al camarote principal

* * *

** ¡Hola! Chicas espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo :D Nunca perderé la mala costumbre de hacerlos tan largos _ Lo siento, pero cuando comienzo a escribir tengo la mala costumbre de añadirle mil cosas sobre la marcha XD.**

** John no es un personaje inventado del todo. En la película Anna lo menciona cuando Kristoff pregunta sobre el mejor amigo de Hans, y Anna responde "John". Yo supuse que el mejor amigo de Hans debía tratase de alguien cercano a él, alguien que posiblemente trabajara en la corte real de las islas del sur, y por eso me invente que ese es su tutor.**

**LINDAS! UN ABRAZO. Gracias por leer mi fic! **


	5. La leyenda de las Islas del Sur

**Capitulo 5: Sirena **

"Jalen"…"jalen"…

Grita un hombre en cubierta.

Aquellos gritos me despiertan por la mañana, calculo por la posición del sol, que serán entre las seis y las siete. Hecho un largo bostezo y estiro todas mis extremidades. Deshago el muro de hielo de la puerta de acceso y me asomo mientras me tallo un ojo y observo qué ocurre en cubierta.

Los soldados en su papel de marinos están abriendo las velas por medio de las cuerdas. Parece que es una labor difícil, hay siete hombres por cada cuerda y todos parecen hacer el uso máximo de sus fuerzas al jalar. Identifico enseguida al único pelirrojo entre los marinos, está tan sudoroso y desalineado como el resto, pero resalta por su piel de leche y sus facciones afiladas. ¿Quién lo diría? Conozco al Hans "diplomático" y al Hans "psicópata", pero hasta ahora desconocía al Hans "Marinero".

— Buenos días majestad—Me saluda John posándose de codos en el pasamanos. —Hoy se levantó más temprano—Observa acomodado en la barandilla, me mira y me dirige una mueca amigable.

—Buenos días—Respondo algo avergonzada de mi aspecto madrugador. Intento acomodarme el pelo, pero sé que es inútil, seguramente estoy hecha un desastre de pies a cabeza.

Tengo cinco días usando la misma vestimenta y no logrado darme un baño en ese tiempo, seguramente despido un olor nauseabundo, y si nadie lo ha señalado ha sido por mera educación. Me aparto un par de pasos de él.

—¿La despertaron los gritos? —Me pregunta en un intento por sacar un par de palabras.

Asiento la cabeza. No quiero ser grosera pero no me acostumbro a estar en público con fachas descuidadas.

—Señor...

—Dime John—Me pide.

—Ejem… John—Corrijo —¿Creé que en este barco podría conseguir un par de ramillas de menta, hierba buena y jabones?.

—Seguro Hans tendrá de sobra en su camarote—Manifiesta —¿No ha echado un vistazo?.

—No, ¡no!—Me ofende la sola idea de considerar tomar algo de su botiquín de higiene personal—Me parece descortés usar sus cosas sin permiso—Declaro enseguida.

—Entiendo— Imagina mirando el cielo —Yo puedo obsequiarle un poco de todo, he traído de sobra—Afirma soltando una mano despreocupado. —Puedo preparar un baño de tina ahora mismo—Sugiere.

— No quiero importunarlo señor—Respondo con vergüenza.

— Puede estar segura que no será una molestia en absoluto, imagino que después de tantos días, ansía más que nada un baño.

Sonrió y asiento el mentón confesando que realmente me hace falta uno con desesperación

—Se lo agradecería mucho.

—…Yo le avisaré cuando su baño esté listo.

Se despide con esa venia tan propia que sin duda sólo puede ser digna de algún instructor personal de un príncipe.

…

Sumerjo un dedo al agua tibia.

—Espero esté a la temperatura adecuada—Dice John.

—Está perfecto. Gracias—Miento para no parecer caprichuda. En realidad yo prefiero el agua helada, nunca he sido fanática de saunas y el vapor.

Me entrega una caja.

—Cepillo, esponja, perfume, hiervas aromáticas y ,por supuesto, jabones—Indica amable. Todo lo que necesito para tomar un baño decente.

—Iré por una bata para que pueda secarse—Avisa —Ahora regreso.

—Muchas gracias.

Me siento delante del espejo y abro aquella caja que me entregó. Lo primero que saco son las hierbas, las mastico para refrescar y limpiar mi aliento, realmente me hacía falta eso. Deshago mi trenza y libero por primera vez en días una mata de cabello blanco que se extiende hasta la media espalda, ha adquirido un ondulado definido gracias a su prolongado tiempo entrenzado. Saco el cepillo y comienzo a peinar a lo largo, acomodar cada mechón fuera de su sitio, deshago las ondas perfectas y acomodo al costado del cuello, de modo que todos mis cabellos platinos cuelguen a un sobre del hombro. Continúo cepillando hasta desenredar por completo.

Escucho que tocan la puerta. Ése deber ser John con la bata.

—Pase—Aviso desde el otro lado.

Pero quien se asoma del otro lado de la puerta es Hans.

—Buenos días Reina Elsa—Saluda mientras entra a la habitación con demasiada libertad. Aprieto el gesto al verlo cruzar con tanta naturalidad sin tener el tacto de pedir permiso. Respiro profundamente mientras pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Excelencia, estoy a punto de tomar un baño, le pediré que salga de aquí—Demando con esa habitual aspereza con la que me dirijo a él.

—Pensé que teníamos un trato—Recuerda aquél.

—Serán apenas unos minutos, no tardaré—Me asegura mirando mi reflejo en el espejo…su espejo. —¿Nuevo estilo reina? —Observa reparando en la mata de cabello suelto que llebo—Me gusta—Opina.

Levanto la nariz con desdén y le aparto la mirada.

—Señor, acordamos que tendría acceso al camarote durante dos horas—Replico.

—Si, pero nunca se acordó si esas horas serían continuas—Argumenta encogiéndose de hombros pícaro y mordaz.

Abre el armario y saca de él un par de prendas limpias. — Puede comenzar a descontar cinco minutos desde éste momento.

¡Este hombre me sacará de quicio!.

Me giro del espejo para verlo directamente a la cara con esa mirada afilada tan llena de cólera.

—¡No se burle de mí!—Le ordeno en un ladrido.

—¿Burlarme de usted? —Pregunta irónico mientras que con descaro se despoja de su camisa, exhibiendo sin ningún pudor un tórax desnudo.

—¡HO! —Grito sorbiendo aire escandalizada y rápidamente me doy media vuelta—¡Por favor, Hans! TEN LA DECENCIA DE…

—¿Cambiarme de ropa en mi propia habitación? —interrumpiéndome burlesco.

Pronto aprieto mis puños y estos comienzan a temblar de furia.

¡¿Que insolencia es ésta?!

—¿Acaso usted se esfuerza por ser odiable?—Le pregunto enfadada.

—Que coincidencia—Canturrea —Yo me hago la misma pregunta sobre usted.

Mi pecho comienza a agitarse y mis dientes rechinan, me nacen los impulsos de soltarle un puñetazo a la cara.

Hasta que mis ojos resbalan y pillo sesgadamente su reflejo en el espejo.

El enojo se merma porque por primera vez en mi vida me doy el lujo de deleitar a detalle una bien estilizada y atlética espalda masculina. Siento que mis mejillas se colorean de un rojo tomate y desvío rápidamente la mirada directo al techo del camarote.

— ¿Le tomará mucho en cambiarse de ropa? —Pregunto con un temblor inusual en mí hablar.

—Ya casi termino—Me avisa.

Empujada por unos impulsos curiosos y traviesos mis pupilas miran de reojo, una vez más, hacia el reflejo del muchacho cambiándose de ropa. Lo que alcanzo a apreciar es el perfil del príncipe abotonando su cambio de pantalones.

—Ya puede abrir los ojos—Avisa pocos segundos después, colocándose la blusa de lino.

Suspiro tras el elevado pulso cardiaco que me provocó la intrusión de Hans; Aun no logro saber si ha sido el enojo o su torso, pero sé que verle con la ropa en su sitio me tranquiliza.

—¿No necesita otra cosa? —Cuestiono retomando el cepillo y pasándomelo por el cabello, justamente como lo hacía antes de que él entrara. —…Me daré un baño y no quiero otra interrupción.

Intento hablar con mucha seguridad, quizá demasiada, rayando lo agresivo, pero quizá eso esconda un poco mi respiración que de alguna manera se aceleró.

—Sólo necesitaba un cambio de ropa—Manifiesta acomodándose el cuello de la blusa y caminando decidido hacia la puerta de salida —…El camarote es todo suyo—Declara abriendo la puerta sin siquiera darme una última mirada de reojo. Sale a toda marcha dejando tras de si la puerta abierta. Detesto que la gente haga eso.

Enojada, me dirijo a cerrarla de un portazo.

A los pocos segundos transcurridos escucho que vuelve a tocar la puerta

—¡Te pregunté que si no necesitabas otra cosa! —Le recuerdo molesta sin abrirle, gritandole al otro lado de la puerta—¡Tendrás que esperar a que termine de darme mi baño!.

—Reina Elsa—Llama la voz de John—Le he traído la bata.

Demonios, ¡Qué vergüenza! Llevo una mano a la frente.

—Discúlpeme John, no quería hablarle de esa manera, pensé que era otra persona—Exclamo tan pronto abro la puerta.

— Disfrute su baño—Me dice, despidiéndome divertido pro la situación.

**…**

Hecho una hojeada a la colección de lectura de Hans. ¿Qué podría leer hoy?

Sin pensarlo mucho, me llama, "La historia de las islas del sur".

Sumerjo una pierna y al tiempo mi cuerpo funciona como un cubo de hielo en un vaso de agua tibia. El vapor que despide el calor desaparece, y en su lugar el agua cristaliza en una fina capa de hielo. Es tan agradable la sensación que al instante sumerjo de cuerpo entero al agua helada, cabeza junto con el cabello incluidos.

Me paso los dedos por el cabello de manera que todo se acomode en un relamido perfecto hacia la nuca. Tomo los jabones que me ha dado John y los froto a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Me llega a la nariz un rastro a jazmines y rosas. Es agradable.

Cuando el agua se llena de espuma aromática, saco una mano fuera de la tina y tomo el libro que previamente elegí de la repisa.

**_ Prologo _**

_ Antes de comenzar a relatar la historia de la isla,_ _hay que reparar en un popularcuento que ha pasado de generación en generación entre los niños de las islas del Sur. Es difícil que alguien no lo conozca, pero aun así, es la mejor manera de introducir la historia de la isla. _

_ Según narra la vieja leyenda, el reino se forjó a partir del canto de una sirena y el amor que un príncipe le profesaba a ésta. _

_ Era el decimoctavo cumpleaños del Príncipe y como todo isleño del sur, decidió celebrarlo surcando las misteriosas aguas saladas que rodean el reino._

_ De pronto una tormenta azotó los mares, hundiendo a su paso la embarcación aquél príncipe. _

_ Estaba destinado a morir ahogado en las profundidades del océano, y así dejar al reino desprovisto de algún sucesor a la corona; Pero la gentil ayuda de una sirena, cambió su destino para siempre, y con él la del reino entero._

_ La sirena le salvó la vida llevándolo a tierra firme. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que una de las hijas del emperador de los mares._

_ Mientras ésta le cantaba para hacerlo despertar, el príncipe comenzó a recuperar la conciencia; pero antes de que él pudiera ver su rostro, aquella regresó al mar. La ley del océano dictaba que las sirenas no debían ser vistas por los hombres._

_ El príncipe quedó prendado de la misteriosa mujer que le había salvado la vida, aun cuando lo único que conocía de la misma era esa voz celestial que le hizo despertar. _

_ Sin saber de qué se trataba de una sirena y convencido de que era alguna joven de la isla, la buscó inútilmente por cada rincón del reino. Y como es de suponerse, nadie parecía saber de alguna joven que tuviera tal don. _

_ A los pocos días el príncipe conoció a una doncella muda perdida a orillas del mar. Aunque era la primera vez que el príncipe la había visto en su vida, la doncella le profesaba un amor absoluto._

_ La joven gozaba de una belleza extraordinaria y un gran corazón. Tenía los cabellos tan rojos como el fuego y el aroma de la brisa salada, era sin duda la mujer más bella en todo el reino; Pero el corazón del príncipe pertenecía solamente a aquella mujer cuyo canto no tenía comparación con otro en todo el mundo. Fiel a su corazón, no se doblegó por la doncella muda, a pesar de la belleza inmaculada o su personalidad cálida y amigable; No podía darle un beso de amor verdadero, porque aquél acto lo guardaba celosamente para su salvadora. _

_ Un buen día escuchó desde la playa el misterioso canto de la mujer que le rescató de morir ahogado. "Era ella" Pensó aquél, la mujer que poseía esa voz tan celestial. _

_ Bajo el hechizo del canto, el príncipe demandó casarse ése mismo día con aquella desconocida._

_Justo antes de que se sellara tal matrimonio, aquella voz dulce y celestial escapó de los labios de la desconocida para reposar en los labios de la doncella muda. _

_ Una vez con voz, la joven fue capaz de rebelar al príncipe su verdadera identidad; Todo este tiempo fue la sirena que le había salvado la vida, se había enamorado tanto de aquél, que hizo un trato con la bruja del mar, cambió su voz por un par de piernas humanas y con ellas poder caminar en las islas para encontrar al príncipe. Sin embargo, para permanecer con sus piernas, debía ganar el corazón del mismo. _

_ Por desgracia el príncipe había elegido casarse con la mujer desconocida, quien en realidad se trataba de la bruja del mar que utilizaba la voz de la sirena para seducir al joven._

_La sirena entonces perdió sus piernas y ahora pertenecía a la bruja. _

_ Y una vez que el emperador de los mares supo que su hija se había convertido en la prisionera de la bruja, cambió su libertad por la de su hija, así convirtiéndose él en el prisionero de la malvada hechicera. _

_ Teniendo preso al emperador de los océanos, la bruja se transformó en la emperatriz del mar._

_Pero no contaba con que el príncipe era un isleño del sur y por tanto era un marino experimentado. El chico navegó hasta ella para derrotarla y así regresar la paz a los mares. _

_ Cuando el emperador del océano retomó el control de los mares, pudo comprender el amor que se profesaban su hija, la sirena, y aquél joven, el príncipe._

_ Decidió regalarle a su hija un par de piernas y permitirle salir del mar para vivir en el mundo de los hombres._

_ Fue así como arena y sal se convirtieron en rey y reina de Las Islas del Sur. Es por eso que el cabello de nuestros reyes, príncipes y princesas es rojo, pues por sus venas corre el linaje del emperador de los océanos y la belleza de la sirena. El blanco de nuestro emblema representa la pureza de la brisa salada del mar, y los arcos el poder del océano._

Cierro el libro tras leer el prólogo.

Me doy una última enjuagada de agua para retirarme todo el jabón del cuerpo y el cabello.

Lo cepillo aún húmedo, lo amarro en un moño. Seco cada gota de agua de mi cuerpo y confecciono un nuevo vestido parecido al que he llevado puesto durante el trayecto del viaje.

Regreso el libro a su sitio y guardo todos los artículos de regreso a su caja. Fresca y nueva, me siento dispuesta a salir al mundo.

Apenas abro la puerta de la cabina, encuentro Hans aguardando fuera de la puerta. Posando de codos en el pasamanos del balcón con vista a la cubierta del navío.

—¿Disfrutó su baño?—Me pregunta, con ese tono que revela que ha estado aguardando a que desocupara la habitación por un buen rato.

—Lo disfruté, gracias por preguntar—Respondo educada y, por alguna razón, con mejor actitud—La cabina es toda suya excelencia, no le interrumpiré—Le prometo.

Cómo respuesta él asienta la barbilla.

Me doy un recorrido por la plataforma, dándome por primera vez el tiempo de mirar el mar sin otra razón que observar su belleza. Aprovecho que las velas están montadas y el barco avanza a toda velocidad, para sentir el viendo en la cara.

Mientras intento adivinar la hora del día mirando la altura del sol, escucho el violín de John al otro lado del barco.

Una vez más esa bella melodía embriagadora. Descubro que la música no proviene desde el compartimiento inferior del navío, de hecho la escucho cercana, de alguna parte de cubierta. Alzo la vista al instante para verle tocar desde el castillo de proa. Arrastrada y cautivada cómo aquél príncipe por la voz de la sirena, No tardo en unirme a él.

Cuando repara en mi presencia para de tocar.

—Mi Lady…

—¿Cómo se llama esa canción? —Me apresuro a preguntar. Creo que con John me siento más libre para hablar.

—Es una melodía de boda—Responde

—Es muy hermosa.

—Bailar la melodía es una costumbre ceremonial para cualquier boda en las tierras Albanas—Me explica.

—Es por eso que Hans la practica por las noches—Adivino.

—Si, se considera una grosería no bailarlo adecuadamente—Responde.—Supongo que usted como invitada de honor, también tendrá que aprender a bailarla—Opina.

Parpadeo un par de veces y niego con la cabeza.

—No, no—Aclaro firme —No bailo.

—Tendrá que hacerlo en las tierras Albanas, de lo contrario el rey podría ofenderse—Sugiere.

—Yo ya no asistiré a la boda John—Le recuerdo—Regresaré a Arendelle.

—Lo había olvidado—Manifiesta y guarda silencio, a los pocos segundos vuelve abrir la boca —¿Por qué no baila? —Me cuestiona dudoso.

Suspiro al tiempo que medito por un segundo.

—Supongo que nunca tuve necesidad de aprender—Pienso en voz alta.

—¿Y que hace durante los vals celebrados en Arendelle?—Una vez más interroga curioso.

—No lo sé, ver el vals desde el trono y rechazar cualquier invitación—Digo encogiéndome de hombros mientras hago memoria.

Aquél sonríe.

—¿Le gustaría aprender? —Pregunta

Rio —Me temo que es muy tarde para mí—Rechazo levantando mi palma.

—Nunca es tarde para aprender—Insiste tendiéndome la mano —…Soy maestro de baile—Me recuerda.

—Es que yo… no estoy de humor—Alego tímida.

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? —Pregunta acorralándome.

—Su..supongo…—Hablo no muy convencida e incómoda —que podría intentarlo.

Me toma con una mano debajo del omóplato y su tacto me provoca escalofríos. Con la otra mano me toma de los dedos.

—Tu mano izquierda en mi hombro—Indica junto con la mirada. Obedezco con torpeza.

—Ahora me tendrá que seguir— Avisa —Uno, será un paso hacia atrás.

Lo damos al mismo tiempo.

—Dos, paso a la derecha—vuelve a indicar —Tres, paso adelante.

Con estas instrucciones comienza a tamborilear un compás.

—Uno dos tres, uno dos ¡AUCH!

—Lo siento—Digo apenada al pisar su pie.

Nos desplazamos a lo largo del piso y comienzo a notar que mis pies dejan a su paso pequeñas huellas de hielo, trago saliva e intento ignorarlo.

—"Atrás, izquierda y adelante" —Me guía. Yo intento repetírmelo en mi cabeza, pero mis pies se mueven por cuenta propia y le dan una patada accidental. Noto por su gesto que le ha dolido.

—Perdón—Repito preocupada.

—Está bien—Pronuncia en un hilo de voz aguda, su gesto me dice que eso debió doler.

Damos un par de vueltas al compás, "un dos tres". Creo que puedo con esto, comenzamos a andar en espiral por el piso, veo que mis huellas de hielo pronto tapizan el suelo.

—¿Está nerviosa majestad? —Pregunta John —Porque creo que me ha congelado la mano.

Miro el extremo de mis dedos dónde he hecho crecer una fina capa de hielo de manera inconsciente.

—Lo siento—Me disculpo por tercera ocasión. Y trato hacer desaparecer el hielo.

Me da una vuelta y logro ver a Hans observando la escena divertido, recargado de medio cuerpo en el pasamanos del barco.

Su presencia me desconcentra y hace que suelte otro taconazo accidental a la punta del dedo de la bota de John. Por cuarta vez consecutiva me disculpo.

Hans baja la cabeza ocultando una carcajada. Esto me hace enojar y comienzo a respirar con una colérica profundidad. Entonces John resbala de mis manos y lo veo de trasero en el suelo.

De alguna manera convertí la cubierta de la proa en una pista de patinaje.

—…También siento eso—Digo por quinta ocasión.

Hans se acerca aplaudiendo con lentitud.

—Eso fue muy divertido—Opina burlón.

Le disparo una de mis venenosas miradas despectivas.

—¿No debería estar aprovechando su tiempo en el camarote? —Pregunto ariscamente.

—Quería hablar con usted majestad—Esboza una risa ladina mientras se acomoda los guantes en sus manos.

—Lo siento pero…estoy a mitad de una lección de baile—Me excuso, como quizá el peor de los pretextos que haya dicho jamás.

—Está bien, majestad, ha sido todo por hoy—Habla John frotándose los pies adoloridos, sin duda ansioso por terminar la lección antes de tiempo.

Sin deshacer esa mueca burlona, incluso arrogante, Hans levanta las cejas y ladea levemente la barbilla—¿No tiene hambre?.

**…**

Pocos minutos después me encuentro compartiendo la mesa con Hans en el comedor del navío. Al igual que el príncipe, frente a mí reposa un plato de comida cubierto con una tapa de porcelana blanca. Me llega un aroma de algún platillo caliente a la nariz pero no logro adivinar de qué se trata.

—Buen provecho.

Exclama el cocinero destapando ambos platillos a la vez.

En mi plato descansa un filete de pescado con especies y queso gratinado, acompañado de una guarnición de granos, verduras y pan horneado con mantequilla y ajo; Del lado de Hans un emparedado rudimentario si nada glamuroso que destacar.

—Merluza Imperial—Señala Hans presentándome el platillo que tengo frente a mí—Es exquisito—Promete mientras da un trago a su copa de vino.

Miro la comida pero no la toco, levanto la mirada con reticencia, me niego a compartir la mesa con él.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo, excelencia?—Le recuerdo.

—Si—Asienta Hans posando la copa en la mesa —Le tengo una mala y una buena noticia—Informa antes de dar el primer mordisco a su emparedado.

Mis pupilas se mantienen pegadas al muchacho mientras observo frígidamente cómo mastica.

—Y… —Habla una vez que traga y se limpia el costado de los labios con un pañuelo —¿Cuál quiere escuchar primero?.

— Supongo que la mala—Elijo sin darle importancia. Honestamente me parece bobo y trillado este juego de "malas y buenas" noticias.

—El puerto más cercano está a una semana de viaje—Me informa ingiriendo otro trago de vino blanco. —Pararemos en territorio Galo, por lo que espero que no tenga oxidado ese francés—apunta divertido—La escoltarán media docena de mis hombres hasta que desembarque en Arendelle.

—Una semana—Repito en susurro. Cierro los ojos para mantener la calma. —Una semana —Exclamo lentamente con molestia. Me masajeo la cien con una mano.

Una semana más atrapada en este barco con este hombre, Una semana más lejos de Arendelle, Una semana más a bordo de este infierno. Necesito tomar algo.

— ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?— Cuestiono mientras toco por primera vez mi copa de vino y doy un gran trago hasta tener la garganta ardiendo.

—Que encontramos a la deriva una valija de su embarcación…

Trago inconscientemente aire aún con el vino en la boca, esto me hace toser fuertemente y con rapidez me llevo un pañuelo a la barbilla.

—¿Rescataron una valija de mi embarcación?—Repito, esta vez sorprendida incluso emocionada.

Hans asienta el mentón, relaja los hombros y se acomoda en la silla para hablar en una postura más desenvuelta, intentando así eliminar el trecho de estricto y ácido compromiso que nos separa.

—Reina Elsa—Me llama cambiando el tono de su voz por uno más honesto y serio—Entiendo su postura. Entiendo que me odie y entiendo que tenga miedo de tenerme cerca—Admite — Pero no soy un asesino, cómo usted piensa— Sostiene. —Estuvo inconsciente en mi camarote, si la quisiera matar ¿No creé que ya lo hubiese hecho?—Explica, está apunto de decir algo pero medita. Silencia y se pasa los dedos por su cabello —No quiero hacerle daño, Arendelle no me interesa y lastimarla no me beneficiaría en absoluto… Estará una semana en este barco, no podemos pasar ese tiempo de esta manera.

—¿Quiere que pretenda que usted nunca me amenazó con su espada o qué jugó con mi hermana?— Cuestiono con seriedad.

Hans comienza a frotarse el puente de la nariz —Quiero que volvamos a comenzar, que seamos dos socios diplomáticos. No sólo será esta semana en el barco, una vez que me case, estaremos obligados a tratar comercialmente entre reinos.

Medito en silencio sus palabras. Yo tampoco quiero despertar cada mañana odiando progresivamente a Hans, pero sencillamente no podría sonreír y desearle un buen día. No puedo pretender y olvidar "sin más".

—¿Que le sucedió a mi tripulación?—Pregunto aunque no amigable, si con serenidad.

Aquél cierra los ojos y resopla

—Ya se lo he dicho.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad, ellos no me hubieran abandonado en este barco—Argumento.

—Ellos no la abandonaron, la dejaron bajo mi cuida….—Se detiene el chico. Se lleva las palmas a la altura de los codos y me hace un ademán de que me detenga —Esto nos llevará a otra discusión—Advierte —Haré esto—Indica incorporándose, tomando su copa y plato—La dejaré comer tranquila, no está forzada a acompañarme en cada comida … mientras, le pediré medite mi propuesta de paz, ¿De acuerdo?—Dice al paso que camina hacia la salida del comedor —He puesto su valija en el camarote si quiere revisarla—Comenta finalmente.

Regreso mi vista a al filete de pescado que tengo en frente sin saber que sería sabio hacer después de esto. ¿Es otro juego del chico?, ¿Es otra de sus estrategias manipuladoras?, ¿Acaso mi postura es terca e infantil?...

—Una cosa más majestad.

Dice aquel al borde de la puerta. Me vuelvo para verlo directo a los ojos.

—Le agradezco haberme perdonado la vida, y… haberme enviado de regreso con mi familia. Inclina el rostro con humildad y respeto, con ese porte tan limpio y sofisticado cómo sólo un dignatario educado…un príncipe… podría ejecutarlo con tanta soltura y naturalidad.

Hans sale del comedor con plato y copa en las manos.

Tras ese gesto me siento tan muda como la doncella del cuento, no sólo de palabras sino también de pensamientos.

* * *

¡OKAY OKAY! Se que tras el cuento de las islas del sur varias me quieren comer viva… ¡BIEN! ¡LO ACLARARÉ!...

Circula una teoría por internet respecto a un análisis de Hans y su paralelismo con La Sirenita, a mí **no** me convence la teoría como "headcannon", pero me parece interesante, me encanta la idea y quería incluirla en el fic.

Dejaré que ustedes juzguen: Hans está emparentado con Eric y Ariel:

1° Los uniformes de Hans y Eric son muy parecidos y usan el mismo color y un diseño similar.

2° El cabello rojo de Hans lo tuvo que haber heredado de un padre o una madre (abuela, bisabuela, etc) Pelirroja/pelirroja.

3° Son los únicos personajes de sangre azul de Disney con una familia que consta de mucho hermanos. De ser Ariel un antepasado de Hans, pudo haber tenido una familia grande como la que tenía en el mar, y así dejar doctrina en cada generación.

4° Más importante de todas: Tanto Eric (Y técnicamente Ariel) cómo Hans, provienen del mismo país, Dinamarca, que son precisamente Las Islas del Sur.

Ahora quisiera responder un par de dudas que leí en los reviews n_n :

**Anny: ** _"me e dado cuenta que no has hablado de Olaf mucho en tu historia, pero me imagino que es todo a su tiempo"_

Hola Anny!, en realidad no he querido meter a Olaf al cuento porque no le veo propósito alguno. Creo que demandaría más líneas, más renglones, más párrafos sin que tenga alguna utilidad. :D Pero sé que el personaje es muy querido, si puedo meterlo por algún rincón más adelante, lo haré.

**Taisho Hanako: **_"me está dando penita la prometida de Hans ;w; es un fic de HansxElsa, así que eso supone que saldrá herida u.u si es así, mejor que Elsa no se interponga :/ de por sí tiene mala autoestima la pobrecita"_

Hola Taisho! He inventado a Albana de esa manera por una razón especial, ya verás en su momento. Aunque quizá sea mejor para ella que no termine atada a Hans, él nunca la amaría.

**Mislu: ****_"_**_Se me ocurre que John puede dar celos"_

John es el mejor amigo de Hans :o y creo que tendría entre 36 a 40 años de edad. (Además con la personalidad que le he inventado tiene toda la pinta de ser gay)

** CHICAS! A TODOAS! No se como agradecerles que sigan mi fic, me hacen la semana entera leerlas. Les agradezco sus bellísimas palabras y la dedicación de además de leer, también compartirme sus opiniones. MUCHA MUCHAS GRACIAS! OJALA PUDIERA RESPONDERLES A CADA UNA. Pero apenas puedo con todo. Les juro que cuando llegue al final del fic les comentare y dedicare personalmente, una respuesta como dios manda :D UN BESO A TODAS! LAS QUIERO! **


	6. Palacio de Hielo

**Capítulo 6: Palacio de Hielo **

Presiono los broches de la valija, y la abro.

El agua ha hecho un desastre con el contenido dentro, apenas reconozco lo que guarda.

Mis libros: Literatura, novelas, poesía… todo se perdido para siempre. El papel ha sido destrozado por el agua y la sal del océano. Cada hoja se encuentra desecha y la tinta se ha reducido a manchas borrosas e ilegibles.

Escarbo con mis manos más al fondo.

¿Qué más tenemos por aquí?... Una capa real remojada y descolorida. Sacudo, exprimo y extiendo. El océano también se ha cobrado la belleza y el color de la prenda; Lo que días antes era un fino bordado de veinte hilos ahora es un percudido, deshilachado y descolorido trozo de tela. Suspiro. Y pensar que tan sólo lo llegue a usar una vez. Continúo escarbando más al fondo…

Tiento algo duro y sólido, algo que al parecer pudo con el agua en todo éste tiempo. Lo extraigo y mi corazón se paraliza por breves segundos. Al reconocer aquél objeto mis labios esbozan una risa silenciosa.

—Mi corona—Susurro. La envuelvo en mis manos y la aferro a mi pecho.

…

Aprovecho los últimos rayos del ocaso para aclarar mi mente en la punta de la popa del navío. Nada salvo un mar gris y viento helado en el horizonte.

Paso mis manos por una figura ornamental decorando la punta de la popa. Está bañada en oro, tallada en madera y con millones de detalles que llegan a ser hipnóticos. Una corona; La misma que (supongo) decora la cabeza el rey de las islas del sur.

Ha de ser difícil para Hans tener esta corona en madera en su barco, y saber que entre la real y él hay 12 hermanos mayores de distancia.

"Es tan diferente a la de Arendelle" pienso ahora que tengo la oportunidad de comparar las dos, la que se encuentra tallada en la punta de la popa y la que tengo guardando en mis puños como si de un amuleto se tratara. La ironía es que es el mismo príncipe quién ambicionaba ambas y el mismo que se quedó sin ninguna… y el mismo que por segunda ocasión me ha regresado la mía a mis las manos. Recuerdo al chico de la celda, el criminal recién capturado y descubierto, al capitán de este navío…

—No puedo perdonarlo— Le digo a esa voz en mi cabeza quién persiste en aconsejarme aceptar la propuesta de Hans "comenzar de cero y mejorar la relación".

Si hubiera ido tras mí desde un principio, si hubiera querido seducirme, si toda esa calculada mentira me la hubiera hecho a mí, quizá hubiera podido olvidar. Pero se lo hizo a Anna, a la persona a quién más amo y aprecio en el mundo. Y es que ni toda la buena intención del planeta puede redimirlo de que jugara, lastimara y le rompiera el corazón de mi mejor amiga, única familia y la única persona que es capaz de sacrificarse por mí. Hizo quizá lo peor que alguien puede hacerme: Lastimar a mi hermana. Es algo que sencillamente no puedo perdonar.

Una gota de agua cae sobre ni nariz. Elevo la vista a los cielos y observo con horror los cielos grises comienzan a caer. Lluvia.

El aire cambia de rumbo y el mar comienza a picarse.

—Recojan las Velas—Escucho que ordena Hans en un grito desde el centro de la cubierta principal confirmando así mi temor de una posible tormenta.

Los marinos se apresuran a subir a los mástiles y recoger las velas amarrándolas con las cuerdas, otros tantos ajustando los cañones para que no salgan de su sitio y otra quinteta de ellos guardando los barriles, baldes, sacos y demás artículos sueltos.

Escucho que desde el cielo se emite un leve trueno que por un parpadeo colorea de azul eléctrico el panorama. Tras esto, se despierta una punzada eléctrica a lo largo de mi espina dorsal y la nuca me hela de miedo. A medida que las gotas comienzan a caer sobre mí cabello dejo pequeños rastros de hielo en el piso.

Un guante blanco se posa en mi hombro imprevistamente y salto al instante como conejo tembloroso.

—Reina Elsa—Me dice el hombre del guante. Hans ¿Quién más podría ser? —Usted me acompañará al camarote inferior—Determina en un mandato dominante.

— ¿Qué?—Exclamo apartándome al instante. ¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Cómo se atreve?...

—¡No discuta! ES UNA ORDEN—Me advierte agresivo apuntándome con un dedo. Silencio incapaz de entender esta actitud.

Me toma de la muñeca y me arrastra con fuerza escaleras abajo.

A medida que las desciendo, Las veo convertirse en hielo, extendiéndose a través de zona dónde mis zancadas tocan la madera del suelo. Mi respiración se agita.

"No, no, no de nuevo" imploro a los cielos, mis emociones me traicionan el don vuelve a convertirse en maldición.

Lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de bajar al pañol inferior es un segundo relámpago más cercano, resonante y brillante, entonces Hans cierra la puerta de acceso. Ahora sólo escucho los gritos de los soldados ahí fuera, sus cuerdas, sus cadenas y ese horrible crujir de la madera; Entre la obscuridad de aquí abajo, siento con horror el balanceo del barco que se torna más inestable, puedo intuir que las olas golpean a estribor.

Me lleva finalmente hasta aquél camarote dónde le vi la otra noche. Me empuja dentro, como si de una celda se tratara.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que la tormenta pase—Me dice. A pesar de la obscuridad de aquí abajo, Puedo ver sus cabellos rojos que gotean, sus ropas empapadas y ese par de ojos verdes fruncidos que me advierten que no bromea.

Se marcha a toda prisa (no sin antes cerrar bien la puerta). Soy nuevamente su prisionera, pero a diferencia de ese día en la celda de Arendelle, de esta no puedo escapar con hielo.

Escucho otro relámpago ahí afuera que filtra su luz mediante la ventana. Me asomo afuera.

Desde esta parte del barco el agua se ve mucho más cercana y peligrosa.

Veo las palmas temblar por cuenta propia, como si estas poseyeran vida propia y ahora decidieran estar fuera de mi control.

Me doy cuenta que estoy respirando con la boca abierta y hipando con desesperación. Me abrazo a mí misma, pegando los codos a mi cuerpo para evitar que mis costillas tomen tanto aire.

Una serie de estalactitas de hielo crecen de las esquinas del camarote, son como espinas de una escultura de hielo, igual de frías, filosas y peligrosas. Camino hacia tras sin poder hacerme del suficiente aire para satisfacer los pulmones. Doy de espalda contra la esquina de la habitación, me deslizo sobre la pared hasta tenderme en el suelo.

—CONTROLALO, CONTROLALO, CONTROLALO—Me ordeno, repitiéndome en mantra —No sientas, no sientas, no sientas… Es inútil, veo esas espinas de hielo crecer y multiplicarse.

Me aferro fuertemente las rodillas para tranquilizar el efecto de pánico que me provocan los truenos. Cierro los ojos con mucha presión, convenciéndome de que puedo parar el hielo, que debo parar el hielo… ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Qué debo hacer, ¿Qué debo hacer?...

Abro los ojos de golpe. Se rebela la solución en mi mente.

—El químico—Recuerdo. El soldado me hizo oler un químico para dejarme inconsciente. Necesito algo que me tranquilice, que detenga el hielo, de lo contrario este navío sufrirá el mismo destino que sufrió el galeón de Arendelle.

Mis pupilas recorren a lo largo habitación.

Me muevo con decisión al ver los muchos lugares dónde buscar. Abro los cajones y baúles con tanta velocidad y destreza como mis dedos temblorosos lo permiten.

Papeles, tinta, plumas, libros, cartas, cera, mechero, un sello real. Hierbabuena seca, lavanda, almizcle, tomillo, canela, cremas, ungüentos, talco, jabón, colonia, aceites, un cepillo y una esponja; Un rosario, una biblia, un cuaderno de oraciones y una figura religiosa. Pañuelos, un relicario con la foto de una mujer, una colección de costosas casacas de varios colores, tres pares de botas, cambios de ropa interior. Dibujos, mapas, una brújula, un reloj de arena. Bocadillos de frutos secos, nueces, avellanas manzanas, melocotones. Alhajas, broches y medallas. Libros, partituras musicales y un violín. Un estuche de espadas y tres fundas para envainar…

Grito de impotencia tras no encontrar nada que me sirva.

—¡ELSA!.

Me giro. Es John

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Cuestiona tras verme buscando entre sus cajones.

Se encamina hacia mí y me toma por los hombros—No te dejes dominar por el pánico—Me pide—El hielo está traspasando el camarote y ha llegado a cubierta.

—Necesito… necesito… algo que me tranquilice—Le ruego—Es la única manera.

John me mira unos segundos. Sus cejas, de estar extendidas en su frente, se desfiguran con desconcierto hasta relajarse. No convencido, meditativo y al parecer orillado por la situación, se dirige a un baúl, uno que no a llegué registrar.

Extrae la llave de su bolcillo y saca un paquete envuelto en papel pergamino amarillo.

Al desenvolverlo veo varios pétalos secos color rojo muy obscuro, casi negros. Suspira temiendo haber llegado a "esto".

—Una de estas te relajará de pies a cabeza—Explica una vez que me lo muesta—Dos, te inducirán a un sueño muy profundo— Advierte —pero tres, ya no despertaras… ¿Entiende lo que es?.

Entiendo tan perfectamente que tan sólo en pensarlo retrocedo arrepentida, ¿Por qué trajo consigo algo como esto a un barco? Le miro con desconfianza. Se trata de un sedante peligroso utilizado comúnmente para envenenar.

Una ola golpea el barco con tanta fuerza que el piso tuerce. Las estalactitas de hielo quiebran y caen al piso. Los trozos de éstas se amontonan hacia la pendiente, yo pierdo el equilibrio y estoy a punto de caer. John me sostiene antes de dar contra el piso, me aferro a él casi encajándole las uñas a la ropa y a la piel. Me veo atrapada, orillada a tomar medidas lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario terminaré sin sangre de los nervios y con mi desgracia arrastraré el navío y sus tripulantes.

—¿Cuándo tardará en hacer efecto? —Le pregunto.

—En pocos minutos—Responde.

Asiento el rostro, consintiendo sosegarme mediante este recurso tan peligroso.

Trago aquél pétalo negro, reseco y quebradizo apenas pasándolo por la lengua, con la urgencia de que llegue a mis venas y tenga efecto en mi cuerpo lo antes posible.

—Elsa—Me dice John muy serio en voz baja —Agradecería si mantiene discreción respecto a esto con cualquiera del barco… especialmente Hans —Dice apuntando al pequeño paquete con el sedante.

Afirmo mediante el movimiento de la barbilla mirando el piso. Ahora de alguna manera siento que soy cómplice.

Otra ola golpea el barco conjuntamente con un relámpago que juraría cayó a pocos metros del navío. Pero esta vez la sangre no sube hasta mi nuca con miedo. Al contrario un torrente de calor se apodera de mis piernas y mis brazos. No tiemblo, no grito y no me provoca miedo alguno. En su lugar descubro el deleite de la serenidad mental.

El hielo se detiene, comienza a retroceder y encoger hasta desaparecer. Mis manos dejan de temblar regresan a mí control bajo una cálida sensación sensibilidad extrema, mis hombros caen conjuntamente con mi cuello y la placidez se apodera de mi vientre y mi pecho.

John me sienta sobre la cama, me desmorono una vez ahí y me abrazo fuertemente su almudada de plumas. Veo que aquél se dirige a la colección de velas en su escritorio y comienza a encenderlas para iluminar el camarote y así volverlo más acogedor.

—Espero que esta tormenta no nos haga perder el rumbo—Piensa en voz alta mirando a través de la ventana.

—John —Le hablo con medio rostro hundido entre plumas de ganso —¿Tocarías esa melodía de bodas para mí? —Le pido. Nada sería más adecuado y perfecto para callar los truenos de ahí fuera.

El rubio sonríe, corre la cortina para dejar de ver el caos por la ventana y saca el violín de su estuche, mediante la primera nota melancólica que desgarra con el arco de la cuerda del violín, el sonido se apodera de mis oídos y se funde con mi mente. Cierro los ojos con placer.

La armonía, cada nota y su clímax. La música más perfecta que he escuchado en toda mi vida, Pienso en mis adentros mientras escucho el violín. Una serie de dibujos abstractos que no tienen precedencia ni historia, no tiene sentido o lógica… tan sólo belleza pura.

Pero pronto John se detiene al escuchar que alguien toca la puerta.

—El navío estará estable—Avisa Hans con una renovada tranquilidad — No sé cómo lo has hecho pero, parece que ha funcionado—Le dice a John agradecido. Mirándome relajada en la cama, tan sólo escuchando cómo si se tratara de una tarde cualquiera en los jardines de Arendelle.

—Reina Elsa—Ahora se dirige a mí acercándose a la cama. Me extiende una mano y con ella me ayuda a incorporarme de medio cuerpo—…Una disculpa, pero no quería exponerla a la tormenta.

Hans se inclina a modo de exculpa, imitando la misma mirada con la que me agradeció haberle salvado la vida.

—Entiendo—Articulo mediante una sonrisa serena y benévola.

— Sus soldados me han puesto al tanto de su fobia a las tormen…

Le detengo los labios con un dedo. Son es efectos del pétalo negro sin duda. Pero por encima de la razón no me apetece que hablar de tormentas, ni de mis soldados, ni discutir de nuevo. No quiero preocuparme, ni que el miedo regrese; Quiero sumirme en esta fantasía donde no hay conflictos, no existe el miedo y puedo, por primera vez, olvidar… olvidar todo incluso de quien soy y quién es él. Tan sólo disfrutar de este estado de quietud y bienestar.

—John—Digo aún con mi dedo sobre los labios de Hans —¿Podrías seguir tocando? —Solicito.

No es hasta que el violín canta que puedo retirar mi dedo de sus labios.

Hans, incómodo, se lleva pasa una mano por el cabello y se frota la nuca.

—Creo que te entiendo, la música también me tranquiliza…—Dice para amortiguar su incomodidad. Le miro de reojo sin otro propósito de atender sus palabras en silencio.

Tamborirea los dedos en su rodilla —Aún que…esa canción en especial—Continua diciendo—Tiene el efecto contrario en mí.

Me vuelvo la mirada a él sin creerlo —¿Por qué?—Pregunto confundida, una música tan bella no puede generar pesar a nadie.

—Porque es el vals de mi boda, pero aun no aprendo a bailarlo por completo—Explica.

Ahora recuerdo, es verdad. Albana. Después de escuchar unos segundos, bajo el efecto de una mente sedada, inundada y cautivada por el violín, y que además sufre de amnesia, me nace la necesidad de ir más allá de escucharla.

—Pues, ensayémosla juntos— Le propongo.

Ahora es quien horrorizado se vuelve a mí.

—¿Que?...pero si tu no bail... UN MOMENTO ¿Acaso estás ebria?—Pregunta suspicaz y desconfiado. Se vuelve a John y cuestiona —Acaso ¿Le has dado alcohol para calmarla?.

—Ejem…Ejem… si, un par de tragos—Miente aquél encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonrío, me incorporo y le tiendo la mano izquierda.

Hans traga saliva.

No muy convencido acepta mi mano. Posa sus dedos en ella; Pero pronto me corrige, desliza su mano cambiando de lugar con mi palma.

—Es el hombre quién debe tender la mano—Me explica en voz baja. Hago memoria, es verdad sigo los pasos de un manual de vals para caballeros.

Siento su mano en el costado de mi cintura y yo poso la mía en su hombro. El mismo hombro desnudo y atlético que vi el otro día en el espejo.

Me aferra a él con su mano, una mano gentil y generosa ¿Cómo es posible que fuera la misma con la que me arrastró bruscamente hasta este camarote?.

Comenzamos a deslizarnos al compás del violín. Él guía, no podría ser de otra forma y no por que lo dicten una serie de normas bobas, es por qué lo hace encantadoramente. Comienzo a comprender, guía no con el propósito de dominar, sino más bien para reconfortar. Cada paso me alienta a seguir y deslizarme por el piso. Hans, es bueno, muy bueno, un erudito, un experto. Sigo con él aquél patrón en espiral, se coordina a mis pies, no sé cómo lo ha hecho (¿años de práctica quizá?) pero sus diestros movimientos contrarrestan mi torpeza inexperta y novata. No hay "un dos tres", sencillamente una melodía de tres tiempos con el violín que es sencillo seguirle la pista.

Hay pequeños detalles que nunca me había planteado al bailar, como por ejemplo a donde mirar, a donde dirigir mi respiración, cómo lidiar con la bastilla de la falda y sus rodillas… Pero es Hans quién resuelve todas mis dudas en una sola postura firme. Mantiene la distancia suficiente, la cercanía precisa, la tela de mi falda se enreda en sus piernas, pero se desenvuelve de ella como seda haciendo que la ropa forme parte de la belleza del giro, , y su nariz firme y puntiaguda me apunta directamente sin invadir mi espacio, me mira a los ojos sin apartarse de ahí puedo sumirme en las profundidades de su iris verdes y tonar cada detalle de ellos.

Llegando al segundo estribillo, justo cuando la canción baja un par de tonos, levanta la mano con la que sostiene mis dedos sobre mi cabeza, me corona con ella, me hace girar en media vuelta, rodea mi cintura desde la espalda y ahora se acomoda detrás de mí. Ha sido tan rápido, sencillo y natural que mi cuerpo obedeció antes de que mi cabeza supiera de la existencia de ese paso. Me hizo soltar un pequeño "Ho". Sin acceso a su hombro poso mi mano sobre aquella de él que sostiene el costado de mi estómago.

Sigo tres compases en esa postura y estiro el cuello para verle tras de mí.

—¿Estas lista? —Me susurra. La melodía llega a su clímax. Hans me toma de la cintura y me eleva del suelo haciéndome girar en el aire. Apenas ha durado unos instantes, pero he sentido que acabo de aterrizar de un viaje a las nubes. Me posa de regreso a suelo "firme", justo frente a él. Me da otra vuelta y una vez que mi falta retoma su forma, me arquea hacia atrás, de no ser porque me sostiene fuertemente podría vaticinar un fuerte golpe al caer. Nuestras miradas se encuentran tan cercanas como jamás se han encontrado nunca. Me sonrojo cuando olfateo desde ahí una agradable colonia a cítricos y a sales de mar. Me hace recordar que junto con su cabellera roja, ese es el rasgo de su linaje. Belleza y poder, el cuento de la sirena y el príncipe.

Me ayuda a reincorporarme y adoptamos la conocida posición inicial. Dibujamos espirales, por medio de tres pasos, giros y giros que aumentan de velocidad conforme avanza la canción. Siento que me agito, que soy un copo de nieve, que rompe el aire pero es al mismo tiempo, es parte de él, no puede detenerse, flota y se desliza y lo hace con gracia, con vida, con armonía. La canción agarra velocidad, y con ella nuestros pies, mi aliento y mi palpitar.

Puedo verme en los pies de Anna, puedo verla bailar por primera vez con Hans en el salón del palacio de Arendelle y ahora puedo entenderla, comprenderla, porque se sintió cercana y vinculada con Hans. También puedo comprender aquellos retratos y odas donde se inmortalizan momentos de baile de salón. Por qué las damiselas aclaman a los grandes bailarines, porque la gente se suma a los bailes. Esto se resume en un momento apoteótico.

La música termina y suelto los dedos del príncipe. Un centelleo me atrapa la vista y no me da tiempo de alagar los pies de Hans…

Miro cómo nuestra pista de baile se adornó de cristales resplandecientes semejantes a estrellas o diamantes. Armoniosos, bellos y en patrones invernales. Fractales en flores como las de Arendelle y cortinas de copos de nieve. Es como mi palacio de hielo.


	7. For the First Time in Forever

** Capítulo 7:**

**For the First Time in Forever **

SPASH…SPASH…SPASH

El sonido de la sal golpeando y disolviéndose a los costados del barco interrumpe mi letargo. Siento la sensación de haber despertado de un largo sueño de dos décadas.

— Buenos días—Escucho alguien decirme al pie de la cama.

Doy un brinco y abro los ojos de par en par.

—¡¿HANS?! —Exclamo con horror.

Me llevo la cobija al cuerpo, intentando ocultarme tras ella cómo si se tratara de un escudo inmune a su mirada y su presencia misma.

¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?—Demando saber al instante ofendida por su intempestiva presencia ¿Acaso estuvo aquí mientras dormía?...

—¿Desde hace cuánto estas ahí?.

—Caíste profundamente dormida—Explica él.

¿Qué?... pero… ¿Cómo que caí dormida?...¡¿JUNTO A HANS?! Me llevo las manos a la frente palidezco.

—¡NO!— Exclamo con el mismo destemplado horror.

Me mira con interés, curioso y divertido

—¿No recuerdas nada?—Cuestiona mostrando sus dientes blancos.

HO ¡Dios mío!. ¡Dios mío!. ¡Dios mío!

Las tuercas en mi memoria giran a medida que masajeo mis cienes. Una tormenta…si, recuerdo la tormenta… luego Hans me encerró en el camarote inferior, la habitación de John. Después hubo música, recuerdo la música…¿Luego?, un baile. ¿¡BAILÉ!?...¿¡CON HANS!?... ¡MIERDA! ¡BAILÉ CON HANS!... Ahora lo recuerdo todo. Conforme se va disipando a la ensoñación y piso la realidad, la sensación de torpeza y bochorno comienzan a atormentarme en un absoluto arrepentimiento. ¡¿Qué demonios hice?!, ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hice?!... POR LOS MALDITOS MONTES NEVADOS DE ARENDELLE ¿POR QUÉ HE DESPERTADO JUNTO A HANS?

Vuelvo la vista hacia aquél hombre y tan sólo contemplarlo me incómoda. Su amigable conducta me sugiere una escandalosa respuesta.

—¡HO DIOS!—Exclamo en un lamento largo y vergonzoso quejido mientras sumerjo el rostro entre las cobijas.

—He, tranquila. Seguramente tendrás resaca—Asegura el pelirrojo tendiéndome una copa con una infusión que tiene aspecto a lima-limón —Bebe, te hará sentir mejor— Sugiere — Fue una noche interesante—Recuerda con una risa.

Lo fulmino con las más afiladas de mis miradas, tomo la copa que me ofrece y lanzo el líquido sobre la cara.

—¡¿Cómo osas faltarme al respeto de esta manera?!...— Regaño a medida que me incorporo de la cama.

—¿cuál es tu problema, Elsa?—Pregunta impactado ante mi imprevista reacción.

—¡Reina Elsa! —le corrijo —Pensé que las cosas estaban claras ¿Quién te dio permiso de estar presente mientras duermo? —Le ladro conjuntamente que le doy un empujón con mis dedos.

—¡Tú me lo pediste! —Responde Hans con otro ladrido mientras se sacude el líquido derramado de su cara—¡No querías estar sola con la tormenta ahí fuera!—Arguye adusto.

—¿Qué?... ¿¡Te aprovechaste de mi estado para compartir la cama!? —Acuso a medida que me acerco hostil hacia él.

—¿Qué yo me?...¿QUÉ?.. —Pregunta pasmado, confundido y ofendido por aquella incriminación. Arquea una ceja, entrecierra sus ojos y ladea el mentón a 30 grados—…Exactamente ¿Qué piensas que pasó a noche?.

Ante la pregunta retrocedo. ¿Me estoy haciendo ideas equivocadas?.

—¡Por Neptuno,mujer!—Exclama ofendido —Soy un príncipe—Objeta —… jamás me aprovecharía de una mujer.

Es mi turno de levantar una ceja recordándole con incredulidad el asunto "Anna". Hans rola las pupilas verdes.

—No me aprovecharía de "esa" manera—Aclara—Tengo dignidad…además estoy comprometido, ¿lo olvidas?

—Eso te lo creería si el compromiso significara algo para ti—Espeto.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —Me pregunta ahora él ofendido

—No necesito refrescarte la memoria —Le encajo con crueldad

—HO PORFAVOR—Exclama exasperado —¿Seguirás con eso?. ¡Si! Me aproveche de Anna, pero Supéralo, me he disculpado y zanjamos el tema anoche.

—Es evidente que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche—Resalto.

—¿Nuestra charla?, ¿el cuerdo?...¿el baile?—Cuestiona.

Escuchando eso último me incomodo, me aclaro la garganta al sólo recordar mi deplorable comportamiento durante el vals.

—No—Miento desviando la mirada al costado —...No recuerdo nada.

—Pues es una pena que usted sólo se disponga a escuchar y llegar a un acuerdo civilizado sólo en estado de ebriedad—Opina corrosivo.

—Quizá sólo sus argumentos son comprensibles para alguien bajo ese estado—Replico.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso?, si apenas me ha dejado explicarle nada cuando intento hablar—Se defiende.

—Dímelo, explícame ahora que estoy en mis cinco sentidos—Le reto enojada.

—Me gustaría…pero das tanto miedo ahora que no lo haré—Manifiesta con honesta hilaridad

—Que conveniente para ti—Exclamo incrédula.

Hans suspira derrotado.

—Pues puedes estar tranquila—Finalmente notifica determinante frunciendo el entrecejo—La he tratado como una reina y respetado como tal; si la he pillado dormida es porque he estado esperando durante horas a que despertara para exigir mi tiempo en el camarote. ¿De acuerdo?—Termina de explicar.

Guardo silencio dudando de la completa veracidad de sus palabras (Eso ha vuelto una costumbre). ¿Yo pidiéndole que me acompañe por temor a las tormentas?, ¡Mi verdadera fobia es tenerlo a él cerca mientras duermo!…sin embargo jamás hubiera podido imaginarme (ni en mis pesadillas más desquiciadas) pedirle que me acompañara un vals… y de eso sí que lo recuerdo desafortunadamente con un maldito lujo de detalle. Concluyo que la mujer de anoche no era Elsa, y solo por ese motivo le doy el beneficio de la duda.

— Excelencia—Llamo seria cortes distante al mismo tiempo—¿Podría permitirme unos minutos para ataviarme?, le dejaré el camarote cuanto antes —Le pido, así solventando el tema, realmente no me apetece seguir con esto.

—Claro—Asiente el chico a regañadientes sin desbaratar ese gesto de molestia de su rostro.

Una vez que Hans abandona la habitación no tardo en mudar la ropa por medio de un ademán de manos, comenzar un rito de acicalamiento y finalmente a cepillarme el cabello frente al espejo. No dejo de pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado la noche anterior. Repaso sus palabras "Charla", "Pacto"; Me reprendo por cada estúpida decisión, principalmente la de aceptar ese sedante. Miro mi reflejo, a esa mujer albina de cabellos blancos que por gusto y placer invitó al príncipe Hans a bailar. Con la imposibilidad de regresar el tiempo o desaparecer ese capítulo de mi vida, me doy de cabezazo contra la superficie del tocador con mucha frustración y vergüenza. Llego a la conclusión de que el peor de los efectos del pétalo negro no es el sueño eterno, es hacerte actuar con el cerebro disfuncional.

Tocan la puerta del camarote. Aún con la frente pegada a la superficie del diván logro hablar con pesadez—¿Quién es?.

—Lo siento majestad, vengo a preparar el baño del príncipe—Dice una voz sumisa, gentil y educada al otro lado.

Me incorporo y abro. Un soldado de las islas del sur. Curioso es la primera vez que hablo con uno. Carga con dos cubetas de agua hirviendo en cada brazo. Le veo sudoroso y con el rostro rojizo, parece cansado. No le hago esperar más y le doy la señal de pasar y llenar la tina.

—…cof…coff …Majestad puedo esperar a que termine de utilizar la habitación—Me dice.

No tengo corazón para hacer esperar a un hombre con ese aspecto.

—No hace falta—Respondo —puedes preparar el baño del príncipe.

Mientras me doy los últimos toques trenzando mi mata de pelo blanco, el soldado prosigue con su labor de empujar y acomodar la tina de porcelana a mitad del camarote.

"coff…coff…coff"

Tose agitadamente, intenta esconderlo bajo su mano, pero es inevitable notarlo. ¿Realmente debería estar haciendo este trabajo pesado?. Dejo el cepillo a un lado para observarle más cuidadosamente ese rostro cansado y decaído.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—Pregunto preocupada.

—Sólo un resfriado, nada serio…coff…coff…coff—Asegura éste a mitad de su ataque de tos, sin embargo es evidente que miente.

No puedo jactarme de ser una experta acreditada en la materia, pero indudablemente este hombre no está en condiciones de trabajar.

—Señor, puede tomar un descanso para tratarse esa tos—Le sugiero preocupada

—Majestad…

—Es una orden—Determino y le sonrío con sutileza—Yo puedo terminar de preparar el baño del príncipe—Le tranquilizo.

"coff...coff" Carraspea con ojos cansados antes de hacerme una venia en agradecimiento.

Tomo las cubetas de agua caliente y continúo el trabajo inacabado del soldado vertiendo su agua dentro de la tina de porcelana. Apenas se ha llenado a dos quintos de su capacidad.

Debí pedirle indicaciones aquél soldado antes de pedirle que descanse, no sé hasta qué grado le gusta a la gente común la temperatura de un baño convencional. Por primera vez desde siempre que preparo uno de estos en toda mi existencia.

En Arendelle nunca he tenido que someterme a estas labores, los sirvientes siempre se han encargado de esas tareas y prácticamente para cualquier dificultad me basta con tronar los dedos y tener a un vasallo real para que haga estas cosas por mí , esa es la vida en un palacio, todo lo hacen por una.

Con los baldes vacíos en mis manos y viendo la tina semivacía llego a la conclusión de que tendré que ir por más agua . Pronto una duda que nunca me había planteado me asalta a la cabeza… ¿Dónde diantres guardan el agua en los barcos?, dudo que sea extraída del mar...

Intercepto al primer soldado que se cruza en mi camino.

—He, disculpe—Le llamo—¿Dónde podría llenar estos baldes de agua?

—¡Majestad!— Me hace una reverencia—Puedo llenarlos por usted. —Ofrece gentil tendiéndome sus manos para que le entregue ambas cubetas.

—Está bien—Aseguro tras un despreocupado encogimiento de hombros—No quiero distraerlo de sus deberes.

—No sería ninguna molestia—Insiste.

Puff. ¿Creen que por ser reina no puedo hacer una simple labor?, en realidad me siento mejor con alguna tarea en la cual ocupar mi mente, con esto puedo impedir que me atormente el fantasma de lo ocurrido anoche.

—Puedo con esto—Le aseguro… ¡Son dos malditos baldes de agua, por el amor de Arendelle!… —Sólo dígame donde llenarlos—Le pido al hombre.

—Tiene que dirigirse a última a la planta del navío, en el panel de los víveres, están las barricas de agua dulce.

Agradezco y sin más tiempo que perder emprendo mi recorrido rumbo al inexplorado pañol inferior. Ahora que lo pienso, para haber pasado tanto tiempo atrapada en medio del océano, apenas conozco este barco (o cualquier otro) y siento que me dirijo a tierra virgen.

Esa es otra desventaja de vivir en la cuna de oro. He vivido toda mi vida ahí encerrada hay rincones del palacio que ni yo misma conozco. La cocina de por ejemplo, sé que la comida es preparada ahí, pero he visto la veo servida en el comedor. Tampoco conozco las habitaciones de los empleados o los gabinetes dónde se guardan las herramientas. No sabría señalar cuantos suministros hay en la alacena o platos en la despensa.

Bajo las escaleras, la primera planta, es la que ya conozco, los dormitorios de los soldados y el camarote de John. Otra duda me invade la cabeza ¿Si yo ocupo la habitación de Hans, dónde estará durmiendo aquél?. Mientras la duda no termina de condensarse en la cabeza, pronto otra me asalta… ¿Dónde están las escaleras para seguir bajando?.

Cuando llego a cruzarme con el dormitorio de los soldados escucho los carraspeos de algunos ahí dentro. ¿Se habrán resfriado gracias a la tormenta de anoche? Imagino. Es probable que así sea, no le doy importancia, recorro el primer nivel dejándome guiar por el instinto, hasta que la nariz me comienza a picar con un fétido olor, me recuerda a Sven, pero está lejos de escucharse como Sven. Relinchidos y uno que otro golpe de casquillo a la madera.

¿Caballos?, sonrío al notar sorprendida que todo este tiempo estaban estos abordo y jamás había notado su presencia.

Me asomo por mera curiosidad, es sin duda el establo del barco. Veinte corceles en sus cajones masticando alfalfa y acomodados entre paja y fardos de heno. Pero sobresale uno del resto, un fiordo noruego color crema con sus dos tonalidades de cabello, negro y blanco. Nuevamente las tuercas de mi cabeza retroceden haciendo memoria, no es la primera vez que me topo a este corcel, Hans llegó a Arendelle a bordo del mismo; El mismo con el que galopaba mientras aproximaba a mi castillo de hielo, aquella vez que los enviados de Weselton me intentaron matar y Hans me encerró en las celdas de mi propio reino. Sólo al recordar logra arrancarme escalofríos y reiterarme desacertado de anoche.

Encuentro por fin las escaleras de doble tiro que conducen a la última planta del navío. Es obscuro, apenas puedo ver por donde camino gracias a pequeñas estelas de luz que se filtran desde el borde de la puerta de acceso. Es donde se almacenan los suministros del barco. Toda clase de víveres y artículos de uso. Una galería interminable de barriles, cajas y costales. Y por supuesto el agua que busco.

Unos minutos y cuatro dedos entumidos más tarde, llego frente a la puerta del camarote de Hans. Preparar el baño puede ser más tardado de lo que creí (eso sin contar que el agua que cargo no la he hecho alentar). Poso ambos baldes de nuevo en el piso para poder tener libres las manos y abrir el picaporte. Una vez desbloqueado, tomo nuevamente ambas cubetas y con ayuda de la espalda empujo la puerta.

Mis mejillas se tornan color tomate al encontrarme frente al príncipe de mis pesadillas vestido únicamente con sus entallados pantalones azules y una navaja. Está afeitándose frente al espejo.

—¿Elsa?—Exclama al verme.

Aún con un balde de agua en cada mano, me doy media vuelta tan pronto como noto que expone más piel que ropa. Pero esta vez lo que me hace sonrojarme no es el hecho de que muestre esa espalda atlética, sino mi falta de educación y descuido al no tocar la puerta al entrar.

—Lo siento, lo siento—Digo apenada. —Debí anunciarme, no pensé que estuvieras aquí. Sólo traje, el agua para.. ejem.. su baño.

—¿Dónde está Fabrik?— Escucho que dice a mis espaldas mientras se acerca hacia donde estoy.

—¿Te refieres al soldado qué te debía preparar el baño?, le mande a descansar—Explico incómoda, con ese temblor que se supone no debería mostrar.

De pronto lo siento muy cerca de mí, justo a centímetros de mi nuca. Ambos baldes de agua que sostengo en cada puño disminuyen de peso, entonces me doy cuenta que él lo está sosteniendo al otro extremo de la agarradera.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Cuestiona curioso a medida que se aleja con las cubetas de agua.

—Se encuentra enfermo—Respondo aun dándole la espalda.

—Me refiero a traer el agua en su lugar—Aclara apacible.

—Para no dejar interinada su tarea—Explico.

—Gracias—Articula con el mismo tono complaciente.

Giro los ojos —…El camarote es todo suyo—Me despido marchándome lo antes posible.

Es extraño lo que ha pasado, ha sido como si momentos antes no hubiéramos discutido. Quizá se deba a que lo hacemos todo el tiempo y nuestra co-relación se alimentara de las piedras que nos tiramos mutuamente.

**…**

Pillo a John en el comedor comiendo una manzana con la ayuda de un cuchillo.

—Buen día reina Elsa—Me saluda

—No sé qué tienen de buenos, John—Regaño. Me siento en la mesa. Y sin más preámbulos me apresuro a preguntar. —¿Qué demonios me diste ayer?.

—Te refieres a cierta flor—Recuerda.

—¡John! —Espeto —No tengo idea de lo que hice, ¡Estaba fuera de mi!...

—No me mire así majestad, yo le advertí sobre sus efectos—Me recuerda.

—Nunca mencionaste nada de perder la conciencia y actuar de "esa" manera—Objeto.

—¿De qué manera?—Pregunta —¿Desinhibida?… fue fantástico verla por primera vez sonreír.

—No me venga con esas cosas—Le pido cortante—Perdí la conciencia, tuve un pacto con Hans del que no parezco tener idea.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Hablaron civilizadamente y por fin aclararon sus diferencias—Explica.

—A ESO ME REFIERO—Subrayo — ¿Qué diferencias debería discutir con él?!Intentó matarme!—Recalco con enfado —¡Le pedí que duerma conmigo!, ¿Se da cuenta de la gravedad?.

—Había una tormenta anoche; Usted confesó temerle a los truenos y que le daba miedo dormir sola esa noche…Hans la acompañó para reconfortarla.

—Yo… ¿confesé? —Me alarmo ante la idea de haber declarado cosas en tal estado, cosas quizá personales…o peor…—¿Qué otra cosa confesé? —Me apresuro a interrogar.

—Majestad—Suspira John—El pétalo negro es un lenitivo que no causa la perdida de los cabales; Sencillamente merma la nocividad del carácter irritable. Digamos que fue un anestésico del dolor.

—…en otras palabras un "atontador"—Simplifico.

—Si me lo permite decir majestad ayer después de que bailó con Hans le vi hablando con total discernimiento y cordura—Declara.

—No siga porfavor—Le pido en un ladrido. Al parecer Hans no es el único abordo con docencia en mentiras y manipulaciones. —Por mucho que lo quiera adornar, sabemos que aquel sedante es peligroso y no debería traerlo a bordo de este barco. ¡Por los montes de Arendelle! ¿Por qué otra razón lo oculta de Hans?.

John guarda silencio y tras dejar caer sus cejas en una expresión seria abre la boca.

—Es algo que no le concierne—Declara, por primera vez, en una postura distante y poco gentil. Presiento que el juego de la doble cara no es exclusiva de Hans.

Un momento, ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!, John es el tutor del príncipe. " ¿Pero es que no fue evidente desde un principio Elsa?" Me reprendo a mí misma. "¿De dónde crees que Hans aprendió a maniobrar con el juego de las mentiras?".

Nuevamente me enfrento a la idea de que me encuentro acorralada en un navío de extraños de los cuales me debería cuidar hasta la sombra.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de poder abrir la boca y decirle lo que pienso, la puerta del comedor se abre.

—¿Qué tal John?—Saluda un recién duchado y renovado Hans, sumándose a la mesa y así interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Hans—Saluda éste —¡VAYA! Ya era hora de que te dieras un baño—Bromea aquél.

Hans se encoje de hombros

—Tenemos una reina abordo, no me queda de otra, hay que estar presentables—Secunda la broma.

Saber que figuro entre sus chistes me causa repulsión. Bajo la mirada con esa la expresión distante y fría.

—Y… ¿Que hay en el menú de hoy?—Pregunta el pelirrojo acomodándose en su silla.

—El día de hoy es un "Sírvase usted mismo de lo que encuentre en la cocina"—Informa John irónico.

Hans frunce el ceño, solo como él sabe hacerlo. Le imito, yo también me siento perdida ante tal comentario.

—Wiliam, el cocinero, está enfermo—Explica.

El gesto del pelirrojo se recalca

— ¿También él? —Se cuestiona pensativo para sí mismo.

Recuerdo cuando he pasado cerca del camarote de los soldados, escuché más de uno con carraspeos serios.

Hans desvanece todo rastro de jovialidad y buen humor. Al contrario su semblante se torna preocupado.

—Ni hablar—Manifiesta desacomodándose el pañuelo de sus piernas y posándolo sobre la mesa— será mejor ir a echar un vistazo—Dice incorporándose de su asiento. John le sigue el ejemplo.

—Reina Elsa—Me llama —Mandaré a alguien a que le prepare algo de comer.

—No hace falta—Aseguro—Yo misma puedo prepararme algo.

—Bien. No te acabes el queso de cabra—Bromea antes de salir del comedor.

Hago una mueca antipática, poco me van sus bromas.

Lo cierto es que una vez frente a la estufa no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer a continuación. Así es, como nunca he preparado un baño en mi vida, tampoco he cocinado nada jamás. Mi única experiencia respecto a esto han sido las referencias literarias en los libros . Bien, siempre hay una primera vez. ¿Por dónde debería comenzar?... Veo papas crudas en un costal, especies y carnes frías. Sé que la estufa es para calentar pero ¿Cómo hay que hacerlo?.

Me aventuro a tomar una papa y un cuchillo. La parto por la mitad y a su vez en cuartos. Saco una sartén y ahora me veo bloqueada al no tener idea de cómo encender una estufa. Hay que hacer fuego, y si de algo puedo estar segura, es que el fuego me es tan familiar como las propias tierras albanas.

Abro la estufa de acero fundido, en su interior hay carbón requemado. ¿De dónde sacan fuego estos cocineros?, dudo que tenga que recurrir a frotar una vara de madera contra otra. He prendido fuego tan sólo cuando necesito luz y lo hago por medio de una vela… con ayuda de otra vela, una lámpara de combustible o un fósforo. Me arrepiento de no haberle tomado la palabra a Hans y pedir a un soldado que me prepare algo de comer.

Caigo en cuenta de lo mal acostumbrada que he crecido en Arendelle, prácticamente todo lo han hecho por mí y como consecuencia soy una completa inútil en las tareas más triviales y cotidianas. ¿Cuánto tiempo hubiera podido sobrevivir sola en mi castillo de hielo?...

Quizá deba optar algo frío. ¿Podría comer la papa cruda?. Tomo un pedazo del tubérculo que he partido y la acerco a la nariz, olfateo, con duda le doy un mordisco discreto. Lo escupo con asco. ¿Esto es papa?. Está lejos de parecerse a la papa que conozco en las comidas, suave y esponjosa... no este bloque duro con sabor a almidón.

Miro alrededor y me encuentro con esa choricera colgante y el pan de cebada en la estantería. Sonrió de alivio: Sándwiches; Prácticos, sencillos y a prueba de tontos.

Intento seguir los pasos que Hans me mostró al prepararme dos de ellos la otra vez. Partir las rebanadas, untar crema en sus caras, cortar un embutido de lo que parece pierna de puerco e incorporar el queso de cabra y finalmente sellar una cara con otra. Ahora el momento de la verdad, dar la degustación con el primer mordisco de la primera comida que he preparado jamás…al ataque.

Escupo junto con una sensación de nauseas. Estoy segura que si pudiera pillar mi cara en un espejo la vería tan verde como los pastizales del verano de Arendelle. Es asqueroso, podría considerar la papa cruda un manjar a comparación de esto…¿Pero qué he hecho mal?, he imitado santo y seña de lo que él ha hecho. Olfateo el emparedado, me doy cuenta que he colocado la carne equivocada, no era un trozo de pierna embutida, era de hecho, un trozo de pierna fresca… sin cocinar.

Me voy a la borda del barco y tiro desde ahí mi primer intento de arte culinario. Es una pena haberlo visto nacer y morir tan pronto. Al menos mi debut como chef me ha dejado lo suficientemente satisfecha con tan solo dos mordidas, Si, ha sido tan malo que me quitó el apetito.

—Código rojo—Escucho que indica Hans a mis espaldas —Que lo sepa toda la tripulación—Le ordena a uno de los soldados.

¿Código rojo?, ¿Es una especie de concepto naval?.

—…Cualquiera que presente síntomas deberá estar inmediatamente en cuarentena—Hans sigue diciendo.

Eso no se escucha bien, me acerco a él para enterarme de la situación.

—Principe Hans—Le llamo a medida que me encamino —¿Está todo bien?.

—No majestad—Responde aquél con demasiada franqueza.

Espero a que me dé detalles de la actual situación a bordo, pero parece demasiado ocupado como para ponerme al tanto o dedicarme algunos segundos; Se dirige a su camarote sin perder tiempo y me veo obligada a seguirle para arrancarle más detalles más del asunto.

Esta vez no cierra la puerta, le veo sacar desde los compartimientos del armario, juegos de cobijas y sábanas limpias.

Toco la puerta temerosa de interrumpirle.

—¿Qué está pasando?—Le pregunto.

—Un brote de fiebre escarlatina—Informa mientras continua sacando cuantas cobijas limpias almacena en su habitación.

—Y …¿Qué es eso?—Pregunto a sabiendas de que expongo mi ignorancia.

Hans suspira, mientras amontona el cúmulo de mantas en sus brazos.

—Es algo malo—Se limita a explicar antes de marcharse.

Y ahí estoy yo, una reina que no cocina y no tiene idea de encender fuego, perdida en el océano, rodeada de maestros del engaño. Una reina que sufre de paranoia, fobia y , por si fuera poco, lagunas mentales… y por primera vez desde siempre, enfrentando un misterioso "Código Rojo".

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS! ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR QUE MIS HIPÓTESIS Y SOSPECHAS SE HAN HECHO REALIDAD Y LE HAN DADO MAS SENTIDO AL FIC!. Les explico, me acabo de enterar gracias a Tumblr y datos recogidos de los libros, de que Hans es un oficial naval de las Islas del Sur. :D Esto le hace encajar perfectamente con mi fic, yo lo sospechaba ¡Pero hasta ahora puedo decir que es legítimo!.**

**Pasando a otro tema, en este episodio hubo falta de romance, acción, lo sé, es de esos episodios aparentemente inútiles pero necesarios, :D algo determinante esta por pasar. :D Me gustan las historias redondas, que no marchan a la deriva, me gustan que todo culmine con sentido. Confíen en mi.**

**En realidad no sabía cómo llamar el episodio, le he puesto For the First Time in Forever, pero es haciendo alusión a lo que Elsa está haciendo por primera vez XD. En la traducción al español latino es "Finalmente como Nunca" y en castellano es "Por primera vez en años" ninguno da la idea que quería dar. Espero que se haya comprendido el concepto: D.**

**Muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Estoy tomando notas para dedicarme este fin de semana el tiempo para responderles bien (es decir responder con lujo de detalle y no sólo al aventón XD). Paciencia! Las adoro!**

**He estado viendo muchos fictions "Helsa" nuevos y no puedo estar más encantada. :D**

**Por si tienen ganas de echar un vistazo les pasaré a recomendar los que hay en español**

**¿Me ama o no me ama? by Mislu and Adela**

Es muy sencillo de leer y apenas tiene dos capítulos. :D El capítulo uno dejó un cliffhanger muy interesante.

**El regreso de Hans by **

El Helsa en español veterano de la página. Parte de la idea de que Hans es sirviente del palacio de Arendelle y una serie de sucesos lo van acercando a Elsa (Contaría mas pero no quiero hacer spoiler a nadie), ahora va por su capítulo 16, es muy ameno de seguir.

**La Reina y El Pelirrojo by LaBrujaViolet**

Otro que me enamorado del plot, Elsa se ve atrapada en el palacio de las islas del sur. Está en su 3er capitulo, tiene nuevos personajes muy pintorescos.

**Where my demons hide by Reveriek**

Un fic muy bien escrito, con diálogos que son oro sólido, un entorno obscuro más psicológico y esta relatado desde la perspectiva de un Hans más siniestro y astuto, altamente recomendable.

**La visita by The animal fairy 1**

Abre con una benévola y comprensiva Elsa visitando a Hans en las celdas de las Islas del Sur para darle un par de consejos. (OneShot)


	8. Deshielo

**Capítulo 8 El Deshielo: **

Es el décimo día a bordo del Navío Real de las Islas del Sur. Una peste azota en el interior del barco, le llaman la fiebre escarlatina, por lo que he tenido que permanecer encerrada en el camarote, desde las últimas veinticuatro horas, por órdenes del príncipe. No es que realmente me moleste, de hecho creo que algo como esto era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

Me explicaré mejor, desde que las puertas se abrieron en Arendelle me ha sido imposible pasar un día como los de antaño. Al principio sentía que salir al mundo sería liberador, que pasaría el día descubriendo mi entorno y conociendo tanta gente nueva como fuera posible, estaba dispuesta a compensar el tiempo perdido y a ser un ser humano "normal" como el resto del mundo. Pero al salir de la jaula me di cuenta que deseaba dar un paso hacia tras. Suena extraño, pero extrañaba los beneficios del aislamiento, ahí podía permitirme ese espacio íntimo y personal con el que había aprendido a vivir.

El día de la coronación todo eso cambió. Mis responsabilidades me empujaron a adoptar un comportamiento "social". Charlar, ser cordial, amable, tratar con extraños y participar en juntas, invitaciones, tratados y fiestas; Aprenderme linajes, nombres, títulos y someterme a charlas forzadas para no ser "grosera y distante". Esto comenzaba a fastidiarme, esforzarme por aparentar un "angel" social, un carisma que era ajeno a mí. No se me permite permanecer callada y escuchar, puede resultar grosero. Me he dado cuenta que estuve tanto tiempo tan alejada del mundo que nunca fui parte de él. Hay veces que desearía ser como Anna, es decir, tener desenvoltura social natural y no tener una corona en mis hombros… ahora son pocas las veces que puedo pasarme los días con migo misma. Tengo deberes, un pueblo, una corte, una hermana y (Pronto) un sobrino que anteponerme a mí.

Este día desperté con una sensación de haberme quitado ese costal de los hombros, deje de ser reina para ser nuevamente esa antigua niña detrás de la puerta. Y me ha gustado, fue como pasar esa primera noche en un palacio de Hielo al borde del mundo. Sola pero libre.

Sin embargo aún esta no es una soledad que yace sobre pétalos de rosas, está teñido de miedo y malos presagios. No es normal escuchar tanta quietud; EL violín no ha tocado, ni las velas se han alzado, no hay formación en la cubierta, ni siquiera un Hans reclamando su tiempo en el camarote. Es un silencio producto de una peste atacando fuera, y yo, no soy salvo un pequeño ratón atrapado en un agujero.

A pesar de la tranquilidad, no dejo de pensar ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?.

"TOC TOC" Escucho que llaman a la puerta, abro al instante.

— Su almuerzo, majestad— Me dice un soldado bajo un pañuelo envuelto en su rostro, tapando su boca y nariz. En sus manos hay una bandeja con un emparedado de queso de cabra, una copa de vino blanco y una cubeta bacía.

—Adelante—Le digo abriendo un poco más la puerta.

Una vez que aquél acomoda la charola en el escritorio me extiende la cubeta.

—El príncipe pide mas hielos—Dice.

No logro comprender…¿Hielo?, más hielo. ¿Para qué querrá hielo a bordo de un barco?.

Me lo ha estado solicitando desde que comenzó la cuarentena. Sus soldados tocan a la puerta dos veces al día, lleno una cubeta vacía y se marchan sin más.

— Es urgente—Complementa aquél interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Extiendo un dedo y toco aquél balde materializando nieve en su interior.

—Muchas gracias majestad—Contesta una vez que se lleva aquello a sus brazos y se dispone a marchar.

—señor…—le llamo— ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar al puerto más cercano?—Le pregunto.

—Uno o dos días… —Calcula vagamente aquél—…pronto.

—"Pronto"— Repito con enfado, siento que me engañan, como a una niña ingenua a la que sólo le dan largas para que deje de preguntar. —¿No podría ser más específico?.

—Lo… lo consultaré con el príncipe—Responde inseguro, urgido por marcharse.

—Una cosa más— Para su pesar le vuelvo a detener—… ¿Cómo se encuentran el cocinero y ese soldado?...Fa…Fa…

—Fabrik—Completa. Toma un amargo suspiro —No pudieron lograrlo—Notifica con tristeza—…Murieron durante la noche.

Mi quijada pierde fuerza y puedo sentir mis pupilas encogerse ante tal noticia. No soy capaz de emitir un solo ruido. Ante el silencio aquél soldado se limita a bajar la barbilla y seguir su camino. De nuevo, la sensación de estar en mi castillo de hielo regresa, pero no la placentera sensación libertad, sino, aquella otra que me recordaba que no puedo permanecer alejada y aislada, no puedo apartarme sin más. Fui educada para ser reina y tomar partido para un bien comunal; Por desgracia ese resultó otro de los hábitos que adopte firmemente desde niña, no quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Examino el almuerzo que me ha traído, un sándwich reposando en un plato de porcelana, con el grabado del escudo de las islas del sur en oro. Aunque la comida me es apetecible, en ese instante me decido a salir del camarote rumbo a la cocina en busca de una buena aclaración.

Apenas hay un puñado de hombres atendiendo el barco, todos ellos usando un pañuelo alrededor de sus rostros; No puedo evitar sentirme vulnerable ante la presencia de una peste, pero la noticia de que ya se ha cobrado dos vidas me supera; Necesito escuchar de la propia voz de Hans una actualización, un informe de lo que está ocurriendo y una notificación de que pronto anclaremos en cualquier puerto.

Cruzo hacia el otro extremo del navío a marcha rápida. Sin tocar previamente, abro la puerta de la cocina apenas me encuentro frente a ella. Tal como lo pensé ahí está él: Hans. ¿Qué otro hombre prepararía un emparedado para una reina?.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Me pregunta en un amago de regaño, le he interrumpido a mitad de la preparación de (lo que parece) una infusión de zumo de limón.

—Hans—Digo cerrando la puerta, enderezando la espalda y hablando con tanta dureza con la que me sea posible hablar—¿Cuántos días más estaré encerrada en ese camarote?—Manifiesto —¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar al puerto?.

Aquél no me escucha; me lanza a las manos una servilleta de tela, la primera que tiene a su alcance.

—Debe cubrirse la boca—Me ordena mientras retoma la preparación del zumo, partiendo por la mitad algunos limones—…Regrese al camarote, no es seguro que este vagueando por el barco.

—No voy a volver ahí —Le aseguro —No hasta saber con exactitud cuándo llegaremos.

—Pronto, majestad—Responde él sin mirarme.

"pronto" "pronto" Detesto esa palabra.

—No puedo aceptar eso como una respuesta—Replico fríamente.

El chico deja de partir para frotarse el entrecejo tras un suspiro.

—La mitad de mi tripulación está aislada en cuarentena—notifica —No puedo darte una fecha exacta con el navío trabajando con la mitad de su capacidad.

Me ablando ante aquella explicación. No es nada grata y mucho menos lo que esperaba escuchar, pero es una respuesta suficientemente honesta para aceptarla, sobre todo de Hans.

— ¿Y Por qué tengo que permanecer encerrada?—Cuestiono con algo más de sutilidad, ablandandome.

— ¿Una peste no te parece una razón suficiente?—Contesta, haciéndolo ver absurdamente evidente.

—Me refiero a que…—Tomo ligeramente aire —Sería más útil ayudando en algo, más que encerrada en un camarote.

—¿Ayudando?—Cuestiona, como si acabara de contar un mal chiste. — ¿Alzando velas?, ¿Trazando la trayectoria en el mapa o al pendiente del catalejo? ¿Quizá timoneando el barco? —Pregunta con sarcasmo y burla.

Tomo aire indignada levantando firmemente la barbilla—Puedo ser útil de alguna manera—Aseguro

— ¿Sabes cocinar?—Interroga levantando una ceja.

Creo que es la actual vacante del navío que urge cubrir.

—No—Contesto con algo de vergüenza.

Aquel chistea los dientes —Eso pensé—Opina, volviendo hacer sonar el cuchillo contra la madera.

— Pero…puedo aprender— Replico decidida— ¿Qué tan difícil es cortar limones?

Remuevo un segundo cuchillo del tacoma sobre el gabinete y me sumo a la mesa con Hans, tomando otro par de limones del montón. Comienzo a partirlos en mitades.

—Elsa, esto no es necesario…—Me aclara con voz aburrida

— ¿Para qué necesita tanto hielo el príncipe?... ¿Acaso no está lo suficientemente fría su limonada? —Le pregunto evadiendo e ignorando así su comentario anterior.

—…Es para los hombres en cuarentena—Contesta hosco, subrayando su mal humor aumentando la fuerza con la que parte los cítricos.

— ¿Y de qué les sirve el hielo?—Cuestiono curiosa. No podría enfrentarme a un contrasentido más disparatado. ¿Qué acaso los enfermos no deberían permanecer abrigados y bebiendo chocolate caliente?

—¿Nunca se ha enfrentado a una fiebre, majestad?—Replica sin creerlo.

—No.

—Eso es imposible—Opina incrédulo.

—No para mí—Reitero —Desde muy pequeña fui aislada en una habitación, y además, siempre fui inmune al frío.

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido—Exclama a lo bajo —…La fiebre causa el aumento de la temperatura corporal—Explica —Cuando esta alcanza cierto grado de calor, puede llegar a ser letal…Necesito su hielo para ayudar a estabilizar la temperatura de los hombres.

Entre cada tajada con el cuchillo le miro de reojo, por un instante siento que aquella explicación no fue sino un alarde de conocimiento que quizá memorizó en un viejo libro o algún doctor que conociera en algún pasado.

— ¿Se ha enfrentado a muchas fiebres excelencia?—Pregunto escéptica

—Fue difícil no hacerlo cuando pasé mi infancia con otros doce niños bajo el mismo techo—Explica—Bastaba con un sólo príncipe jugara fuera del palacio, platicara con el hijo del herrero, o practicara combate con un niño del caballerizo, para que pescara alguna enfermedad del reino y que la epidemia se extendiera por toda la corte.

De pronto me deja de parecer que alardea, por el contrario, aquello tiene ser una consecuencia común de una corte cuyas puertas nunca cerraron y tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con la gente del reino.

— Apuesto que los inviernos eran el dolor de cabeza del médico real—Imagino.

Resopla una risa discreta y cansada por medio de la nariz

— En la corte teníamos a tres.

—Apenas suficientes para atender a trece príncipes—Opino. —… ¿Y cuantos tenemos abordo para atender la cuarentena?

Hans se pasa los dedos por el cabello.

—Ni uno—Notifica en tono serio.

Dejo de partir y escruto su rostro con una repentina preocupación. Otra vez, ese silencio teñido de miedo, pero ahora, ya no es un presagio, es una contundente verdad.

—¿No hay medico abordo?—Cuestiono sin terminar de concebirlo

La respuesta de silencio del pelirrojo me recalca la seriedad de la situación.

—Pero…¿Quién los está tratando?—Pregunto —¿Quién los está cuidando?.

—Es el navío real de la corona de mi padre, y soy la cabeza de la tripulación—Explica—Por tanto, la seguridad de los hombres abordo es mi responsabilidad.

— Ha…Hans—Tartamudeo ligeramente mientras organizo mis ideas — ¿Tú te ocupas de cuidarlos?...

—No puedo pedirle a otro que lo haga—Argumenta —La gente que tengo abordo no está capacitada para tratar con enfermos.

—¿Y tú lo estás? —Cuestiono a modo de regaño.

No responde, se dedica a exprimir limones partidos a la mitad dentro de una tetera.

—Hans, eso es sumamente irresponsable—Le regaño — ¿Qué pasaría si contraes la fiebre?... ¡Dos hombres han muerto!—Le recuerdo. Aquél da un pestañeo largo. Me doy cuenta, mis palabras son inoportunas e imprudentes, no era necesario mencionar esas muertes y más cuando me entero que él cuidaba de ellos.

—Usted es reina—Señala—Debería entender mejor que nadie esta situación.

Tras ese argumento me ha dejado arrinconada. No se le puede pedir a un cabecilla que evada la responsabilidad y haga vista gorda a un problema así.

—No puedes hacer esto tu solo—Le aseguro calmada e intentando sonar comprensiva —…No puedo alzar velas ni estar al mando de un timón… pero puedo ayudarte con esto.

—Ya lo haces—Responde Hans —nos suministras de hielo.

—Puedo aportar más que sólo hielo—Aseguro.

Aquél niega con el rostro. —Cómo le dije, soy responsable de la seguridad de la tripulación—Se repite — y eso la incluye.

—¿Te preocupas por mí?—Enarco una ceja, eso no me lo creo.

"Anda Hans", le digo desde mi cabeza, "eres el maestro del engaño, ambos sabemos que puedes mentir mejor".

—Mi reputación actualmente no es muy "estable"—Explica cuidando elegantemente sus palabras— Estoy en la mira de la lupa—Expresa— Todos, sobre todo mis hermanos, están esperando a que cometa un error; "La reina de las nieves enfermó en el navío del Principe de las Islas del Sur"… Sería lo último que le gustaría leer a mi padre.

—No sé qué tiene que ver eso.

—Si usted enferma bajo mi cuidado se puede interpretar a maliciosas conclusiones—Explica.

Creo que lo comprendo. El rey de las tierras albanas me lo dijo, Hans y su familia no son bien recibidos en ninguna corte. Tienen un pie en la cuerda floja y cualquier tropiezo es una caída libre al vacío.

—Por fortuna para usted, yo tengo una buena memoria—Le aseguro—Alguna vez usted cuidó de la gente de Arendelle en mi lugar—Rememoro —…ahora es cuando usted necesita que yo le pueda regresar el favor y si llego a enfermar, podría yo misma explicárselo a quién mal-interprete los hechos—Sentencio.

Hans entrecierra los ojos, suspicaz

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunta —¿Y qué has hecho con la reina Elsa?

Hecho un resoplido mientras ladeo la cabeza y levanto un pómulo, me aventuro a verlo de reojo sobre mis pestañas, noto que me mira y me obliga a rápidamente bajar de nuevo la mirada.

— ¿Para que necesitas tanto limón? —Pregunto.

—Es un viejo remedio—Explica —Un zumo para aliviar la garganta.

Saca una cerilla de un compartimiento de los gabinetes y acerca algo de fuego al carbón dentro de la estufa.

Así que así es como se debía prender la estufa. Me explico a mí misma, reprendiéndome por lo sencillo que realmente es.

El chico vierte el zumo exprimido dentro de la tetera y la pone al fuego. Me he encontrado a mí misma viéndole en silencio. ¿Es normal que un príncipe se maneje en la cocina? Me pregunto mientras le observo buscar en la alacena y sacar un tarro de miel de abeja y lo coloca en una bandeja. Soy una persona inusual, de eso no hay duda, pero comparto algo en común con el resto de mis colegas aristócratas; Las familias reales no tocan la cocina, pues tiene sirvientes que lo hacen por ellos, por lo tanto Hans es un príncipe inusual ¿Un obseso de los sándwiches que cocina?. No me atrevo a preguntar, pero puedo adivinar con certeza que hay una historia detrás de esto.

—¿Vas a quedarte a mirar?—Me reprende apartándome de mis pensamientos—¿O me vas a ayudar?.

—"Hou"—Exclamo levemente con algo de vergüenza — ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Ayudarme con los cuencos—Pide.

— Cuencos—Repito al verlos, en una torre en una estantería arrinconada junto con otros elementos de la bajilla —Si, yo los llevo—Aseguro. Me pongo en marcha a irlos bajando uno a uno.

—Espere majestad—Me detiene del brazo. Toma aquella servilleta de tela, aquella que desde un principio me había lanzado ordenándome que me cubriera.

Se aproxima a mi espalda y envuelve medio rostro, siento su mano rosar el costado de mi cuello y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo provocándome un ligero rubor, aparta mi trenza...no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que alguien me tocó el cabello; Aclaro mi garganta con incomodidad, él ajusta el pañuelo por medio de un nudo cercano a mi nuca.

Logro pillar mi rostro reflejado en el metal de una de las ollas. Con el paño cubriéndome la mitad del rostro resaltan mis ojos como dos grandes zafiros contorneados de pestañas bien tupidas.

—Por ningún motivo se lo retire del rostro—Me ordena.

Asiento el rostro.

—Bien, sígueme—Me pide, al tiempo que se ajusta su propio paño.

Con ese paño cubriéndole la nariz parece el auténtico bandido que había llegado años atrás a Arendelle para robarse la corona. Se lleva a las manos una charola con la miel, el jugo caliente de limón y yo un puñado de cuencos entre mis manos. Nos encaminamos hacia la zona sur del barco.

…

"Esto es una fiebre Escarlatina" Pienso en mis adentros cruzando la puerta del camarote general, dónde se albergan los enfermos. Había leído sobre fiebres en libros, como en cuentos y novelas. Había visto dibujos infantiles con gente en cama con manchas rojas. Ahora me doy cuenta que era la manera más amistosa e infantiloide de disfrazar una epidemia.

La fiebre ha enfermado a cerca de veinte hombres que están en cama. Algunos tienen unos pañuelos húmedos en sus frentes, los torsos descubiertos y erupciones en la piel. La habitación huele a vómitos y sudores ácidos. Sus rostros se muestran demacrados: pupilas amarillentas, cansadas y las expresiones desfiguradas. Esto es una cuarentena, esto es una fiebre escarlatina, esta era la realidad en la que yacía el silencio y la quietud que tanto había estado disfrutando en estos días.

—Tisana—Anuncia Hans — ¿Alguien necesita tisana de limón y miel? —Canturrea entre los catres, hablando bajo su cubre bocas.

Uno de los hombres pide uno, Hans se acerca y toma uno de los cuencos que cargo entre las manos. Aquél sirve un poco de limón y lo condimenta con tres cucharadas de miel.

—Gracias alteza—Dice con una voz ronca y rasposa, es incluso doloroso escucharlo hablar.

—…La reina Elsa les proporcionará hielo si la fiebre aumenta—Sigue anunciando Hans —…Y hay ungüento de eucalipto si comienzan a tener dificultades para respirar.

Hans se roba mi mirada, me gusta esa faceta de "líder" en él, me hace pensar que hay algo de luz en él aunque, tristemente, sea opacada por esa avaricia que le precede.

—Tome—Me dice mientras posa la charola con la miel y la tetera humeante sobre una tablilla de madera—Sírvelo a lo largo de las camas—Me ordena, mientras él se aparta a reparar en uno de los hombres más al fondo.

Nuevamente asiento el rostro para acatar su orden. Poso la torre de cuencos en la misma. Sin perder más tiempo, sirvo el líquido e imito a Hans condimentando cada cuenco con tres cucharadas de miel. Prosigo a repartir una tanda de cuatro a lo largo de las camas que me quedan cercanas.

Los hombres me agradecen, me dicen con esas voces rasposas "gracias", en mis adentros desearía pedirles que no hablaran, que se guardarán la voz, y por esa misma razón me limito a no hablar con ellos o preguntarles algo que , supongo, cualquiera en mi lugar preguntaría "¿Te duele mucho?", "¿Cómo te sientes?", "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?".

—mi…mi..lady…

Es una voz familiar, me llama desde una cama, giro el cuello y por medio segundo dejo de respirar.

—¡¿Jhon?!—Exclamo —Tú… también…

Jhon se hecha a toser a mitad de lo que (supongo) era una sonrisa. Me acerco a él.

— ¿Tan mal me veo? —Pregunta hablando flojamente con ambos parpados caídos.

Me toma unos segundos concebir el impacto de verlo en esta habitación sumándose a los enfermos, esta había sido la razón por la que no había escuchado el violín.

—En unos cuantos días te verás mejor—Se me ocurre responderle, es la única frase alentadora que me cruza la mente.

—No tienes que mentirme—Contesta repitiendo esos movimientos cansados y una risa floja, cómo si hubiera ingerido un par de somníferos. —Me alegro verla majestad.

— ¿Le apetece algo de este te de limón?—Le ofrezco, intentando amortiguar mi falsas palabras de aliento.

—La propia reina de las nieves sirviéndome la bebida, este debe ser mi día de suerte—Bromea John.

—Estar enfermo tiene sus beneficios—Le secundo lográndole arrancar una risa tan cansada como sus ojos. Le extiendo la bebida. —No hables—Le pido —No hasta que mejore tu garganta.

Con un gesto de su frente me agradece, yo continuo repartiendo y sirviendo, hasta cubrir las veinte camas, es cuando Hans me llama me pide que congele un paño húmedo, basta con hacer una película de hielo sobre la cara de la tela y esta es puesta en la frente del soldado. Es la primera vez que el hielo que puedo crear realmente sirve para algo, tiene una utilidad que ayuda de primera mano a alguien y no puedo sentirme, por primera vez en toda mi vida, bendecida por mi extraña naturaleza.

Al cabo de una hora recogemos los trastes sucios y los regresamos de vuelta a la cocina para limpiarlos. Es hasta ese momento en el que le puedo reprochar a Hans…

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —le digo al muchacho desprendiendo el paño de mi rostro. —no mencionaste que John estaba entre los aislados en cuarentena.

Hans deposita las tasas sucias y la tetera sobre la mesa. Se espera a alistar el lavado de la bajilla antes de quitarse su propio paño de la cara y responder.

—No creí que le interesara—Contesta tomando la esponja y un balde con agua.

—y… ¿Por qué no me interesaría? —Replico, al tiempo tomo un paño y lo sumerjo en el agua.

—Eres tan distante y pasas la mayor parte del día encerrada en mi camarote—Explica—Pensaba que te tenía sin menor cuidado lo que pase en el resto del barco.

Enarco una ceja insultada.

—Dado nuestro historial, creo que es más que comprensible que prefiera estar resguardada de usted…excelencia—Espeto haciendo alusión a cierto capítulo de nuestras vidas que no hacía falta mencionar. Hans rola los ojos.

—Eso es mentira—Asegura.

Levanto la vista para escrutarlo aún más ofendida con ese comentario. ¿Osa negar lo que paso en Arendelle?

—…Hace tiempo que ya perdió el miedo—Aquél continua —Y usted sabe que no sacaría beneficio alguno con su muerte.

— ¿Ahora puede leer la mente, príncipe?— Pregunto sarcástica.

—De ser así creo que nunca podría terminar de leer la suya.

Retuerzo la mueca.—No soy un monstruo frío que le da lo mismo saber que las personas están muriendo—Me defiendo ante su comentario anterior.

—Lo sé, no quería decir eso— Se disculpa. —…Pero entiendo que encuentre confortable estar ajena al resto. Creo que es el tipo de persona que comprende la soledad de manera que muchos otros no lo hacen.

—…no…no me conoce como para asegurar tal cosa—Borboteo.

—Dado nuestro historial—Repite mis palabras —…No pensé que se interesara por lo que le llegara a pasar a un hombre de mis tierras—Explica —Además, se cuánto aprecia estar sola.

De pronto me siento descifrada, decodificada.

—No me mal entienda majestad, no veo nada de malo en eso. No la juzgo—Se apresura a interrumpirme.

—Me juzgó—afirmo.

—Si, tal vez en un principio—Confiesa —Pero me equivoque… Reitero, nunca terminaría de leerla, Majestad.

¿Soy yo o algo está mal aquí?... Estas discusiones terminan con Hans enfatizando mis fallos, evidenciando mis tropiezos y de alguna manera manipulando la conversación a su favor; Nunca, jamás, Hans confesando que se equivocó. Pero lo alarmante, es que afirme que soy "difícil de leer", pero me entienda como si estuviera hurgando en mi cabeza.

Siento que estoy en terreno virgen, desarmada, no sé por dónde pisar. Me aclaro la garganta incómoda.

—Me… ¿Me pasaría el jabón?—Le pido, así pausando la conversación.

Aquél me tiende la barra. Lo tomo y lo froto salvajemente contra el paño, lo suficiente como para levantar tanta espuma para cubrir el trozo de tela y sepultar mis dedos.

— ¿Ya se había enfrentado antes a esta fiebre?—Le pregunto desviando deliberadamente el tema.

—Si—Contesta. Toma la tetera y con la esponja comienza tallar. —Tendría poco más de ocho años cuando la pesqué—Recuerda —Uno de los peores inviernos de mi infancia.

—Pero sobreviviste a ella—opino enjuagando con el paño enjabonado y frotando los cuencos.

—Con tres médicos en la corte, ¿Cómo no iba hacerlo?—Me recuerda.

—Aun así, eso significaría que hay esperanza para estos hombres… para John.

—Me gusta aferrarme a esa idea—Confiesa —Pero no contamos con los medicamentos que hay en una corte.

Aprieto el entrecejo intranquila y preocupada.

— ¿No hay medicamentos?—Pregunto.

—Los hay—Asegura —…Es decir, lo elemental—Aclara —…Pero no los suficientes para tratar todos los síntomas.

—¿Síntomas?.

—Los síntomas de la fiebre escarlatina—Repite.

—Pensé que era una fiebre; Temperatura del cuerpo, manchas rojas y tos—Manifiesto confundida.

—Héctor, uno de mis tantos hermanos, comenzó con un usual dolor de garganta, aquella típica garganta inflamada que se pesca en invierno; La calmaba con un poco de tisana de miel y limón —Comienza a relatar —Pero de pronto al dolor de garganta se le sumaron otros malestares: Dolores estomacales, náuseas y escalofríos…el doctor le reposó en cama y le recetó algunos peligrosos anestésicos herbolarios…

—anestésicos herbolarios…—Repito pensativa en susurro

—Para entonces el dolor de garganta se había extendido a siete de los trece—Recuerda. —No fue hasta una semana después, cuando las primeras manchas rojas se manifestaron y que los doctores diagnosticaron: "Fiebre Escarlatina".

Mientras le escucho hablar las tuercas de mi memoria comienzan a trabajar "anestésicos herbolarios"….

—… luego llegó la fiebre, el salpullido, las infecciones y la tos; Entonces los anestésicos no eran suficientes, requería de ungüentos de eucalipto, jarabes, pomadas de tomillo, soluciones salinas y otros ácidos para tratar con todo eso.

—Hans—le interrumpo, hablando apenas en un hilo de voz a punto de hacer una pregunta quizá, demasiado curiosa —Hay algo que me he estado preguntando, no es indiscreción sólo simple curiosidad; Si yo estoy ocupando su camarote ¿Dónde ha estado durmiendo?.

Hans deja de tallar

—¿A qué viene esta pregunta—Ladea la cabeza.

—Bueno, sólo es curiosidad. Me parece extraño que John esté contagiado y tú no—Me aclaro.

— John ha estado durmiendo junto con los demás, en el camarote principal—explica—Y yo en el camarote inferior.

…¿Camarote inferior? …

—Quizá esté en un error—Aviso antes de hablar—Pero tenía entendido que John se instalaba en su propio camarote.

—Bueno…—Hans se aclara la garganta—Desde que usted llegó al navío tuvimos que hacer un reacomodo.

—Creo que ya lo entiendo—Manifiesto. Pero dentro de esas palabras sumerjo las deducciones de los hilos que acabo de atar; Es verdad, lo entiendo y por completo, por desgracia, mucho más de lo que Hans lo hace.

Después de ocuparnos de los platos, regresamos al cuarto en cuarentena con otra tanda de tisana y paños secos para la gente.

El remedio de las islas del sur funciona, alivia sus gargantas. Lo que da la oportunidad de Hans de charlar con Jhon. No me atrevo a unirme a tal charla, tan sólo me limito a escucharlos mientras atiendo a otros soldados.

Me entero de que Jhon llegó a ser testigo de cuando la epidemia afectó a los trece príncipes en algún pasado, de las anécdotas de la corte con trece niños intentando aprender equitación. De cómo entrenó a siete corcéles para que aprendieran a saludar y reverenciar a una dama de alcurnia y de la difícil tarea que fue conseguir que "Hector, Hansel y Harry"(tres de los hermanos mayores de Hans) aprendieran los pasos de vals.

"Es tradición que en las Islas del Sur los bailes sean mascaradas" Contaba Jhon "Los príncipes no bailaban, así que en el momento del vals intercambiaban sus máscaras con súbditos que supieran bailar".

"Mi padre les pillaba enseguida" Contestaba Hans.

Imaginé lo que sería vivir en esa corte, con trece príncipes fuera de control. Trece pelirrojos de ojos verdes que dominaran la equitación, la esgrima, que vaguearan por el castillo haciendo travesuras. Quizá crecer en una corte así me hubiera acostumbrado a amar la compañía y no la soledad.

Al cabo de las horas cae la noche y con ella, el sueño de los enfermos y un oportuno momento de descanso.

—Hans—Le digo bajo mi cubre bocas alumbrándolo con una vela. —Por qué no descansas un poco—Le sugiero.

—No se preocupe reina Elsa, yo me quedare un rato más, ¿Por qué no va usted a dormir?—Responde.

—Sabes Hans—Me permito hablarle de "tu", después de pasar todo el día junto a él, me parece extraño seguirle hablando de "usted" —No has utilizado tu camarote por un largo tiempo—Le recuerdo —Creo que es buen momento ahora—Sugiero.—Seguro te caerá de maravilla darte un respiro de todo esto, tomar un baño, cambiar tus ropas, descansar—Insisto.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Pregunta.

—Los vigilaré en tu lugar—Le tranquilizo.

Me agradece con la barbilla antes de abandonar la habitación. Una vez que lo hace, aprovecho que los soldados están durmiendo para recoger los cuencos vacíos y llevarlos a la cocina.

Cuando paso a lado de John le noto retorciéndose en su cama, bañado en sudor frío y con la piel pigmentada de un rojo escarlata. Dejo rápidamente los cuencos en el piso y me apresuro a verificar su temperatura. El ardor me deja petrificada, me apresuro a enfriar con ambas manos su temperatura.

—Mi…lady—Me logra susurrar cuando le veo mas estable

—Jhon—Le digo a lo bajo—Estabas ardiendo.

—Me alegra que hiciera las paces con Hans—manifiesta con una sonrisa y pronto hecha a toser.

—No hables—Le pido —…Y no he hecho las paces con él—Le aclaro

—Entonces…cof… ¿Por qué lo está ayudando?...coff —Pregunta apenas entre los carraspeos.

—Por qué se lo debía—Digo en suspiro —Él cuidó de Arendelle alguna vez

—No es tan malo cuando llegas a conocerlo—Afirma, mirándome con esas pupilas bañadas en amarillo y rojo.

—Tan sólo intentó matarme y dejar morir a Anna ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —Digo con sarcasmo —…John, no hables, estás muy enfermo— Le pido por segunda vez.

—coff… No sabes por lo que ha pasado, no puedes juzgarlo así —Dice en un ronco susurro.

Aprieto la ceja ¿Esa es justificación?, ¿En las islas del sur es válido el homicidio si es que se ha vivido un pasado turbulento?. Me acomodo a lado de la cama de John, para hablar más claramente con él.

—No conozco su pasado, pero creo que a un hombre se le debe juzgar por sus acciones—Me envalentono a asegurar.

John da un largo suspiro y desvía la mirada a un costado.

—He tenido trece príncipes bajo mi cargo …coff…—Relata con esa voz cansada y ronca —He tenido que preparar a trece príncipes malcriados para cargar con la corona de un reino y ser responsable de miles de personas… Y de todos Hans era el mejor alumno—Afirma —…Diestro en cada rama…coff…cof… Buen jinete, buen espadachín, incluso, buen bailarín; Había aprendido mejor que nadie a desenvolverse como príncipe: inteligente, un buen estratega, carismático, propio y astuto…sumamente astuto; Siempre manteniendo sus emociones a raya para sostener el porte diplomático como todo buen político; Entendió desde los dieciséis el principio básico del liderazgo, servir al pueblo —Recuerda con nostalgia— ¿Cada cuando nace un príncipe así? —Me pregunta. —¿Con una vocación innata para ser rey?... Mientras que otros príncipes conquistaban plebeyas para convertirlas en reinas, mientras el príncipe de Maldonia organizaba fiestas, o mientras actual rey de Corona era perseguido por todo el reino como un criminal, Hans se adiestraba para hacerse cargo de un pueblo…Era demasiado ideal para ser verdad.

Toma un respiro, entrecierra los ojos cansados y se dibuja una línea en sus labios

—Era mi orgullo—Afirma con un hilo de voz áspera.

—¿Era? —Pregunto, aunque no quiero hacerlo hablar, estoy atenta y quiero seguirle escuchando.

John baja la mirada, antes de toser otro tanto comienza a hablar.

—Es el decimotercero en la línea de sucesión, por tanto nunca llegara a ser rey de las islas, no era un secreto en la corte, incluso sus hermanos disfrutaban atormentandolo con esa posición de linaje. Yo Le reconfortaba convenciéndole de la idea de que si la corona llegaba alguna vez a sus manos contaba con todas las herramientas y capacidad de llegar a ser el mejor rey que sus hermanos o su padre, incluso el mejor de los siete reinos.

Le clavo la mirada atenta a él.

—Cuando se enteró que un criminal, sin educación, nacido en un orfanato era ahora el rey de Corona, lo supo. Supo que debía de hacer. Buscar una princesa…yo apoyaba sus intenciones—Rebela John mirándole atentamente, por un segundo siento que se está confesando.

—Qué mejor si se llegara a enamorar de una princesa heredera de un reino— Manifiesta con ese tono ronco y cansado —se mudaría a su reino, sería feliz y gobernaría con sabiduría. Pero, nunca nos imaginamos que Hans sería capaz de hacer, ni los límites que estaba dispuesto a cruzar para lograr lo que quería… como dije, era demasiado ideal para ser verdad. Todos tenemos una parte obscura, pero la de él…

No completa la frase, sus tosidos le interrumpen.

Me veo incapaz de decir nada, Hans se dispuso a maquilar un plan siniestro a espaldas de todo el mundo, había planeado matarme desde que salió de sus islas.

—No lo culpe a él reina Elsa—Me pide John —Cúlpeme a mí.

—John—Exclamo—Tú no tienes la culpa de todo esto, Hans nos engañó a todos.

—No—Sostiene.

Levanta con dificultad una mano y la pone sobre la mía. Abro los ojos ¿Qué está haciendo?

—…Yo fui quien le dije que en Arendelle encontraría una princesa disponible, joven, bella, e inteligente. Una mujer perfecta para él.

Aprieto el entrecejo y mi respiración se eleva.

—Tu—Señalo con furia —Fuiste tú quien le dijo que conquistara a Anna para quedarse con Arendelle.

—No—Aclara en un suspiro tranquilo, cerrando los ojos con cansancio—… Le sugerí que fuera a Arendelle para conquistarte a ti—Confiesa, pareciera que su rostro refleja algo más que el dolor de una enfermedad, también el dolor de la culpabilidad.

Mi enojo se desvanece y mi corazón comienza a bombardear fuerte. Por un segundo revivo en pensamiento y sensación de su mano rozando mi cuello, su aroma a cítricos frescos y brisa marina y el vals que llegué a bailar con él. Comienzo a sumirme por dos segundos en un mundo dónde pude haber considerado a Hans como rey de Arendelle, tenerlo como compañero, y comer emparedados preparados por él, tomarle la mano a lado del trono en cada fiesta de Arendelle y propinarle un beso cada mañana al despertar.

—John—Digo en voz baja —Si tanto estimas a Hans ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

—¿Decirle?...¿Qué? —Pregunta él.

—Qué estabas enfermo—Manifiesto, susurrándole en un tono bajo y comprensivo.

El incómodo silencio se hace presente. Y tras un tiempo decido ser directa y romperlo.

—Tu trajiste la fiebre escarlatina al barco, ¿No es así?.

John desvía la mirada y aparta su mano de la mía.

—Si—Confiesa.

—Por eso no querías que él supiera sobre los pétalos, es el sedante herbolario que usaba el medico de las islas del sur—Reflexiono. —¿Por qué? —Pregunto —¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?.

—…coff…Tenía que venir a este viaje—Asegura—Si él supiera que estaba enfermo, me hubiera prohibido abordar el barco.

—¿Y por qué tenías que venir?—Pregunto casi regañándole.

—Para que no lo haga de nuevo—responde con la voz al límite —Para que no intente matar de nuevo a su prometida.

—¿Matar a su prometida?—Exclamo.

—Hans es como el hijo que nunca tuve, cometí el error de dejarlo solo en Arendelle, si hubiera estado ahí, con él…

Nuevamente es presa de una tos salvaje.

—Shhht…shttt—le digo con los labios —John, descansa, ya no hables, duerme. Estarás con él—Le aseguro—Ahora duerme.

Soplo un aliento a hielo que apaga la flama de la vela.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Se que Maldonia-Naveen esta a un siglo de distancia de la linea actual, pero supongo que en su momento tubo otro principe por fechas de Arendelle-Elsa, Evidentemente el rey criminal es Flynn y los nombres de los hermanos si han salido de mi cuenta, he decidido hacer un nuevo paralelismo con la sirenita y todos los hermanos tienen nombres con la misma inicial "H" (cito a olaf: Así es mas sencillo para mi XP) **

**PERDÓN**** POR DESAPARECER! DIOS PERDÓN! Chicas! Les debo respuestas , pero me he quedado sin computadora y fue hasta ahora que pude hacerme de una y reponer todo lo que tenía en la antigua. :Hay! Les juro que les responderé y que retomare le fic. (Eso les prometí la vez pasada _ Pero esta vez no les fallo!)**

**Bueno chicas! Espero que les haya gustado, ya estamos a medio camino y las cosas ya toman forma. Responderé dudas en el próximo episodio sin falta :D. Las adoro y adoro los fics que se han estado actualizando y subido en la página. Nuevamente perdón por todo este tiempo sin actualizar. **


	9. Intermedio:Aclaraciones Agradecimientos

**Intermedio – Aclaraciones y Comentarios**

**Aclaraciones:**

**¿El pétalo negro? **Es en realidad flor de amapola seca, antiguamente se usaba como calmante o anestésico y sí, también como veneno. Era muy peligrosa.

**La fiebre: **Como cualquier fiebre o enfermedad similar, tienen a ser proliferas durante los inviernos. Pero por supuesto NO están en invierno, sin embargo los pilló una tormenta que fue la que desató el virus. John se estaba tratando, por eso no le afecto tanto como a los otros chicos. Pero… bueno, el tema de la fiebre aún no se zanja, me esperare al siguiente episodio para dar más detalles.

**¿Albana? ** Le puse Albana sólo para no abusar de tantos nombres nuevos. ¿Qué pasara con ella? Bueno, por el momento está esperando a Hans para contraer matrimonio, Elsa y Hans en algún punto se enamorarán (Anda todos esperamos eso) por lo que Hans tendrá una dificilísima decisión que tomar. ¿Casarse con Albana o cancelar la boda y quedarse con Elsa? (Hay que tomar en cuenta que si se queda con Elsa, tanto las islas del sur como Arendelle se verán afectados).

**El punto de vista por Hans **Si, la habrá! Pero esperare un poco ya que desde el punto de vista de Hans podremos enterarnos de que le paso a la guardia de Elsa. 

**¿Hans es oficial naval?- **Si. Es almirante naval. En los libros oficiales (más concretamente, uno para colorear de venda en Disney store) dicen que es oficial naval, por otro lado, La directora (Jeniffer Lee) ha declarado que es Almirante. Por tanto ahí tenemos su profesión: Almirante Naval.

**Elsa no sabe diferenciar entre carne cruda y cocinada. **Es que la carne embutida y la cruda son muy parecidas, por eso se confundió, suelen verse casi igual. La carne asada o cocina es grisácea, pero la embutida es rojiza. (Por supuesto que la carne embutida del siglo IX no luce igual que la carne embutida de ahora)

**Este Hans una santa paloma. **Si ya vieron Frozen sabrán de qué pie cojea y cuáles son sus armas, si, es un caballero, atento y hasta amigable con Elsa, pero es una coraza. Quizá las cosas cambien cuando él comience a sentir algo por ella y comencemos a ver algo más auténtico de él.

**¿Le seguirás a tu otro fic? **13 Príncipes, mi otro fic, quiero seguirlo, pero quisiera planearlo mejor y además tiene un par de fallos en cuanto el cannon oficial de frozen, por lo que prefiero re-escribirlo cuando termine este fic.

**Siete reinos de Disney. **Hay otra teoría en internet que dice que en las películas existen siete reinos. Corona, Arendelle, Maldonia, Las islas del Sur y Weselton. Pero en Arendelle hay dos dignatarios uno con acento Francés (que he bautizado como las Costas Galas) y otro con acento Español (Que me he tomado la libertad de ponerlo en las tierras Albanas).

**Agradecimientos:**

A TODAS, ESPERO QUE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO LEYENDO ESTE FIC COMO YO ESCRIBIENDOLO, ¡GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA AVENTURA EN ALTAMAR!

JustOneMorePerson: Muchísimas gracias linda. Cuando leí que figuraría en tus favoritos me sentí honrada y cuando dijiste que era de los mejores casi me dan ganas de meterme a la pantalla y darte un beso, MUCHISMAS GRACIAS!. Y muchísimas gracias, también, por sugerirme continuar el fic n_n . La idea de que Hans y Elsa terminen juntos es inverosímil en un universo Disney (Y en un universo real) Pero material en horno, interesante y explotable si se trata de una historia rosa-obscura como esta. Creo que en esto radica el encanto del "Helsa" que se desarrolle un romance a partir de un pasado gris entre ellos. Conflictos con la moral, la mente y el corazón…esos romances son los mejores. Me alegra que te gustara la trama del barco y la incursión de una fobia de Elsa por las tormentas en barcos, quería meter este tipo de detalles que se ligan con el film original. Cuando le dice que ejercite los brazos XD bueno siento que es humor simple n_n, solo por darle algo pícaro al fic.

Gracias por seguir capitulo a capitulo y regalarme unas palabras de aliento. :D Adoro tus comentarios!

Ca211: Muchas muchas muchas gracias! Aunque me queda un poco grande ese comentario en el episodio uno XP cuando re-leo ese episodio no dejo de pensar en cuantas cosas hubiera podido mejorar, tanto narrativa como ortográficamente, pero de corazón, hermosa, que te digan cosas como las que dijiste hacen el mundo flotar. GRACIAS de corazón. Dios y gracias por no echarme tierra por los capítulos largos XD. El odio que se tienen tiene que desvanecerse con el tiempo, además creo que es interesante verlos reñir XD. Besos linda

Mislu: Muchsimas gracias por seguir estee fic, un verdadero honor! Eres una chica super talentosa e imaginativa! Creo que comparto algo en común contigo, Elsa y Hans me gustan más que Anna. XD En los exámenes me fue bien, gracias por desearme suerte. Bueno, el hecho de que los padres de Elsa y Anna hayan muerto durante una tormenta en barco supongo, habrá dejado secuela en ellas. Por eso se me ocurrió que el mejor escenario para llevar a cabo el Elsa/Hans sería un barco, es un lugar donde forzosamente tienen que verse a la cara cada día y es donde Elsa puede sentirse vulnerable. Además, amo las historias de altamar XD, ho bueno sobre John, no creo que se interese por Elsa, la respeta mucho, pero él quiere que Hans se enamore de ella XD Besos linda! Animo con ese fic! Te esta quedado genial!

Sams Brok: Hola linda ¿Qué tal? Bueno hermosa! No sabría cómo agradecerte cada palabra y cada comentario tan alentador!. Sobre todo por todo lo que haz mencionado a lo largo de la historia. En verdad GRACIAS! GRACIAS! Me llenas de ánimo y fuerza! Y es para mi un gran detalle que digas que te gusta mi estilo, nadie me lo ha dicho jamás *_*. Albana te ha caído bien, es un personaje "dulce" en muchos sentidos, creo que sería la prometida ideal para Hans: Insegura, enamoradiza, tontuella. Pero con un físico no agraciado, lo cual la hará interesante la escena cuando Hans la conozca por primera vez. XD Si, me esmero mucho en cada episodio… gracias por apreciar los capítulos largos XD Por más que intento, no puedo hacerlos cortos, siento que tengo que añadir dialogo, descripción y demás. Y bueno el asunto de la tripulación de Arendelle… es en efecto un misterio que no hay que olvidar. Chokalas! Adoro la sirenita. Mas que nada la incluí por qué es del mismo reino que Hans, so, solo un guiño sin menor importancia. n_n … Hans (El Hans de mi fic) Tiene mucho cuidado a la hora de replicar y de defenderse, lo has pillado! Si! Su intención es siempre salirse por la tangente para que al final uno termine olvidando lo que él ha hecho. Y también has entendido completamente a la elsa que pretendo plasmar, una Elsa que es imperfecta y tiene tanto debilidades como miedos muy femeninos. Por ultimo linda. Yo cuando vi el film no tenía ni idea de quien era Hans, en realidad no sabía prácticamente nada del Film, solo había visto publicidad con Elsa. Pero me di cuenta de que quería a Hans con Elsa cuando termine de ver el film y me di cuenta de cómo ellos tenían tanto en común y como pudieron ser ideales si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes. *_* Al final me quede con el mismo sabor de boca que tu, con ganas de Helsa! XD

Patzylin-Donno Hola linda! Muchismas gracias por seguir el fic, a pesar de que llegaste cuando ya estaba bastante avanzado te lo haz aventado. Gracias por la paciencia y el interés! Me siento alagada por tus palabras, me encanta que te esté sumergiendo en la historia :S espero no desilusionarte! Por cierto, yo también soy de Guadalajara! Hermana tapatía! Que agradable ver gente de mi ciudad! *_* UN FUERTE ABRAZO! Y BRINDEMOS CON TEQUILA! :D

chibimariana: Hola linda! Bueno gracias antes que nada por todos tus comentarios y por seguir el fic. Me gusta guardar la esencia de cada personaje, aunque en ocasiones me patina el coco y comienzo a traicionarlos _ (Sobre todo por lo idealizado de Hans). Aunque inevitablemente sus personalidades tienen que evolucionar a lo largo de esta historia. Desde un principio le diste al clavo con mis intenciones de encerrarlos a los dos en un barco, exacto, es porque en un escenario así se prestan los momentos de manera mas natural y creíble XD. De haber estado en cualquier lugar de tierra firme Elsa optaría por alejarse y no tener nada que ver con Hans, pero en un barco está obligada a interactuar con él. Las mezcolanzas que mencionaste… DIOS! LAS AMO! Y QUIERO HACER UN FIC DONDE TODOS SE ENCUENTREN (Maldonia, Corona, etc…) en este mismo fics tienen lugar. ¿Clasificación T ? OMG! No pongas ideas en mi cabeza! Bueno no sé cómo se sentiré de añadir un poco de rojo en una historia de un universo Disney, aun no tengo el valor de ponerlo… pero quizá en otro fic sí que me gustaría poner algo adulto (tengo una idea en la cabeza que con un poco de tiempo libre quiero llevar al papel). ERES FAN DE FLYNN? HO! Es que lo adoro! Me encanta! Y bueno realmente no creo que sea un "criminal-rata-de-basurero" de hecho creo que es super lindo y todo aventurero, pero en "este" fic le di esa descripción en mente y boca de alguien que no conoce a Flynn, sólo su reputación como "ex-criminal". Ya te digo, si alguna vez escribo un crossover, a Flynn le daré su lugar merecido. Es a mi gusto un rey intrépido y justo. :D

Gracias de corazón por acompañarme en este fic. Amo leerte y adoro que tengamos tanto Disney en común :D

Anny: Oie muchismas gracias! Que lindas palabras me dices corazón! Bueno y sobre todo por notar que añado contextos y detalles de la época :D, estudio historia del arte, entonces suelo estar muy empapada con todo este tipo de "costumbres" de aquellos entonces algo que me gusta de Disney y de todo lo que trate de época en general, es poderme sumergir en la manera de vivir de otros tiempos. G :D Kristoff con traje formal me lo he sacado de un art por tumblr XD hay muchos de Kristoff remilgado y con traje de gala. UN ABRAZO! Y GRACIAS!

La gran veterana Helsa de la pagina! MIL GRACIAS POR COMENTAR CORAZÓN SIGO TU FIC DESDE QUE LO VI PUBLICADO POR PRIMERA VEZ. Yo también sufrí por no encontrar nada de esta pareja en español. Pero como dije, fuimos floreciendo de a poco. La pareja tiene muchos seguidores :D me alegro ver tantos puntos de vista y tantas formas en la que la gente desarrolla a esta pareja. Un honor cada comentario tuyo, eres muy creativa y me ha hecho amar a Hans con tu fic.

Taisho Hanako: MUCHISMAS GRACIAS! De corazón linda! Es tan lindo ver comentarios como los tuyos se ve que eres muy divertidda, me dio risa lo de "pervertideces" Haha linda, ntp yo invento verbos y palabras todo el tiempo. Me encanta que disfrutaras esos momentos cuando Elsa es pillada en infraganti, lo del baile, etc. Si! Todo a su tiempo, pero definitivamente los momentos Helsa NO paran aquí, habrá muchos más! Y ver tu comentario tras el episodio del castillo de hielo me hizo todo mi día y mi semana! De verdad que no sé cómo darte las gracias por ello, pero incluso mi familia me decía que me veía más contenta ese día XD Gracias por tener siempre comntarios constructivos y divertidos! Podríamos hablar de frozen por horas! :D un beso linda!

Reveriek: Andrea es que adoro recibir crítica de ti, soy ferviente fan de tu fic, eres sin duda una de las mejores escritoras que he tenido el placer de leer en , se ve que esta es tu rama, eres una maestra de la narración y aun me siento más afortunada de saber que compartimos el mismo interés por Hans y Elsa. Gracias por dejar siempre un comentario tan bello y lindo, ¿En verdad crees que mis descripciones son sencillas de imaginar? Hu! n_n Viniendo de ti es todo un alago! Un abrazo! Nunca dejes de escribir!.

Adrilabelle: Muchas gracias por tu critica constructiva, no sólo me ayuda a mejorar el fic, sino también a mejorar en la escritura. Mil gracias por tener siempre un comentario positivo y señalar las cosas que te gustaron, sobre todo por decir que mi redacción es buena. :D, lo aprecio de verdad, procurare cuidar mejor la ortografía. Se ve que eres una profesionista muy preparada y sabe mucho de escritura, muchas gracias por encontrar tiempo para leerte este fic y ayudarme con tus críticas.

MariJalles: OBRIGADO! Que honor que sigas mi fic a pesar de que no sepas mucho español. Supongo que no es tarea sencilla seguir el paso a una lengua extranjera, por eso con el corazón te agradezco mucho que sigas el fic. Gracias igualmente por dejar tus comentarios en español n_n, me encanta leerlos, un abrazo!.

Blue Atom09974 Hermosa muchas gracias por seguir el fic y por siempre tener un par de palabras para dejar tu impresión, gracias por seguir unto a mí esta aventura Helsa:D espero de corazón que te este gustando. Linda, un gran abrazo :D (Dejaste una preguntita al aire, la expliqué en la sección de aclaraciones)

LaBrujaViolet Mil gracias por seguir el fic episodio a episodio, es un honor, eres una escritora maravillosa. Me encanta lo que has escrito, realmente siento muy muy afortunada de tenerte en capitulo con palabras tan lindas y positivas que decir. Mucho ánimo con tu fic y mil gracias por leer el mío. Abrazo!

Scath H Wolff. Gracias! Mil gracias por entender mis argumentos, como dijiste, si fue más bien una exposición de mi punto de vista XD. En cierto grado es "Headcannon", gran parte me lo he concluido de entrevistas y datos extra. Pero siento que quizá el Hans-original-de-disney es quizá más mezquino que el Hans que me he idealizado. Ho Dios! Lo que pueda pensar Anna!, un punto que no he tocado, pero supongo que en algún momento tendré que llegar a eso :D Gracias linda que honor que sea parte de tus favoritos!

LaylaIntegra Jajaja a mi también me agrada bastante Elsa, también creo que a Disney le hacía falta un personaje así. Gracias por acompañarme en lo que voy del fic y por dejar un par de palabras siempre bellas y muy bien recibidas! No se cómo pasarte lo e tumblr , pero puedes buscarlo tu misma sólo tienes que meterte en tumblr y escribir los taggs "Hans" "naval" "officer" "Admiral" o puedes buscar en el twitter de Jennifer Lee, la directora, ahí ha sacado varios datos de Hans. Espero te ayude, Abrazo!:D

Pili1995 MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! tu comentario me ha levantado el ánimo! Se ve que eres muy observadora y, como tu, ADORO los escándalos (los amores imposibles y tal). Haz dado al clavo, todas las fichas del tablero están colocadas para que el amor tenga muchos obstáculos, te diste cuenta del detalle clave, si estos dos quedan juntos, les afectara en sus relaciones comerciales con otros reinos. Y sobre lo que opinas de Hans, también lo comparto… bueno en parte… opino que definitivamente NO es una santa paloma, y eso es precisamente lo que más me gusta de él, aunque, me alaga mucho el hecho de que he comenzado a hacer que te agrade X3. Creo que es cosa de perspectivas. UN SALUDO! UN ABRAZO Y GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO PILI!

BrokenDoll-K Ho! PRINCESS! QUE LINDA ERES! Casi lloro con tu comentario, de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo!. Y SI PRECIOSA LLEGASTE A SER EL REVIEW 100! *_* Yo estoy enamorada de Hans, es la primera vez que me enamoro de un personaje de Disney. n_n me alegra no ser la única "loca-suelta" que ha llegado a estimar tanto a este personaje. Un beso corazón! :D nuevamente GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN POR TU REVIEW!

Shooting Speed: Muchas gracias por tu comentario linda! Gracias por apreciar la longitud de mis capítulos y además por considerarlos interesantes. Y bueno, precisamente, el fic gira entorno a como Elsa podría llegar a enamorarse de él. X3 Creo que Disney les dio muchas cosas en común, ahora es cosa de que un fan de frozen utilice esas cosas para hacer una historia de amor. Un abrazo y gracias!

Marfilisima: Caramba linda! Te aventaste el fic de un trago! GRACIAS! También gracias por procurar dejar un comentario en cada capítulo. Lo aprecio muchísimo! Me haz llenado de ánimo. Un abrazo fuerte! Y espero que te esté gustando! :D

Solita-San Bienvenida! Gracias por elegir mi fic entre tantos que hay en la página. Espero que te esté gustando este pequeño roncón de sueños que son los fanarts. Si! John quiere mucho a Hans :D por lo menos el John que me he tomado la libertad de crear, es un buen tipo, a Hans le hacía falta un amigo de buen corazón. Un beso corazón y gracias por comentar!

kikaprin25 GRACIAS, la trama esta subiendo de tono (okay seguirá siento para todas la edades) pero el curso de los hechos irá avanzando y oscureciendo en cada episodio. XD te hio reir el comentario de John…. Bueno, le puse a John algo de humor XP, creo que hacía falta alguien así en el barco (Bueno eso y también que me inspire un poco en Bronn de juego de tronos XD)

Ileidy Dios! Reina que gran, gran, gran alago fue para leer que fue en ese momento tu favorito. Nunca había esperado que algo que más bien hice con el fin de ser explicativo, pasivo y un punto personal de vista se pudiera convertir en el favorito de alguien. Muchas gracias! Concuerdo contigo, a todos nos hizo falta un repise o una canción para él. Pero aún hay esperanza, quizá, con el musical en camino, seguro una canción nueva se escribirá para Hans.

narushizu4ever Jajajaja Hay trillones de Helsas "shippers" sueltos por la red (Cuando salió el fic estábamos escondidos, pero fuimos floreciendo) no, no estás loca, de hecho muchos dan la pareja por sentada. Comparten muchos rasgos en común y serían perfectos gobernantes, incluso sus diferencias hacen que la pareja sea interesante en muchos niveles. Nunca encontré un fic tuyo con la temática Helsa, espero que algún día te animes a escribirlo :3 Mucha suerte y gracias!.

michelleQM Gracias por compartir mi punto de vista sobre Hans! :D como dije, era un punto personal y ver que más gente podía ver en el lo que yo veo me reanima muchísmo. Y bueno espero que te esté gustando (si es que aún lo sigues) esa continuación que le he dado.

Fuutachimaru:Ho mujer! Me dejaste con el corazón en la mano cuando dijiste que esta mejor que los fics en ingles! TE ADORO! QUE COMENTARIO MAS LINDO ¿Realmente lo consideras así? UN FUERTISIMO ABRAZO! Me llenaste de mil animo 3.

Ame Winner Este fic fue (me parece) el segundo en desarrollar el "Helsa" en español. En realidad prácticamente había muy pocos fics en toda la web. Ahora los "helsas" se han multiplicado (yhea!) cada vez hay más fans de la pareja :3 . Pero el principal motor de crear este fic fue la manera en que el fandom juzgaba a Hans, me parecía injusto, como dije, no lo veo ni como un villano genérico ni como un príncipe "mas"; Me alegra ver que muchos como tu comparten mi punto de vista. Un abraso linda!

Fluttershy: Gracias! n_n muchos encuentran ridícula la teoría de Hans-La sirenita, aunque es una teoría poco sustentada, es interesante. Por lo menos está confirmado que Eric y Hans son del mismo reino.

LunaStelar Gracias por tomar en cuenta mis argumentos, insisto, reflexionar en los actos de Hans te hace verlo de manera ambigua y creo que los propios creadores de alguna manera también lo perdonaron, al final Hans recibió un castigo "ligth" en la película (Mientras otros villanos morían de formas horribles Hans tan solo es exiliado. No fue hasta la segunda vez que vi el film para darme cuenta de las motivaciones y los verdaderos actos de Hans (Sobre todo lo que le hizo a Anna, él sólo se negó a besarla ¿Realmente eso le convertiría en el responsable de su casi-muerte?. Muchas gracia linda!

Licorice penguin Hay linda! Que comentario! Eres toda una analítica y reflexiva como yo, me encanta! Podríamos hablar de frozen por horas! Bien antes que nada quería recrearme una escena donde llenara ese agujero que no quedo muy claro y que justificara el "por qué" en la película Elsa sólo decidió mandarlo de vuelta sin reprenderlo. (Bueno, eso y exponer mis argumentos a favor de Hans). Hans le hizo dos grandes favores a Elsa (Salvar su vida y cuidar de Arendelle) independientemente de sus intenciones, creo que merece redención después de eso. Y sobre Elsa, creo que es una persona inestable emocionalmente (Mucho mas que otro personaje) Y fue por eso que me decidí hacer el fic en primera persona singular, para empatizar con Elsa y sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus deducciones y sus miedos. De haber tenido a una Elsa desde la perspectiva de una "tercera persona pasado" no lograría justificar tantos cambios de humor o sus reflexiones y conclusiones. En cuanto a Hans, pues en el film he visto que no sólo una, si no dos veces manipula a la reina por medio de palabras. Él sabe controlarla (Tiene buena labia) quería plasmar eso en el primer capítulo.

renzoac Te parece aterrador el primer capitulo? Espero que sea para bien XD, Nhaa entiendo tu punto, descubrir un poco a Hans puede ser aterrador. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este tipo de fics te hayan hecho pasar un rato agradable. Gracias linda!

Guest1 (Capitulo 2) Hasta me acomode para responderte, Exelente reflexión amiga! Veamos… ¿Por donde comienzo? Elsa… Creo que Elsa no se dio realmente cuenta de que Anna se le congeló el corazón ¿O si? Cuando le pegó el rayo estaba de espaldas, mas sin embargo cuando Hans le dice "Murio por tu culpa" Ella se lo creé "así sin más", nunca cuestiona "¿En que momento?" nada, sólo se hecha a llorar. No estoy segura si eso fue un fallo de guion o realmente negligencia de Elsa, PERO me queda claro que es un personaje complicado, impulsivo y algo egoísta (OJO ADORO A ELSA PERO ESTE ES UN ANALISIS) esto lo hace maravilloso, Elsa es más obscura de lo que podemos ver y eso la hace mas interesante y trabajada que otra chica de Disney. En cuanto a Hans, no creo que su plan haya sido desde un principio matar a todos y quedarse con la corona (De esto hablo en el capitulo 8) Más bien que él actuaba deacuerdo a las circunstancias y modificaba sus acciones en base a ellas. Su plan inicial era ir por Elsa y casarse sin que nadie mas resulte afectado; Su segundo plan era ir por Anna y deshacerse de Elsa. Pero cuando Arendelle ya estaba en sus manos fue cuando él mismo comenzó a salirse de sus limites y a considerar mancharse las manos. Creo que estaba desesperado e intentaba a toda costa mantenerse en "esa" posición. ¿Y si hubiera casado con Anna?... queda clara una cosa, no la hubiera amado, pero estaba dispuesto a casarse incluso montarse en un papel de amante-perfecto; Quizá se hubiera desecho de Elsa, pero no matándola, diciéndole "Vete a vivir en tu castillo de hielo y yo me ocupo de tu reino". Creo que Hans ante todo pensaba en la opinión pública (Como todo político) Quiso matar a Elsa para verse como héroe no por sed-de-sangre. Y como ya he dicho a Anna no le puso una mano encima, pero era evidente que la necesitaba muerta para sentenciar a Elsa. Creo que Hans tenía sus prioridades bien puestas sobre la mesa (Cosa que le admiro) quería ser Rey a toda costa, también muy frío, y su dogma era "el fin justifica los hechos".

Guest 2 (Capito 2) ¿Quién no ama los cliffhanger? (Esos capítulos que terminan en ascuas como dices) Bueno yo realmente no los manejor mucho (Por ahora) pero :3 me agrada saber que te ha dejado con ganas de mas n_n MIL GRACIAS!

DarkCarmilla: Dios la escena del baile es mi favorita, gracias por tus palabras y hacerme saber lo que te hizo sentir. No hay nada mejor para un escritor amateur como yo ver las reacciones que provocan tales escenas. Un abrazo y gracias!

Giselle: Bueno, ya tengo un final para este fic (Un final que planeé desde que subí el 2do capitulo) XD ya llegaré a él. Pero no comas ansias, para entender el final hay que seguir el transcurso de los hechos.

Marfilisima MIL GRACIAS CORAZÓN! XD No se me nota la dislexia? Bueno derepente te encontraras con unos fallos tremendos de gramática.

Marina Acero: Ho bueno creo que es tarde para unir a Olaf a la tripulación, auque hubiera sido buena herramienta para que Anna se desahogue. MUVHAS GRACIAS POR TUS SUGERENCIAS! Y por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. Un abrazo!

Carrie Asagiri Gracias linda, dios! Mil gracias por elegir mi fic para leer a pesar de que no simpatizas con Hans, es de verdad muy halagador que te guste mi perspectiva de él. Gracias por tu comentario :D

Yame-chan Frozen también se ha convertido en mi obsesión, es justamente el tipo de película que adoro y tanto extrañaba de disney. Un gran abrazo y gracias por tu comentario :D.

Nico: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus bellas palabras. Si Hans genera mucha controversia y creo que la mayoría lo odia, pero también abemos muchos que lo defendemos y también somos un número importante. Creo que es la peculiaridad del personaje, es muy ambiguo.

Alpha Virginis AMO TU AVATAR Y AMO TU NOMBRE! Adoro todo lo que tenga que ver con las estrellas n_n. Bueno linda! Gracias por tu comentario :D espero que te esté gustando el fic y que lo estés disfrutando mucho! Un abrazo!

Quiero agradecer particularmente a las personas que comentaron este episodio, como han de saber, estaba pensado para ser one-shot y la respuesta que vi en estos comentarios fue tan halagadora y maravillosa que me animé a crear tooodaaa una historia completa. ¡Muchas gracias!

La historia pasara a una nueva etapa, se vienen ahora si los momentos Elsa/Hans más intensos y comenzaran a destaparse todos esos cabos sueltos. No duden en dejar críticas, comentarios y sugerencias, todo lo tomo en cuenta.

Me despido con un abrazo y un beso. Las quiere con el corazón

Eva


End file.
